Crazy Wedding
by TsukiBooks
Summary: Sequeal of Siblings Are Menaces, as requested! Becker and Jess are getting married! But Jess's parents are flying over from the US for the wedding and they disaprove of the engagement. Can Becker win their improvement? Will everything go smoothly? And WHAT is going on with Sid and Nancy! Read and find out! (All pairings and Full Summary inside)
1. Smoothly

**Author's Note: Okay! So this is probably going to be shorter than Siblings Are Menaces, but I hope you enjoy! All OC Characters from the previous fanfic will be in this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Genre: Drama and Humour**

**Pairings: JessXBecker, AbbyXConnor, SarahXDanny, EmilyXMatt, JennyXNick, StephenXOC. And maybe more!**

**Summary: Sequel to **_**Siblings Are Menaces, **_**as requested! Becker and Jess get ready for their wedding day. Jess's parents are flying in from America and to be honest; their not exactly ecstatic about their only daughter marrying someone they've never met. As the days to the wedding pass by, can Becker impress the Parker's? Will everything go as smoothly as hoped? And what will happen with Sid and Nancy!? Read and Find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 1 – Smoothly:**

It was Wednesday the 21st of May 2014.

The sun shone through the curtains of Becker's and Jess's bedroom. A cool spring breeze came in through the half open window. Becker sighed contently and snuggled closer into his pillow. He could still smell Jess's coconut scented shampoo on it. Smiling, he reached for her but found only an empty space. Opening his eyes, he peered over at her side of the bed. She wasn't there.

Getting up, Becker went out into the living room. That is where he found Jess. She was bent over a baby blue book-binder, wearing a blue vest top and shorts with cherries on them, multi-coloured socks and a blue dressing gown. She tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Jess?" Becker said quietly, so not to shock her. She looked up and smiled brilliantly at him. But she had bags under her eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"I couldn't sleep." Jess replied, before pecking him on the cheek.

"What you up too?" Becker asked softly while rubbing circles on her lower back.

"Doing a check list for the Wedding." Jess replied shortly.

It had been four months since Becker had proposed to Jess over the Christmas holidays, which they spent with his family and their co-workers; Connor and Abby Temple, Danny and Sarah Quinn, Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant, Nick and Jenny Cutter, and Stephen Hart.

_That_ had been the weirdest Christmas, ever.

An anomaly had opened near his home and a Future Predator came from the other side. It had nearly killed them all, if Becker hadn't put his neck on the line and gone out and faced it. Despite it being a terribly chaotic Christmas, it had also been the best Christmas he ever had. He had re-ignited that old family bond, his family had learnt and accepted the fact that he chased dinosaurs for a living, he'd come to the conclusion that everyone who cared about him was his family and to top it all; he had worked up the nerve to propose to Jess.

So it had been four months since Christmas. Now the final days of preparation were coming to an end. The Wedding was in ten days, less than two weeks. The date; 31st of May 2014. Becker chuckled happily to himself at the whole idea of it all.

"What?" Jess asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just…can't believe we're really getting married in ten days time." Becker replied. He grinned happily and Jess responded with her signature brilliant smile.

"I know. But even though we're having a small wedding, there is still so much left to do." Jess said sadly. "Have you written your vows, yet?" She added, looking up at her fiancé. Becker winced at the words 'vows.' They had decided to write their own vows, but he was struggling starting, let alone finishing, his.

"I'm working on it." He answered truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Jess gave him an annoyed look and opened her mouth to say something, when her attention was drawn by Sid and Nancy, scuttling into the living room. The pair of Diictodon had come to live with them since Christmas, and neither Jess nor Becker had the heart to put them back into the menagerie.

"Hey guys! Want something to eat?" Jess laughed. She went into the kitchen and returned with a bag of food Abby had made up for the dinosaurs. Jess poured the food into two cat bowls, one blue and one pink. Jess laughed again as Sid and Nancy ran across the floor and started to savagely devour the food.

"Err…Jess?" Becker said tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jess responded, putting her hands on her hips, standing up straight and looking at him.

"What are we gonna do with them?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed we wanted to keep them around?" Jess replied, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"We did and I do. But…" Becker answered steadily. He gave her a nervous look. "What are we gonna do about them when your parents come to stay with us for the Wedding?"

Jess inwardly groaned at the reminder that her parents were coming all the way over from America for the wedding. They would be arriving tomorrow morning. And, to top it all, they weren't happy that she was marrying a man, they hadn't even met yet.

"I suppose Abby and Connor could take care of them?" She suggested, sad to have to hide her whole _'real'_ life from her parents.

Her parents still thought she worked as a waitress at a local coffee shop. –Their own assumption, of course. Like she'd ever work in a coffee shop. Well, technically, she did work in a coffee shop before being spotted by the ARC.

Now that she was getting married, her parents had to come to England, meaning it would be _much _harder to hide her life from her parents. Plus they were just _bound _to be more annoying than usual. They weren't exactly ecstatic about her engagement. But what did they want her to do; not marry him, fly all the way over there and introduce them, wait another three years and then get engaged all over again?

Jess sighed and walked over to Becker. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, frowning sadly. Becker wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Everything's gonna go smoothly. I promise." Becker whispered softly.

"When has anything is our lives gone _smoothly?_ Do I have to remind you about what we bloody do for a living? Or our friends? Hell, just look at the dinosaurs on our floor!" Jess said sceptically. Becker laughed and stroked her hair.

"Shut up. Anyway, what's the worst that could happen?" Becker asked, smirking at her.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Please keep reading and please-oh-please Review! If you've got any questions I will try and answer them!**

**-TsukiBooks :D**


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Note: Hiya, sorry it's taken long to update. But I just haven't been feeling it lately and I want to give you guys a sequel that'll do **_**Siblings Are Menaces**_** justice. But I've been feeling more, what's the word? Writey? I don't know. Hope to update soon.**

**PS.**

**To HungergamesLover12 (Great Pen Name BTW!)**

**I have absolutely no idea why Sid and Nancy live with Becker and Jess instead of Connor and Abby. BUT I wanted to have some pets that Becker and Jess to grow attached too, but I wanted it to be an odd pet. LIKE a Dinosaur! I'll try and find a reason for them to live with Becker and Jess, but just let your imagination wonder, until then. I hope that's a suitable answer.**

**-TsukiBooks x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 2 - First Impressions:**

When Becker and Jess got into the work that morning; Jess went to the ADD and Becker got changed into usual ARC uniform. It wasn't any more than ten minutes before they were joined by their fellow ARC Core Team.

First came Matt Anderson as he always came in nearly as early as they did. It was probably because Emily, who was on maternity leave, was nine months pregnant and the babies (as in triplets) had been due a week ago. Now she was hormonal and grumpy all the time. He was soon followed by Abby and Connor Temple and Danny and Sarah Quinn coming in together. Abby and Connor were married and so were Danny and Sarah. _Yes, everyone does pretty much hook up together in the ARC._ Thirdly through the lift doors came Jenny and Nick Cutter. They were married with a one year old son; Evan. And finally through the door was Stephen Hart. He was currently going out with Becker's third from eldest sister; Charlotte or Cookie as she liked to be called.

Pretty soon; everyone was working as usual. At lunch time, the Core Team had gathered around the Canteen with some of the other ARC staff; Soldiers, Engineers, Creature-Handlers, ect.

"So, the Wedding is in ten days! You nervous?" Abby asked, watching Jess with an excited grin. Becker flicked his eyebrows but continued drinking his coffee, one arm draped around his fiancé's shoulders. The Core Team and some of the other staff listened in lazily.

"Yeah. But not about the Wedding." Jess replied, not looking from her blue Wedding-Planner book-binder. Abby looked up at Becker and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"_Her parents."_ He mouthed to her. Abby exchanged looks with Connor before turning back to Jess again.

"So when are your parents arriving again?" She asked.

"Tomorrow Morning. It's when our Holiday starts. By the way I've been meaning to ask you guys if you'd take care of Sid and Nancy while my Mum and Dad are in the country." Jess replied, finally looking up at her blond-haired friend.

"Course, anytime." Connor said grinning.

"I wouldn't worry, Jessica. I'm sure they'll like Becker very much." Emily said softly. Lester, who was on his way to go get a coffee, scoffed. They all turned to look at him with confusion, though Becker looked more incredulous rather than confused.

"What?" Lester said, realising all eyes were on him.

"Why wouldn't Jess's parents like me?" Becker asked slowly. Lester sighed and turned to look at them all with a dry expression.

"Well no offence Becker, but you hardly ever make good first impressions." Lester answered sardonically.

"What's that meant to mean?" Becker demanded incredulously.

"Well, how do I put this? Okay, I know. When I first met you, I thought you wouldn't last ten minutes with you jokey attitude." Lester explained.

"Well, you're Lester. No one can make a good first impression with you." Becker muttered.

"Really? Well how about this; Cutter what was your first impression of the Captain?" He said, turning to look at the Professor.

"Honestly? He seemed like every other Captain to me. Pretty arrogant. He acted like he knew it all." Cutter replied. Becker gave Cutter an incredulous look, so he continued with; "I mean; I like you now. That was just a first impression, I realised you weren't like that in the end. I think you're very dedicated. I have a large amount of respect for you. I could almost say that you're a very close friend. In fact-…"

"Keep digging Cutter, you'll eventually hit China." Stephen commented with a smirk.

"And what about the rest of you? What did you think of our favourite Captain?" Lester asked, looking amused. Becker turned to his friends with arched eyebrows, waiting for their reply. Everyone just stayed silent until Connor broke the silence.

"Look, honestly, you know you're my best mate. But Lester is right. You make very hard to like you at first impression." Connor said biting his lip.

"And I love you like a brother, but I didn't really like you that much until the Dracorex." Abby said honestly.

"I thought you were just a soldier boy until Christine Johnson." Danny said bluntly.

"I don't know. I didn't have much of an opinion on you." Sarah said tentatively.

"I thought you wouldn't last long." Jenny added.

"You were way too intense, mate. And Emily really didn't like you." Matt said, with a smirk.

"I didn't like you, either." Stephen said coolly.

"You see. We all very fond of you now, but at first impression none of us really liked you very much." Lester said, looking very amused. Jess sighed, shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "I'm doomed." She mumbled sadly.

Meanwhile; Becker stared at them all incredulously before sighed and forcing a very sharp smile. "Fair enough. But just for the record…"

"Lester, I have a lot of respect for you now but when I first met you; I thought you were power-seeking stiff in a suit." Becker told his boss; Lester looked as if he might drop his coffee.

"Cutter, you're a very good friend and I've got your back. But back then, I thought you were insane. Plain and simply." He said, Cutter raised his eyebrows.

"Connor, you're my best mate too. But I thought you were reckless geek." He added, and the sandwich Connor was eating didn't reach his mouth.

"Abby, I love you like your just another sister. But once upon a time; I thought you were a tree-hugging punk hippy." Becker said, Abby simply smiled.

"Danny, I thought you wanted to commit suicide when I first met you. Sarah, I thought you were just gonna be as difficult as all the rest. Jenny, I thought you didn't have a clue." Becker said looking at them sheepishly, all of them looking astonished.

"Matt, to be honest back then; I didn't trust you at all. And I thought Emily was just bossy." He continued, looking to his future friend. Matt blinked in shock.

"And Stephen, after everything I heard about you, when I met you; I didn't like at all just because you messed with Abby, messed around with Cutter's Ex-Wife and you seemed very untrust worthy." He added, and Stephen's jaw dropped.

"But, please remember, that is just a first impression." Becker finished with a smirk. He nodded curtly to them and took another swig of coffee. Everyone burst out laughing, showing that no offence had been taken. They had only been first impressions and in reality, they all knew that none of them were like that.

"C'mon Jess, I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour." Becker promised, squeezing her shoulders. Jess looked up and smiled. She pecked him lightly on the lips and broke away smiling softly.

"I thought you were pretty good." Jess said smiling.

"Well, I thought you were a bit colourful. Otherwise I liked you." Becker said smirking, Jess laughed and swatted him on the chest.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Keep Reading and please review! Becker's family will be in the book soon, I promise! By the way; I know I picked on all the characters in this update (especially Becker) but I really do love them all! This was just some comedy!**


	3. What Plan?

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that it has taken so long for the next Chapter to go up. I hope to get back to my usual self pretty soon. I'm working on Chapter 4 tonight so you may get it by tomorrow or Saturday. But hopefully the updates will be updated quicker!**

**+Brownie Points if you can see my mistake in Chapter 2! Lol! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 3 – What Plan?:**

**###5:32Am##Thursday the 22****nd**** of May 2014###**

Jess was biting her finger nails as she and Becker entered Heathrow Airport from the Car Park. She was _SO _nervous, and could you blame her? Her Mother and Father were about to the meet the man their only child was getting married to in just nine days time! She was doomed! She could just tell it!

Now Jess wasn't a fussy bride, or at least not as fussy as Jenny or Sarah or even Abby had been. But still, she wouldn't mind having a half-decent wedding. But with her luck, something was just bound to happen. Just look at how Becker ended up proposing, for goodness sake! He was bleeding all over the floor and had just taken out a bloody great Future Predator! She was so bloody _doomed!_

"Jess?" Becker's voice knocked her back to reality. She looked up at her fiancé with wide innocent eyes.

"You're going to end up biting your hand off, just quit it." Becker said, taking her hand away from her teeth and holding it lightly in his.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen my parents in like, four…maybe five years." Jess said, squeezing his hand before he let go.

"Don't worry." Becker whispered, putting his now free hand on her lower back as he guided her through the large airport crowd.

"Whenever someone says that, I just get even more nervous!" Jess said, on the verge of hysterics, as they reached the area where they were meant to wait for her parents.

"Jess. Look. I'll probably get some grief from your Dad before they fall deeply in love with and give our Wedding their blessing." Becker said brightly. Jess glared at him, he had a habit of keep jinxing things.

"He'll give you more than just grief! Remember I told that I moved around a lot when I was a kid? Well, it was because my Dad was in the army. He's so protective over me." Jess retorted with a smirk.

"Well, I can use that to my advantage now! I'm a soldier, he was a soldier. We'll get along great. What about your Mum? What's she like?" Becker asked, curiously.

"Her parents, my grandparents, were real high class people. So she's always having tea parties and book club meetings, oh and the occasional bake sale with the ladies from her book club." Jess told him, smiling fondly.

"Oh…well…Lottie, Cookie, Mel and Evy used to force me to join in their tea parties when I was like…five. Can I use that?" Becker asked slowly, causing Jess laughed.

"See, everything's going to be fine." He said smiling widely, before kissing her temple softly.

"It will be if your hand goes up North, matey." Said a deep man's voice suddenly. Jess and Becker looked up at the couple standing before them.

There was a very tall broad shouldered man, with short brown hair. He had brown eyes. He was so tall, so tall that he was just about taller than Becker. And he looked very intimidating. If Becker was the kind of man to be intimidated that is.

Beside was a petite woman with blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, just like Jess's. You wouldn't have thought that she was Jess's mother as she wore very dark coloured clothes; greys, blacks, dark green/purple/blue, ect. The only thing Jess had in common with her mother were their shoes. Mrs Parker wore a pair of bright green high heels.

Both of them were glaring at Becker, as his hand was still on Jess's lower back. Jess and Becker shot each other brief glances, before Becker dropped his hand and smiled innocently and Jess squealed and rush forward to hug her parents.

"Mum! Dad! It's lovely to see you!" Jess said happily.

"Hello, Jessica. You look lovely today." Mrs Parker said cheerfully.

"My little soldier always looks lovely, don't you pumpkin?" Mr Parker said, kissing his daughter's head. Becker opened his mouth to make a joke, but Jess shot him a warning look and he shut his mouth again.

"Mum, Dad, this is my fiancé: Becker." Jess introduced them. "Becker these are my parents."

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you. Jess had told me loads of great things about you guys." Becker said, holding out his hand for Mr Parker to shake. But Mr Parker just glared down at Becker and ignored the hand, causing Becker to drop his hand awkwardly to his side.

"Yes. Our little girl had told us quite a lot about you, too. She said you're a very nice young man." Mrs Parker said, not bothering to hide the hint of scepticism in his voice.

"But that is for us to decide on our own." Mr Parker suddenly added, glaring threateningly at him.

"Take my bags." Mrs Parker added lazily, pushing her suitcase at Becker. He took the bag and looked at Jess with wide eyes. She was already looking horrified. "Well let's go." She said, faking a smile.

Becker had put the suitcases in the back of his truck and then he, Jess, Mrs Parker and Mr Parker all headed off back home in the truck. Jess had started to bite her nails again as Mr Parker did nothing but glare at Becker. Mrs Parker was awkwardly clicking her tongue and looking around the car.

* * *

It was around 7Am when they got into Becker's and Jess's apartment.

"Let me show you guys around." Jess said, guiding them into the Living Room, with Becker following behind and carrying their suitcases.

"So you two live together, then?" Mr Parker asked.

"Yeah. I moved in with Becker about a year and a half ago." Jess explained.

"It's a lovely home." Mrs Parker said brightly.

"Thank you, Mrs Parker. It wasn't really a home until Jess came into my life." Becker said, smiling softly at Jess, who blushed and smiled back brilliantly.

"How sweet…" Mr Parker said dryly.

"Oh hush, Harold. It _is_ sweet." Mrs Parker said, swatting her husband on the arm.

"Well. I'll show you to your room so you can unpack." Jess said awkwardly. Mr Parker shot Becker one last glare before picking up their bags and following Jess to the spare room. As soon as they were gone, Becker let out a deep sigh_. 'Maybe everyone was right; I __**do**__ make a bad first impression.'_ He thought sadly.

After a few minutes, Jess returned looking as if she was considering suicide. Becker instantly faked a smile.

"That went well." He said brightly.

"Stop pretending, Becker. We both know my Dad hates you. In fact he actually said to me that he does hate you. But good news my Mum's on the fence, and you don't want her hating you." Jess said, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Ok. So, your Dad hates me. But I'm sure given time and I'll grow on him." Becker said, trying to put a positive spin on it.

"Fingers crossed." Jess said in mock enthusiasm.

"Don't worry. Everything sorts itself out in the end." Becker told her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Where was that attitude during Christmas?" Jess laughed.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Becker asked politely, ignoring her.

"They've gone to bed for a few hours. They'd told me to wake them up at Dinner Time." Jess replied, with a hefty sigh.

"Ok. So what's your plan until then?" Becker asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm going to phone the others, make sure they know the plan." She answered.

"Plan?" He repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you about the plan?" Jess asked, slowly.

"No." Becker replied shortly.

"Oh, well, it's nothing really. It's just that they think I work in a Coffee Shop as a Waitress. And basically, I want you to tell them that you work in MI5." Jess explained in a, _meant-to-be,_ nonchalant tone.

"What?" Becker said darkly.

"I know its short notice. But they don't know anything about the ARC and I rather keep it that way. So I'm going to tell everyone what to tell my Parents if they ask." Jess said quickly.

"And you want me to say I work for _MI5?_" Becker said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before. But, I really don't want my parents to know about the ARC or anomalies or anything else. I might tell them one day, but not right now. Not with the Wedding in less then two weeks." Jess responded. Becker sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know?" Becker asked slowly, wondering if he _wanted_ to know.

"Just follow my lead." Jess said, smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her softly.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with someone who is just so wonderfully crazy?" Becker asked after they broke apart. Jess laughed and pulled him in for another longer kiss.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Anyone get my mistake on Chapter 2, yet? Anyway please keep Reading and please Review! **

**-TsukiBooks x**


	4. James Lester's Wedding Present

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I'm very sad to say that the day after I posted Chapter 3 we, as a family, got the news that my Uncle in Australia had been murdered. I didn't really know him that well as he was my Dad's Sister's Husband. But the last few days have been very rough for our family and I completely forgot about this.**

**R.I.P Uncle David, this one is for you! You always did love a good laugh xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 4 – James Lester's Wedding Present:**

It was evening by the time Jess's parents woke up. Becker and Jess were laughing in the kitchen as they made them all Pasta Bake. Mr Parker still resented the boy. How dare ask his little girl to marry him without her father's consent! When he'd said this to Elizabeth (Mrs Parker), she'd whacked him around the head and told him it was a modern day and age. But _she_ seemed to quite like that little sod. That didn't stop him from glaring at Becker as they dished up.

"So Becker, what do you do for a living?" Mrs Parker asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. Mr Parker simply scoffed and continued to eat his dinner. Nothing that boy does could possibly impress him.

"I…I work in…MI5." Becker said, glancing at Jess. Now _this _sparked Mr Parker's attention.

"MI5 you say?" Mr Parker said in his booming voice.

"Yes. I'm Ex-Military actually." Becker explained, now _that defiantly_ sparked Mr Parker's attention.

"What rank?" Mr Parker asked.

"I'm a Captain." Becker replied.

"Hmm, what part of Military? Navy? Air Force? Army?" The older man asked, seeming much more interested in him now. Mrs Parker and Jess exchanged smiles.

"I was in the S.A.S, Sir." Becker answered, shortly.

"An Army Man, then? I was a General before I retired. Why aren't you in the Military anymore?" Mr Parker said, raising his eyebrows. Becker opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Thankfully, Jess jump in ahead.

"He was shot in the leg. They weren't sure whether he'd be able to keep up. So they assigned him to MI5, instead." Jess explained quickly.

"I see. You seem to walk fine to me." Mr Parker said, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I work out a lot. I didn't let it slow me down." Becker said calmly.

"Why don't you re-apply for the SAS, then?" Mr Parker asked.

"Well…I met Jess and MI5 runs less of a risk." Becker explained, smiling at Jess. Mr Parker opened his mouth, probably to ask another question, but Mrs Parker quickly cut across him.

"How did you meet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well. I was serving Coffee one day and Becker came in." Jess said slowly. She hadn't thought of this. But this time it was Becker who came to the rescue.

"I was only meant to get a quick cup of coffee after work before heading home. But she and I bumped into each other and Jess, accidentally, got coffee all down my shirt. We laughed it off and ya know just stood talking for a while. Then I ended up buying her a coffee and we sat down and talked for hours. Eventually she gave me her number." Becker told them, taking Jess's hand in his.

"Oh how sweet." Mrs Parker cooed.

"Adorable." Mr Parker grunted. He was obviously back to his old self. Jess awkwardly smiled and went back to her food. She could just smell the train-wreck that was waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephen was flicking through the TV stations. Why was there nothing ever good on? He'd been texting Cookie all day, but hadn't gotten a reply in quite a while. He was just about to call her when the doorbell went off. Stephen got to his feet and went to the front door. He opened it and gasped. Standing before him was a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie!" Cookie said, as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked, before kissing her thoroughly.

"Well excuse me for coming to visit my boyfriend. Anyway, it's my little brother's wedding in Nine days! How could I pass up this chance to make sure he's not getting cold feet!" Cookie said brightly. Stephen laughed and pulled her inside, kissing her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jess woke the next morning, cuddling into Becker's chest. She carefully got out of bed, so not to work her fiancé, pulled on her dressing gown and then went out into the Living Room. She could hear her father's snores from the spare room. Jess looked up at the clock and saw it was 6:32Am.

Jess rubbed her eyes and sat down at the table, with a cup of coffee and the blue booker-binder. It was covered in stickers and ribbons along the spine. She smiled and opened it.

This little blue book-binder has everything in it. The Seating Plan, the Caterer, the Flowers and the Bridesmaids dresses. Even the Hotel they were getting married at. The creaking of a door made Jess looked up. Their stood her Mother.

"Hey baby-girl. What's this?" Mrs Parker asked, walking over and sitting down beside him.

"It's our Wedding Planner. Wanna look?" Jess said, passing it over to her mother so she could see.

"I thought it was meant to be a small Wedding?" Mrs Parker laughed as she saw the thickness of the book-binder. Jess laughed too.

"It was meant to be. But I guess it's not as small as we'd originally planned. But it's defiantly smaller than our friends Abby's and Connor's wedding. They got married in Paris." Jess told her Mum.

Mrs Parker laughed lightly as she opened the book-binder and smiled in a dazzling sort of way. She looked up at daughter and smiled in a sort of sad way. She reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Jess's hair.

"You're growing up so much." Mrs Parker whispered, loud enough for Jess to hear. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you. I think your Grandmother would very proud of you too. And that Becker seems very nice."

"Daddy doesn't think so." Jess said taking her Mother's hand.

"Please, don't you worry about your Father. His problem is that you're his little girl. But he'll grow used to the idea. As I said; don't you worry." Mrs Parker said, patting her daughter's hand. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

Mrs Parker and Jess laughed as they made breakfast in the kitchen, just like old times. Around 7Am, Becker woke up and watched the girls with a smile on his face. Soon Mr Parker woke and he and Becker sat beside each other, and thought they didn't talk much; they seemed more comfortable in each other's company.

Becker's phone went off half way through breakfast. Jess looked up and Becker's eyes widened. Please, oh please, let it not be anomaly!

"Excuse me." Becker said, getting up and leaving the room. Mr Parker watched him go with a suspicious look on his face. In their bedroom, Becker answered his phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello Captain Becker, its James Lester."_

"Please tell me there isn't an anomaly." Becker said through gritted teeth.

"_You're in luck, no. As a Wedding Gift for you and Jessica, my wife had proposed we take you and everyone else out to dinner tonight." _Lester told him.

"Well, that's really nice of you. But Jess's parents are in town…" Becker was saying before Lester cut him off.

"_You're point? They'll just have to come with you. I'm not asking you to come, I'm ordering you too. I'll have a limo pick you all up around 7ish. It has a Black Tie dress code. Be there." _Lester said in his sardonic tone, with that said he hanged up. Becker stared at his phone and then looked up at Jess as she entered the room.

"Fancy dinner with the Core Team, you're parents, Lester and his wife?" Becker said, putting his phone his pocket.

"What?" Jess asked, looking astonished.

"As a Wedding Present, Lester has invited us all to dinner at a fancy Restraunt." Becker explained.

"When?" Jess asked, her voice going slightly higher pitched.

"Tonight. 7ish." He answered shortly. There was a silence as Jess stared at Becker with wide eyes. She then groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation. Becker chuckled lightly and pulled her into a hug.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jess mumbled into his chest.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: P.S Mijo54, I assumed as women go full 9months pregnancy for a single baby that they did the same if you had triplets. Really sorry, but it's too late to change it now. So…just pretend!**

**-TsukiBooks xx**


	5. Dinner & A Broken Heart

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience. And I'm sorry that the chapters haven't been very long. I did warn you this one might be shorter. But hopefully now things will get a bit more interesting.**

**Longest Chapter Yet!**

**Oh and also with Emily's 9month Triplet pregnancy! I've done some research and it is possible to go the full 9 months, BUT I think it's rare. A lot of the articles were hard to understand, but what are you gonna do? So I'll try and fix my mess up in this next chapter. Sorry Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 5 – Dinner & A Broken Heart**

Mrs Parker seemed excited about the idea of going out for dinner with their friends, their boss and his wife. And Mr Parker, though reluctant at first, also agreed to join them. Now everyone was getting ready.

Becker and Mr Parker sat in the Living Room waiting for the girls to be done. Mr Parker wore a fairly formal suit while Becker wore dark jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer. There was an awkward silence between them. Mrs Parker entered the Living Room, wearing a long red dress, red lipstick, red high heels and her hair was done up in a messy bun. Mr Parker smiled when he saw his wife.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth. As always." He said standing up and taking her hands in his. Becker couldn't stop himself from smiling at how much Mr and Mrs Parker obviously still loved each other, even after all these years.

"Thank you, Harold." She said, before pressing her lips against his cheek.

Jess suddenly exited their bedroom. Becker stood up and smiled. Mr Parker and Mrs Parker also smiled at their daughter. She wore a halterneck style blue cocktail dress with stilettos. Her hair was curled. She had a layer of dark blue eye-shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a layer of shiny lip gloss.

"Wow. You look amazing." Becker said in awe.

"Thanks." Jess said, a blush tainting her face. Even after all these years he could still make her blush. The doorbell suddenly went off, reminding the couple that they were not alone. "That'll be the limo." Becker said, after clearing his throat.

Mrs Parker took Mr Parker's arm and they followed Jess and Becker out of the house. Becker reached out and took Jess's hand. She looked over to him, he smiled softly and she smiled back.

They went out and got into the limo. They sat in silence until they arrived at the Restraunt. Mr Parker let out a low whistle as they all filed out of the limo. "Nice place." He said, as the limo drove away.

"It is rather nice isn't it?" Came a familiar sardonic tone that made Becker and Jess both sigh. They turned to see Lester and a woman in an orange evening dress. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was Lester's wife and she held onto Lester's arm. They had met her before at various events. She seemed so friendly and kind, it was actually hard to believe that she was married to Lester.

"Hello Sir. These are Jess's parents, and this is my boss; James." Becker introduced them.

"Bond?" Mr Parker choked out before anyone could stop him, causing Lester to raise an eyebrow.

"No. Lester. James Lester. But I do agree with Mr Bond that I like it shaken not stirred. This is my wife Ruthy." Lester replied, extending his hand to shake Mr Parker's.

"Hello. It's lovely to meet you." Ruthy said, pecking Mrs Parker on the cheek.

"And you. I'm Elizabeth and this is my Husband Harold. As Becker said, we're Jess's parents." Mrs Parker replied, smiling cheerfully at the woman in front of them.

"Thanks for this, Lester. It's a lovely Wedding Present." Jess said, smiling brilliantly.

"I agree. This is a lovely Wedding Present; paying for us all to have dinner at a nice Restraunt with their friends." Mrs Parker added.

"So do you do this for all your employees?" Mr Parker suddenly said. Becker and Jess exchanged horrified looks.

"Well, Becker is a very dedicated member of staff. It's thanks to him that many people today are alive. And Jess-…" Lester was saying before said Field Co-Ordinator interrupted him.

"Makes the best coffee _ever_! You know, everyone at _MI5_ practically live in the _coffee shop _where _I work_, the coffee is so good. Plus I baby-sit for Mr and Mrs Lester sometimes." She said, just hoping her boss would catch on. But unfortunately, Lester just stared at Jess in a confused manner. He opened his mouth to say something before Ruthy stamped on his foot causing him to shut it again.

There was an awkward silence…

"So who else is coming?" Mr Parker asked, breaking the tension.

"Well. There's our friends Abby and Connor Temple, they were my Roommates for a couple of years. Matt Anderson and his partner Emily Merchant, Becker works with Matt. Also Danny and Sarah Quinn, Sarah was a Waitress in where I work for a while. Then there's Jenny and Nick Cutter, Jenny works with Becker. And finally Stephen Hart, who also works with Becker." Jess explained brightly.

"And also Cookie, she's Becker's big sister and Stephen's girlfriend." Said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Stephen and Cookie standing there. Becker's jaw dropped. Cookie was wearing a _very_ short (as in shorter than what Jess was wearing!) red strapless dress, red high heels and she was wearing a layer of red lipstick.

"What are you doing here? Dressed like that?" Becker said, his voice sounding strained.

"I'm here with Stephen. And what's wrong with the way I'm dressed, baby brother?" Cookie said/asked with a smirk. Becker didn't answer as Abby and Connor approached with Jenny and Cutter.

"Hey guys!" Connor said brightly. Abby was wearing a yellow dress with black high heels. Jenny was wearing a longer purple dress with stilettos. They all grinned as they reached them.

"Hey Connor, Abby, Nick, Jenny!" Jess said, hugging each of them.

"Hey Jess, you look amazing." Abby complimented her friend.

"She does, doesn't she." Cookie interjected with a laugh.

"Wow Cookie, you look lovely too." Abby added as she saw Becker's older sister.

"Thanks Abs, so do you." Cookie replied as they hugged.

"Mum, Dad. This is Connor and Abby and Jenny and Nick. Guys, these are my parents." Jess introduced them all.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you all. Jess has told us all about you. Call Elizabeth and this is Harold." Mrs Parker greeted them as Mr Parker shook hands with Cutter and then Connor. Becker was still glaring at his big sister, who was now glaring back.

"Why are you really here?" Becker hissed as he took her to one side.

"Ok. Ok. Mum sent me to check out the In-Laws!" Cookie said in a whisper.

"What?" the Captain growled.

"Don't bite my head off! She made me! Like she made you go check out Frankie's family when Evy was getting married!" Cookie whispered, putting her hands up in defence. Becker opened his mouth to retaliate but he was interrupted by everyone's favourite red headed Ex-Copper.

"There's our favourite Soldier-Boy!" Danny said brightly, putting her arm around Becker's shoulder.

"Get off me Quinn!" Becker growled, pulling out of Danny's grasp. Three other people approached them, all of them laughing; Matt, Sarah and Emily. Emily had the rarity of being 9 months pregnant with triplets and late for the actual due date, which was a few days ago.

But this was caused by her vast travels through anomalies. The Doctor's at the ARC had recently discovered soon after New Dawn that travelling through anomalies could have affects on your body.

Becker, for example, had been through the same anomaly many times but he had stronger bones. That's why when Patrick shot him twice with an EMD on Medium, he didn't break a bone. And Danny was just as fast as a Sprinter, but he did none of the working out. All of them were affected in some way or another. So it was thought that maybe Emily had gone the full 9months with Triplets because of her travels through multiple anomalies.

Emily wasn't as big as everyone had thought she was going to be, either. In fact, she was the size of a woman who was 9months pregnant with Twins instead of Triplets. But she did look extremely exhausted. And so did Matt. He had bags under his eyes and he seemed more stubbly than usual, and that was saying something.

"Hello. I'm Sarah Quinn and this is my husband Daniel." Sarah said, pulling Danny away from the angry looking soldier. She was wearing a green dress that came right above the knee.

"But please call me Danny." Her husband added with a cheeky smirk.

"And I'm Matt Anderson and this is my partner Emily Merchant." Matt introduced them. Emily was wearing a purple dress that covered her large baby bump neatly, and still came right below the knee. While all of the other girl's were wearing high heels, she wore flats.

"Oh hello. I'm Jessica's Mother; Elizabeth. And this is her Father and my husband; Harold." Mrs Parker said, shaking hands with each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mr Parker said, nodding curtly to them.

"Shall we go in then?" Ruthy suggested. So with that everyone followed Lester and Ruthy inside. They were led into a private room and took their seats around a large table.

"Yuck. All of this makes me feel nauseous." Emily said, rubbing her baby bump as they examined the menu.

"When is the baby due?" Mrs Parker asked politely.

"About 4 days ago. And I'm actually 9months pregnant with Triplets." She answered her voice noticeably tense.

"Good Heavens. I wouldn't have realised. I thought you couldn't go the whole 9month term with Triplets?" Mrs Parker said in confusion.

"Well. It's not impossible for a woman for a woman pregnant with Triplets to reach 9months before going into labour. I was offered a C-Section when I reached 8months, but I wasn't comfortable with the idea." Emily explained.

"So the babies are due any day now?" Mr Parker laughed, a smile on his face. He seemed to have taken well to the Core Team, Or at least better than he'd taken to Becker; who was _still_ glaring at Cookie.

"Yes. It's quite a unique case." Matt said, putting his hand on her expanded tummy.

"Is this your first time pregnant, Emily?" Mrs Parker asked.

"Yeah." Matt and Emily replied in unison.

"Triplets on the first time? Bloody hell! Jessie was enough for me to deal with!" Mr Parker said, flicking his eyebrows.

"Dad!" Jess exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh hush, Harold. Jess was a delight. Do any of the rest of you have children?" Mrs Parker said, laughing lightly.

"We do. We have a son, Evan, he's one." Jenny said smiling as Nick grasped her hand. Everyone ordered their food before they turned back to the conversation.

"So Jess says you two were her old roommates. What do you do for a living?" Mrs Parker asked Connor and Abby. They both shot glances at Jess, who nodded, and then looked back at Mr and Mrs Parker with smiles.

"Abby works in the Zoo and I'm a Palaeontologist." Connor said, going by the story Jess told them.

"I see. What about you the rest of you? What do you all do?" The older Woman asked, turning to the rest of the group.

"Well I worked in the Coffee Shop with Jess when we first moved here, just until I got something more permanent. Danny's a Police Officer and now I now work in the Museum." Sarah told them.

"I'm a Professor at the local University and Jenny is one of the Public Relations Officers for MI5, in Becker's department." Nick said brightly.

"Matt works with Stephen, Jenny and Becker at MI5. While I'm currently not working, just until the Triplets get older." Emily added cheerfully.

"As Emily said, I work in MI5 with Becker, Matt and Jenny. Plus I've known Nick for years." Stephen continued.

"And I'm an Exterior/Interior Designer." Cookie concluded. At that point all the drinks and appetisers were brought over. And everyone tucked into their starters.

"Tell us about your family Cookie. I'd love to know more about Becker." Mrs Parker asked, causing Cookie's face to light up like a Christmas Tree and Becker look like he wanted nothing more than to go crawl under a rock.

"Ok. Well first off his first name isn't Becker. That's our last name." Cookie started up, but was cut off by Becker kicking her under the table.

"Charlotte!" He hissed.

"Well what's your first name?" Mr Parker demanded, looking at Becker darkly again.

"Dad, it doesn't matter. Not even his family call him by his First Name. People only ever call him either By Becker or his Middle Name." Jess said quickly.

"No. I refuse to call the boy by his last name!" Mr Parker said rather indignantly.

"It's _Hilary_. H-I-L-A-R-Y. Hilary." Cookie said cheerfully with an evil grin. Becker winced painfully and the whole table went silent. Mr and Mrs Parker both stared at Becker in surprise. Matt, Danny, Stephen, Connor and Cookie were all struggling not to laugh.

"No wonder you keep it quiet." Lester broke the silence in a typical Lester-Like sardonic way.

"Hilary? Your name is Hilary?" Mr Parker said slowly.

"Dad…" Jess moaned sadly.

"It's a family name. Our Granddad's name actually." Becker explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we'll just call you Becker then." Her Father said awkwardly, actually looking at the boy with pity. Emily suddenly let out a yelp. Everyone jumped and turned to look at her.

"One of the babies just kicked me. It's okay." She said quickly, noticing everyone looked as if they were about to run a marathon, especially Matt. They all let out a breath of relief. An awkward silence followed.

"So, Mr Lester, do you play golf?" Mr Parker asked Becker, breaking the silence.

The rest of the night was filled with casual and comfortable conversations. Lester and Mr Parker got on like a house on fire, which made Becker wonder whether it was a good thing or a bad thing for him right now? After all, his Boss was sometimes evil, in his own opinion.

Jenny and Mrs Parker were all discussing their own Weddings. Ruthy and Abby were talking with Emily and Matt about her pregnancy and the Triplets. Cookie was telling Cutter, Sarah and Danny about how Mel (Becker's second from eldest sister) had her baby three months ago, a very healthy baby girl called Rachel. Becker and Jess were talking with Stephen and Connor.

It was around 10:30Pm, by the time they were all leaving the Restraunt. Becker, Jess, Mr and Mrs Parker said their goodbyes and then they all got into the limo.

"You're friends seem friendly." Mrs Parker said cheerfully.

"Yeah! We like them too!" Jess laughed.

"And your sister was lovely too." Mrs Parker added, turning to look at the young Captain.

"Yeah. She's just great." Becker said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile. Jess had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"She said she was twin." The older woman said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, there's two of 'em. My other older sister is called Scarlotte. But we all call her Lottie. She's married with three little kids." Becker told them with a fond smile on his face.

"Scarlotte? I thought it would be that 'Mel', Cookie was talking about?" Mrs Parker said narrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, she's my other big sister. Melody. She's also married and recently had a baby, actually." Becker explained.

"So you have _three_ older sisters?" Mr Parker said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

The limousine pulled up in front of Becker's flat.

"Err, no, I actually have four _older _sisters." He replied awkwardly as they all got out of limo. "Cookie, Mel and _Evy_; she's married with twins herself." He added, trying to sound casual about it. Mr Parker and Mrs Parker shot each other surprised looks and Mr Parker opened his mouth to say something when another meek voice cut across him.

"Jamie?"

They all turned around and saw a pretty girl with black hair and an eyebrow piercing. She was wearing black shorts with fishnet tights, a black vest top with a dark green long sleeved shirt underneath and old tatty black army boots. She didn't wear any lipstick but she had worn a few layers of black eyeliner and mascara but now makeup trials ran down her cheeks. The young punk sat on the door mat. Two black bags sat on the ground either side of her,

"Boots? What are you doing here?" Becker said, instantly realising the girl was his little sister. Mr Parker was glaring at Becker, obviously he was wondering whether this younger girl was possibly an Ex or current girlfriend. Boots noticed the Parkers also as she seemed to shrink in their wake.

"Oh, right, the Wedding. I forgot. I'm sorry. I'll just go to Evy's." She said shyly as she stood up. She went to pick up the black bags but Jess stop her by walking over and grasping her forearm.

"Don't worry about the Wedding, what happened?" She said softly, putting her other hand on Boot's back. Becker also walked over and grasped his little sister's shoulder.

"Johnny cheated on me." Boots burst out sobbing. Becker and Jess exchanged brief looks, Jess's of pity while Becker's was of anger.

Johnny was a young man who was Boot's boyfriend. They had met during a Skillet Concert on New Year. They hit it off and things moved very fast in their, what they called, relationship. She had fallen in love with the guy, or what she thought was love. And he used that to his advantage. Of course, all of the Beckers hated the guy and trusted him as far as they could throw Monty the Mammoth, especially Becker and Shane. But just last week they'd moved into together.

The most frustrating thing of all is ever since they'd gotten together, Boots had turned from being strong, determined and her own person to being someone who just wanted to impress their boyfriend. It was all part of his influence. She didn't even like being with the guy, yet she stayed with him anyway.

Normally if you didn't like her, she wouldn't give a damn. And she certainly wouldn't go out of her way or bend over backwards just to impress you. But this Johnny had manipulated her into something she wasn't.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." Becker sighed, pulling her into a hug. Jess also sighed sadly and patted her back comfortingly. Mr and Mrs Parker once again exchanged confused looks.

"What happened?" Jess asked softly.

"Well, I was doing my Meds Training all day today and when I walked in, he was snogging some tramp! We argued for hours before I took all I could carry and walked out!" Boots sobbed.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" Becker offered casually, causing his younger sister to laugh lightly.

"I feel like such an idiot." She said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone gets fooled at one time." Jess told her comfortingly.

"Look, I really shouldn't be here. Not with the Wedding coming up so soon. I'll catch a train to Romsey and see you on the big day." Boots said, pulling herself together. Or at least trying too, she still looked a mess. Jess and Becker looked to each other and silently agreed.

"Look, Jess's parents are staying at our place and will be here until after the Wedding." Becker aid slowly as he unlocked the door.

"But, there is no harm in you sleeping on the sofa until after the Wedding too!" Jess added.

"No, no, I can't! You've already got so much on your hands." Boots tried, obviously not wanting to be a bother

"Yes you can and you will. You'll be out of the house during the day for Meds Training. You won't be any bother. Plus you are one of my bridesmaids, so you can come with me and Abby to pick up my dress!" Jess said, beaming at her.

"I don't know…" Boots started slowly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're staying. End of conversation." Becker announced in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as he grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her off way across the threshold.

"Excuse me? Who is this young lady, again?" Mrs Parker asked with an expression mixed with curiosity, politeness and concern. The look only a mother could wear.

"Oh right. Boots, this is my Mum and Dad." Jess introduced them.

"And this is Boots, real name Stephanie. She's my little sister." Becker added cautiously.

"Wait! Let me get this straight! You're the _only boy_ is _six_?" Mr Parker said in total astonishment. Becker and Boots looked at each other and burst out laughing, Becker laughing more nervously than Boots.

"No." He said, trying to sound casual again as he picked up the black bags. "I'm the _eldest boy _in _eleven._" Becker finished awkwardly, stepping inside with Jess and Boots not far behind. Mr and Mrs Parker were left on the doorstep with their jaws hanging open.

"Oh bloody hell." Mr Parker finally said as they followed Becker, Boots and Jess into the apartment.

"_What_ have we gotten ourselves into?"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: A little quote from Matthew Anderson in **_**Siblings Are Menaces**_**. This is a much longer Chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reading and please review! I hope I've fixed my mess up with Emily!**

**-TsukiBooks x**


	6. Operation Pub-Bonding

**Author's Note: Speaking to my Nan and Mum, I think I've pushed my luck with Emily. But I hope I've nearly made up for it. Enjoy, keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 6 – Operation Pub-Bonding: **

**###Saturday the 24****th**** of May 2014###**

Boots woke up on the sofa the next morning. It took a few moments for her to remember why she was so upset. Then it hit her, and it hit her hard. Boots groaned and buried her head into her pillow. The more she thought about it, the more she realised what an idiot she had been. She wasn't one to be manipulated. She wasn't naïve; in fact she was actually pretty street smart. But this stupid guy had somehow made her think she was in love with him.

Boots wasn't upset because of him, nope! Her Mam always said never cry over a guy who'd do something as cowardly as cheat. She was really upset about the way he'd made a fool out of her.

Sighing, the young punk doctor got up and padded across the hard wooden Living Room floor and decided to make herself a cup of tea. But as she entered the Kitchen, she found that someone had already beaten her to it. Jess stood there, making a cup of coffee. Boots checked her watch and found it was only 6:41Am.

"Jess?" She said, causing the older brunette to jump and swivel around.

"Boots! Oh good morning! Sorry if I woke you!" Jess said quickly.

"No. No, Jess, it's fine. You didn't wake me up. I just got up for a cup of tea." Boots replied, laughing lightly.

"Oh, ok. How are you feeling this morning?" Jess asked as she started to make Boots some tea.

"Ok, I guess. I just wish I hadn't been so stupid." She replied quietly.

"You're not stupid, dear." Came a soft voice from behind her. Both girls looked around and saw Mrs Parker standing in the doorway, wearing her red dressing gown. The older woman crossed the room and settled down at the table beside Boots.

"You're human. –I'll have a cup of tea please, Jessica. Now, you listen to me; many years ago I was seeing this man. Absolute idiot and not the kind of man I'd have ever gone for in my right mind. And looking back at that time, I still wonder what on earth possessed me to start dating him in the first place." Mrs Parker told the Punk and the Field Co-Ordinator. Jess placed down two cups of tea and a coffee for herself as she joined them.

"Now, the moral of this story if that no matter how street wise or how strong you are, once in a while you'll get deceived. But once it's over, you can look ahead. A few days after he and I broke up, I realised by true prince charming was Jessica's Father." Mrs Parker concluded with a bright smile on her face. Boots and Jess exchanged grins.

* * *

When the boys eventually got up, they gathered around the kitchen and had breakfast, provided by Becker and Boots; who argued while making it. Mr Parker sat reading the newspaper while Mrs Parker laughed and spoke with Becker and Boots as they made breakfast. Jess, however, was the only one who not enjoying the morning. She spoke quickly to Abby on the phone, running her hands through her hair over and over again. Eventually Becker took the phone off her, said a quick goodbye to Abby and hung it up. Jess stared at him as if she was debating to kill him or not.

"Jessica, darling, is there a problem?" Becker asked brightly.

"No. I just want to make sure Abby is okay to come and meet us at the Dress Shop. But apparently she and Connor were arguing last night. What if they break up during the Wedding, Becker? It would be the most depressing Wedding ev-…" Jess said hurriedly.

"Stop it." Becker interrupted her suddenly. "One: you've already texted her four times today. Two: Abby and Connor are only arguing because Abby hasn't really been eating lately and he's worried about her. And three: they're _never_ going to break up, _ever_. So stop worrying."

"You were told." Boots interjected as she flipped one of the pancakes. Jess laughed and hugged Becker around the middle.

"I know. I know. I'm being crazy." Jess said with a deep sigh as Becker went back to cooking with his little sister.

"But not unpleasant crazy." Becker said, giving her a wink. Jess laughed at their inside joke from when they'd first met. She leant over and gave him a peck on the lips. She then glanced at her parents and walked around the kitchen to meet Becker.

"Are you going to be okay alone with them?" Jess asked in an undertone.

"Of course! Nothing can knock me down." Becker replied with a smirk.

During Breakfast…

"So…Becker…you have ten brothers and sister?" Mr Parker said slowly.

"My Mam and Dad wanted a big family." Becker said, with a smile and shrug.

"And you're the youngest, Boots?" Mrs Parker asked politely.

"Oh no. After me there is Luke and Rocky." She replied brightly.

"Well, tell us a bit more about your family." Mr Parker said, seemingly cheerfully. He seemed in a very good mood today.

"O…K. Well, you know about my older sisters; Cookie, Lottie, Mel and Evy. Cookie and Lottie are six years older than me. Then six years younger than me is Shane, he's in training to be a police officer. He recently turned 21." Becker explained slowly.

"Then there's me, and I've also recently turned 20. Shane and I are Irish Twins, you see; siblings who were born within a year. After me there's Luke, who is 17. And finally the youngest out of us all is our little sister Rocky, she's 16." Boots finished brightly.

"What are you parents like?" Mrs Parker asked with a smile.

"Well, our Dad's called Edward Becker and he was a Doctor. He's very kind and very honest. He was loads of fun as a kid." Becker explained thinking about his Dad with a fond smile on his face.

"And our Mum's name is Miranda. She worked part time as a Florist just for something else to do really. But mainly she was a stay at home Mum, you can understand with eleven kids. And well, she's lovely. She's puts us all first and she is very protective of us." Boots continued with a laugh which Mrs Parker also laughed.

"Do you have any Aunts or Uncles?" Mr Parker asked, actually interested.

"Well, we have an Uncle is Italy from our Mum's side but we don't really talk to him." Boots said thoughtfully.

"But there is our Granddad!" Becker added quickly. "He's a great old kook. He's 85 but still acts like he's in his thirties. He's wise though. I would go to him about anything." He continued with a boyish grin, Boots nodding her agreement.

"And what does your family think of our little Jessie?" Mrs Parker asked with a laugh.

"We all love her to bits. She's absolutely great. She's really brought Jamie out of his shell." Boots said, grinning cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" Mr Parker asked, suddenly looking serious. Boots looked to Becker instantly, her eyes wide. Becker smiled at her and took a calming breath.

"About three months before I met Jess, I went through some really bad stuff at work and just quit and walked out. It was too much. I went back to Romsey to spend time with my family…but I wasn't the same. I was in a bad place. I had a kind of… broke away from the family even though I was staying with them. Now, I was offered my job back and I took it. And soon after that I met Jess. Things changed, after that. When I smiled, I wasn't faking it. I started talking to my parents and family a bit more. And well, Jess really brought out everything good in me." Becker explained his voice raw. Everyone, including Mr Parker, smiled.

* * *

Jess pulled up outside the Dress Shop in Becker's truck with Boots in the passenger seat. They got out and Jess locked up just as Abby, dressed in jeans, white t-shirt and brown jacket, approached them.

"Hiya." She said brightly, hugging her brunette friend. "Boots? What are you doing here?"

"She's staying with me and Becker until after the Wedding and I asked her if she wanted to come with." Jess explained before Boots could say anything herself, obviously trying to save her dignity which she was thankful for.

"Oh cool. Well let's go get you the Wedding Dress." Abby said with a grin as they all entered into the Dress Shop.

"Where's Becker by the way?" She added.

* * *

Back at the flat; Becker was sat between Mr Parker and Mrs Parker. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and was the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The young soldier cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So…" He started slowly, thinking quickly. "What was your wedding like then?"

* * *

Meanwhile; Jess stood on a stool as the middle aged Dress Maker called Carol made adjustments to the dress. The dress had a chunky halterneck bodice which fell into an A-Line skirt. She looked stunning. Which the girls could not stop mentioning, Abby and Boots sat watching was drinking Champaign.

"I couldn't help but notice that my big brother doesn't seem to be quite in your Dad's good books." Boots mentioned, grinning wickedly.

"That's one way of putting it." Jess said, rather darkly.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" the younger girl asked curiously.

"Hope for that Becker can charm the man?" Abby laughed.

"Probably." Jess answered. "I mean, my Dad's not normally so…_judgemental_. He's lovely really. I know it's a shock to find out that I'm marrying a guy they've never met before, but my Mum seems to like Becker good enough. I just want the Wedding to go perfectly, but how can it go like that when the two most important men are hardly on good-mannered speaking terms."

Carol laughed lightly.

"There is not one bride who's entered my shop and not wanted the Wedding to go perfectly. But let me tell you this; no matter what happens, even if everything should go wrong, it'll still be perfect. Because all that really matters is that you marry the man you want to spend the rest of your life with." She said wisely, patting Jess's hand gently.

"And look at it like this; both Becker and your Dad are seriously overprotective of you. I'm sure they can always bond over that." Abby joked, with a wide grin.

"I've got an idea to make your Dad and Jamie friends." Boots suddenly said, causing everyone to turn quickly to look at her.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are you?" Jess said her eyes wide.

"No, no. Abby gave me the idea when she was talking about bonding, that really all they need is a chance to bond. And what do all blokes bond over?" Boots said, grinning with excitement. The girls just stared at her with bemused and confused expressions. The young doctor sighed exasperatedly.

"Beers? Alcohol? They should go to the pub!" She said, annoyed.

"Good idea. But there is one problem." Abby said, taking a sip of her own Champaign.

"Neither Jamie nor my Dad will ever ask the other to go to the pub." Jess added darkly.

"_That _is just a simple speed-bump. We just have to give them a reason why they _have _to go." Boots replied calmly, waving her hand around airily.

"And how do we do that?" Abby asked the dark haired girl.

"We are three of the most brilliant and sneaky girls that I know! –Not counting Mum, Jenny, Evy, Emily, Cookie, Lottie, Sarah, Rocky and Mel. But I'm sure we can think of something." She answered with a smirk. They fell into a silence before a certain brown haired Field Co-Ordinator grinned wickedly.

"What if they go out with the rest of the guys…for a _guys-night-out-before-the-big-day _type thing?" Jess suggested, stepping down from the stool as Carol finished up.

"Oh that's good! Then we can have a girl's night in!" Abby said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Excellent. Give me Danny's number and I'll sort it." Boots said, standing up.

"Why Danny?" Jess asked.

"Cos he won't give them a choice, will he?" The punk replied with a smirk. She looked Jess up and down and then smiled softly. "You do look absolutely stunning." She added softly.

"Thanks. Well, here's to Operation Pub-Bonding!" Jess said, raising her glass in a toast. The two other girls clinked their glasses against Jess's, drained the last of the Champaign and then they all burst out laughing.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience and kindness. Everything is settling down now. This chapter is for you guys! I wanted to get this update finished before Christmas, but I was really stuck on it because I've been really depressed lately (for obvious reasons) and also because of lack of inspiration. But I got there in the end! I probably won't update until after New Year so that I might write some Christmas Fanfics. Requests Welcome! So have a lovely Christmas and see you all in 2013! **

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! And God Bless!**

**-TsukiBooks xx**


	7. A Father's Love

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! I'm a little stuck, here! I've struggled with this so much lately. But I'll leave it up to you guys. Who do you think should be Becker's Best Man? Each of the men has very unique friendships with him. I didn't want to pick any of his brothers because it would seem like favouritism. So it's either Nick Cutter, Connor Temple, Danny Quinn, Stephen Hart, Matt Anderson or James Lester.**

**Pick Carefully!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 7 – A Father's Love: **

**###Monday the 26****th**** of May 2014###**

It had been two days since Jess and Boots had disappeared to the Dress shop and returned with rather evil grins. Becker sighed darkly as he buttoned up his red shirt in front of the mirror. Danny Quinn had somehow roped him into a trip to the local pub for drinks with the boys while the girls had Girl's Night In. They had decided to have some Stag-Do-Type-Thing. This meant that his future Father In-Law, who already hated him, would be joining them and probably hating him even more so. _Just Wonderful!_

Becker left the bedroom and saw that the Living Room had been turned into a giant Sleep-Over. He went into the Kitchen and got himself glass of water. Boots suddenly appeared with a sneaky look in her eyes.

"So…I suppose you're not really looking forward to tonight then?" She said slowly walking over and hoisting herself onto the counter. Becker looked at her with a sheepish expression.

"_Really?_ What gave you _that_ idea?" He said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a…_blessing_…in disguise?" Boots said with a suspicious air about her.

"Yeah right!" Becker said darkly. She rolled her eyes.

"Look bro, it's obvious you aint Daddy-Parker's Good Books right now. This is your chance to bond with man! All you've got to do is charm him. I mean, you charmed Jess so much that she's marrying you. So just do the same…_well_…not _completely_ the same…that'd be weird…but you know what I mean." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Anyway! All you've got to do is impress him."

"What do you think I've been trying to do? The man hates me!" Becker said indignantly and exasperatedly in an undertone so that no one but his younger sister could hear him. Boots rolled her eyes and made a tutting sound.

"_Honestly_. To think you have brains. All you've got to do is show him how much you love Jess. Show him that she's safe with you. If that doesn't work then just get the boys to talk you up to him." She said, grinning.

"And if all of the above fail?" Becker asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Then there's no hope for you and Jess." She replied bluntly. Before Becker could even open his mouth to reply, Mr Parker exited his room, wearing a very grim expression, and soon followed by Mrs Parker. It seemed that she'd been telling him to behave himself or something.

"Alright. Let's just go and get this over with." He said darkly, before being swatted over the arm by Mrs Parker.

"Good Luck." Boots said airily, patting her brother on the shoulder, jumping down off the counter and going into the Living Room. She threw herself down on the sofa just as Jess excited the bathroom, wearing her pyjamas.

"You boys going now? Have fun." She said cheerfully, kissing her fiancé on the cheek as he past.

"We'll try." Becker mumbled quietly as he opened the door for Mr Parker to go through.

"Bye." Boots sang airily, giving them a wave. The door slammed shut behind them and they girls all grinned evilly and settled themselves around the sofa.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mrs Parker asked, having been let in on the scheme.

"Don't worry. I've got a good feeling about this." Jess replied, grinning excitedly.

* * *

Becker and Mr Parker drove to the Pub in total silence. It was stupid, really. Both of the men in Becker's truck just wanted Jess Parker to be happy. They both wanted to protect her. At the end of the day Boots was right; Mr Parker just needed to see just how much Becker loved her.

When they arrived, Becker parked the truck and they went inside the Pub. The boys had commandeered the whole of the bar and were laughing among themselves. Danny and Stephen were setting up a came of pool. Cutter and Matt sat talking over a couple of beers. And Connor was attempting to play darts.

"Hey! Here's the Man of the moment!" Matt shouted, grinning widely. The large group clapped and laughed. Some of the Soldiers wolf whistled or called out.

"Alright, boys?" Becker said smiling at his friends as he and Mr Parker entered inside.

"Mr Parker, good for you to join us." Cutter said, shaking hands with the older man.

"Well, my Wife insisted that I get to know my future Son In-Law. Though I think I know him pretty now." Mr Parker said, shooting a dark look at the young Captain. An awkward silence followed.

"So, who wants a drink?" Connor finally said, breaking the silence in a typical Connor-Like-Way.

"I can't. I'm driving." Becker said, settling himself down at the bar.

"Oh c'mon Becker. Your flat is just around the corner. You can walk home. C'mon, seven beers please barman." Stephen ordered, as they all sat down. The Barman gave out the beers and the boys sat around chatting.

"Okay, so it's question time. I'm just gonna ask you a few questions about your soon-to-be chain and ball. Starting with what was the first date like?" Matt asked, grinning at the younger man. Becker rolled his eyes but noticed Mr Parker watching intently. He decided that this maybe his chance to prove to the man that he really did love Jess.

"Well, I took her out to a really nice Chinese Restraunt, the really proper kind. It was great." Becker explained, smiling fondly at the memory. Mr Parker raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Okay, next question. When did you realise you loved her?" Connor asked.

"Now that's a hard one. I don't know, really. I guess I always knew, from the moment I met her." He replied, in tone soft. Danny, Connor, Matt and Cutter exchanged goofy grins, remembering how they'd felt the same.

"When did you decide you wanted to marry her, and why?" Stephen asked the next question.

"Ah, well. It was actually during Danny's and Sarah's Wedding, a few months after Evan was born, that I realised just how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jess." Becker started, with a goofy grin.

"You're welcome!" Danny interrupted in a sing-song voice.

"Anyway…she was dancing with Sarah's Nephew. And I was watching her. And I realised that I was probably the luckiest man in the world. She was the most brilliant woman in the world and she had fallen in love with me. She brought out a better side to me. I realised that I just wanted to spend the rest of my life her. I realised I wanted her to be my wife." He continued his eyes almost misty with memory.

"Now the whole romantic thing is over, we have one last question: what is your favourite part of her body?" Danny asked, causing Becker to blush furiously, Mr Parker choke on his beer and the rest of the boys roar with laughter.

"I'm not answering that, Quinn." The Captain hissed at his friend, who was now leaning off of Matt for support as they laughed hysterically.

* * *

It was several hours later, Becker had only had one and a half as he wanted to stay as sober as possible. The others all drank a few beers. But Mr Parker ordered beer, after beer, after beer, after beer and so on.

And sooner rather than later, he was drunk. But he was considerably more friendly that way. He and the boys roared with laughter as he told multiple funny stories about his time in the army and when Jess was a child,

Strange as it was, Becker enjoyed himself. He couldn't help but laugh as Mr Parker told them about the time he took Jess out fishing, which she was completely against, and ended up getting the hook caught through his lip. It was a good time. But as Mr Parker started to get dizzy and stumble over things, Becker decided to take the drunken man back home.

"Sorry guys, I'd better this guy home." He said, guiding Mr Parker out of the bar.

"Bye!" they roared as soon the pub door closed behind them, though Becker could still hear his friends laughing. Mr Parker was chuckling rather wildly as he leaned against the wall.

"C'mon Mr Parker. We should get you home to bed." Becker said, helping the man back up and supporting him someway down the road. Suddenly the drunken man stopped, pulled away from the young Captain and leaned against the lamppost.

"What is it?" Becker asked slowly.

"Tired. Gimme ah moment." Mr Parker said unsteadily, sliding down the lamppost to sit on the ground. Becker sighed and knelt down beside him, chuckling silently and shaking his head at the ground.

"You-you're goo man, Beck'r." Mr Parker slurred suddenly. He looked up at his Future Father In-Law with a surprised look on his face. Mr Parker patted him on the face lightly.

"Ma Wife thinks I've beeeen a bi' 'arsh on you." Mr Parker continued rather pathetically. "I guesses I hav' beeeen though. Bu' Jessiee, is ma li'le girl, ya see. An' I know ya lurv her, bu' I-I wanna make sure ma li'le girl is gonna 'appy. I wanna make sure ma Jessiee is gonna be looked aft'r!" He explained, looking up at Becker with a sad and pitiful expression on face. The young soldier sighed again, though this time it was a hefty dark sigh.

"You probably won't remember me saying this in the morning, but I've messed up, a lot. People died and went missing because of me. Now that doesn't matter so much anymore because everyone's back; but I could have prevented them from leaving in the first place, if I'd just protected them, properly." Becker told him quietly.

"But for everything I've done wrong, I must have done something right. Because then Jessica Parker came into my life. She brought out everything good in me. She made me realise that I'm not as useless as I once thought. She makes me feel strong. And her happiness is the most important thing to me. I wouldn't have asked her to marry to me if I didn't think I could protect her or make her happy." The Soldier concluded.

Mr Parker stared at Becker for a moment or two, tears in his eyes. He then sighed and started to get to his feet again, with the help of his Future Son In-Law. "You're a goo' man, Beck'r. Stay tha' way." He said as Becker started to support him down the road again.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I suppose it isn't the longest Chapter, but it isn't the shortest either. Anyway, please keep reading, please review and please vote on who you think should be Bestman! **


	8. Abby's Secret

**Author's Note: This chapter is quite short in comparison to the last couple of chapters. I'm really getting motivated for this now! So, Chapters should be less far apart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 8 – Abby's Secret: **

**###Monday the 26****th**** of May 2014###**

Minutes after Becker and Mr Parker had left; Abby, Emily, Jenny, Sarah and Cookie had arrived one by one within seconds of each other. They were all wearing Pyjamas. They spent the first few hours simply watching RomComs and eating completely unhealthy food.

"Okay! Who wants Champaign?" Jess asked, carrying a tray with glasses full of the fizzy Champaign. The Girls sat around the Living Room, having a classic Beauty Evening. "And I have some orange juice for you, Emily." She added.

"Okay! We were talking to the boys and they said they were going to ask your future hubby a few questions. So why don't we ask you a few questions too?" Jenny suggested she applied a facemask to Abby's face.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. But nothing naughty." Jess said, grinning widely as Cookie painted her nails.

"When was the first time you realised you loved Becker?" Sarah asked.

"From the very first day I knew I felt something for him. He was just sweet and funny." She answered, after pondering over the question for a moment or two.

"What's your special song?" Cookie asked curiously.

"As cliché as it sounds…_Bridge of Light_ by _Pink_. It was the first song we ever danced too. It was so romantic." Jess answered fondly.

"What was it like when he first kissed you?" Emily asked, grinning excitedly. Jess sighed deeply as she bit her lip lightly.

"It was _amazing. _It felt like a hundred fireworks were going off and the whole of time just stopped. It still does feel that way." She replied, smiling brilliantly at the memory. Mrs Parker, Cookie and Boots didn't quite realise just what that meant to all the other girls.

Time was something they, of all people, knew they couldn't control. It was something that just came and went and could never be stopped. But for them, whenever they kissed their special men, it felt like it was just them and nothing else. Not even the anomalies.

"How romantic!" sighed Mrs Parker, with a soft smile.

"Well, enough about me! What's going on with you guys?" Jess asked, clearing her throat after a moment or two of silence. "How are things between you and Stephen, Cookie?"

"Well, it's actually going great. I've never really been very good at this whole relationship thing…" She began, grinning widely.

"I'll say." Boots cut across her with her a flick of her eyebrows. Cookie shot her a dark look and continued.

"But with Stephen, its different…he's so sweet and romantic. I know it's only been four months but I think I've really started falling for him. But this whole long-distance relationship is a pain in the ass. What do you think I should do about it?" She looked to them with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, I don't know. But I'm glad it's working out for you. I've known Stephen for a long time and I think he really likes you too." Jenny said, squeezing Cookie's hand.

"What about you, Emily? How you coping with the three little bundles of joy inside of you?" Sarah asked, turning to look at a pregnant Victorian friend.

"Sarah, I'm over nine months pregnant with triplets. How do you think I'm coping?" she replied with a sheepish smile.

"What do you miss most about not being pregnant?" Jess asked, with a grin.

"Oh where to start! I suppose I really miss getting up without needing help. Or drinking coffee or Champaign or any alcoholic beverage. Or sleeping on my front. Or being thin. Or…" Emily listed, causing her friends to laugh.

"We get it! Being pregnant sucks!" Abby suddenly snapped, causing everyone to fall silent as she got to her feet and stormed out of the room. She slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. The room was deadly silent for a moment or two.

"Well that was odd." Boots broke the silence.

"She's been acting pretty weird all night. I wonder what's up with her?" Jenny wondered aloud, worrying about her blonde friend.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Jess asked, curiously. It hadn't escaped her attention that Abby had been acting out of character for the past couple of weeks.

The Blonde Woman suddenly stepped back out of the bathroom, no longer wearing her face back. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Emily. I know things have been roughed for you lately." Abby apologised seriously.

"It's alright, Abby. I know you didn't mean it." The Victorian Woman replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you okay, though, Abby? You've been really quiet all night and haven't even touched your Champaign." Jess said, concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"Not to mention according to Connor you haven't been eating properly, lately." Sarah added.

"Really guys, I'm okay…"

"And why did you asked for non-alcoholic Champaign at the Dress Shop?" She asked curiously.

"I was driving…"

"You've been acting really weird lately, anyway." Emily suddenly continued.

"Oh for goodness sake! I'm fine! I haven't been sleeping well, okay!" Abby said sharply.

"We're just worried about you, Abby. And for good reason." Jess replied quickly. "You're not eating properly. You're not touching any Champaign. You've been acting really quiet and odd. And now you're saying you haven't been sleeping well…"

The Field Co-Ordinator trailed off the penny finally dropped. Nearly everyone in the room stared at the blonde woman in utter shock. Suddenly everything was making sense. Suddenly everything became as clear as day. Abby looked at her friends rather apprehensively.

"You're not?" Jess gasped.

"What isn't she?" Boots asked, confused.

"I don't know." Abby admitted to Jess, ignoring the youngest girl in the room who still seemed to be clueless.

"Do you think you are?" Sarah asked.

"What does she think?" The Punk asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know." Abby repeated, still ignoring her.

"So you haven't taken a test?" Emily said, looking at the blonde woman seriously.

"Not yet. I'm scared to know what the result is." She replied darkly.

"Result of what test?" Boots asked impatiently, but still everyone ignored her.

"It's best to know the answer, Abby." Mrs Parker suddenly said, squeezing her shoulder. Boots slapped her forehead.

"Believe me, I'm trying." She muttered under her breath.

"I know. But what if me and Conn aren't ready, yet?" Abby asked the other women.

"Ready for what?" Boots whined, getting very fed up.

"Oh c'mon Abby! You and Connor will be fine. I mean, you've been raising Rex for years." Jess said sheepishly.

"I know. But I still don't think I can do this. There's so much to think about." Abby said, covering her face with her hands.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Boots finally shouted at the top of her voice. The women turned to look at the young doctor with sheepish expressions. Cookie rolled her eyes.

"For goodness sake, Boots. You're just as clueless as our dear old brother sometimes." She said exasperatedly.

"I might be pregnant." Abby said in barely a whisper.

"Pregnant? Bloody hell, to think I'm a Medical Student and I still didn't see that one coming." Boots said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well you need to know, Abby." Jess said firmly. She went into the bathroom and returned with an unopened pregnancy test. The girls, mainly Mrs Parker, stared at her for second in shock. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that." She said sternly. She handed it over to Abby with a reassuring look. When she didn't take it, Jess said in a soft tone of voice; "Look whatever the result, it'll be okay."

Finally, Abby nodded, took the test and went into the bathroom. The girls exchanged concerned looks. After five minutes, Abby came out holding the pregnancy test in her hands.

"I just have to wait a couple of minutes." She said, setting it upon the coffee table. The girls gathered around, waiting in silence for a few moments. Finally Emily broke the silence.

"Abby, I realise now that I must've scared you when I spoke about how horrid my pregnancy was. And I won't lie to you; it is not always as easy as people think. But believe me, when feel your child inside of you…it is worth all of the horridness." She said, grasping her hand comfortingly. Tears welled up in Abby's eyes.

"Thanks guys." She whispered as the girls gathered around and hugged her softly. Abby's watch beeped, showing that it was time for the result. They all broke apart and looked to the untouched pregnancy test.

"I can't do it. Jess, you look." Abby told her friend after a few seconds. Jess nodded, walked over and picked it up. She looked at the instructions in her hands and then back again. There was a couple of seconds silence.

"So?" Jenny asked, wrapping her arm around Abby's shoulder. Jess looked up at her.

"It's negative, you're not pregnant." She said quietly. Tears welled up in Abby's eyes and she turned away from the rest of the group. There was a long silence.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Boots asked gently.

"That should have been good news, right?" She said quietly, the group remained silent.

"Why is it then, that I feel so sad?" she added, bursting into sobs. Once again, the group of women gathered around their friend and engulfed her in comforting arms.

"It's a good thing that you are pregnant, then?" Jess suddenly asked, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. The girls broke apart and stared at her in total shock.

"What?" Abby said quietly.

"I lied. It's positive. You _are _pregnant. But at least now you know how you really feel about it." Jess said, shrugging lightly. There was silence before Abby screamed in delight and hugged Jess furiously. The girls laughed and took it in turns to hug her.

The front door was suddenly opened and Abby quickly hid the pregnancy test in her bag. Becker stumbled in, supporting a very drunk Mr Parker. Mrs Parker put her hand to her mouth and Jess's eyes widened. Becker smiled awkwardly as the women stared at surprise.

"I swear. This was not my fault." He said finally as the older man slid down the door post. Boots sniffled a laugh.

"Lizzie!" Mr Parker shouted when he caught sight of his wife who was standing over him with a very dark look that matched Jess's whenever she was angry. He looked up at her and then back down at himself with the most confused expression known to man.

"I think you've grown, my dear." He said with scratching his head. This then broke Boots, who burst out laughing.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: So Abby's secret is out and it seems that Mr Parker is going to have one hell of a hang-over when he wakes. Please keep reading! And pretty please review! I still need to know who should be Becker's Bestman!**


	9. Beavers & Hangovers

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 is out! This is starting to get exciting for me! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 9 – Beavers and Hangovers: **

Becker supported the drunken Man to the spare bedroom. It hadn't escaped his notice that everyone was acting very odd. But he ignored it as he obviously had bigger problems to deal with. -Like getting his drunken future Father In-Law to bed. Mr Parker slumped down bedspread and snored loudly. Becker smirked and went to leave but was stopped when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Tim…Animals...Jess." Mr Parker muttered in his sleep. Becker looked around at the man with confused expression on his face. _'Animals?' _Becker thought as he stepped outside and closed the door silently behind him. But Jess hadn't told her parents about her job, had she? And who was Tim?

* * *

**###Tuesday the 27****th**** of May 2014###**

The following morning, Mr Parker was left hung-over and slept through. Jess and Becker made breakfast together while Boots and Mrs Parker had very casual conversations.

"I still can't believe you got my Dad, drunk." Jess laughed as she set the bowls on the table.

"I didn't get him drunk." Becker retorted, trying not to laugh himself. "Admittedly I didn't stop him from getting drunk. But I couldn't exactly take his wallet away, now could I?"

Jess laughed as he leaned in and peck her quickly on the cheek before reaching to top shelf and pulling down a couple of cereal boxes. He put them down on the table.

"Did he say anything?" She asked as she past him the orange juice to put on the table also. He didn't answer for a moment or two. "He just said that he wanted you to be happy." Becker replied, not exactly lying.

"How sweet." Jess said absentmindedly.

"Jess?" Becker began slowly.

"Hmm?" She prompted as she started buttering toast.

"Last night…I heard your Dad muttering something about…animals. He said something about Tim, animals and then he said your name. Is it possible he could know about our work?" Becker questioned in an undertone so that Mrs Parker didn't hear. Jess stopped buttering the toast and looked up Becker. She then faked a smile.

"Tim is my Uncle, my Dad's Brother. And when Mum and Dad decided to move to America, I was still in University. So, I stayed with him for awhile before I got my old flat. He loves wildlife and animals. He works at a Zoo." Jess explained, going back to work. Becker watched the back of her head for a moment, thinking that something that something wasn't adding up.

"Were you close?" He asked politely.

"Yeah. He was kinda like my second Dad." Jess replied, talking looking at him.

"Well-…" Becker began, going to ask Jess why he wasn't coming to the Wedding, but he was interrupted by Jess's phone ringing. _Brighter than the sun _by _Colbie Caillat _played through the flat.

"Jess Parker?" She answered her phone.

_-"Hey, it's Abby. Got a moment to chat?"_ She asked from the other side.

"Yeah, give me a moment." Jess replied, gesturing to Becker saying she was going to talk to Abby in private. She went into the Bedroom and closed the door tightly behind her.

"Okay. I'm all yours. Are you okay?" She asked, settling down on the bed.

_-"Well, yeah, I am. I guess I'm just nervous."_ Abby replied.

"Have you told Connor, yet?" Jess questioned, curiously.

_-"No, not yet. That's __**why **__I'm nervous."_ The Blonde Animal Expert explained shortly.

"Sorry to hear that. But don't worry about Connor; he'll be thrilled about it. Everyone knows he just wants to have a family with you. And don't worry, we all promised that we wouldn't say anything to him. But, he'll start to notice soon, won't he?" She said, laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

_-"I know. I know all that. But it doesn't make it easier to tell him that in about nine months time we're going to have a little Temple around the place that we'll have to feed, and clothe, and take off. It's not the same as taking care of Rex; we've got so much to think about!"_ Abby started to rant.

"Abby! This is Connor we're talking about. All you have to say is that you're having his baby, and he'll be on Cloud Nine. Anyway, it sounds to me you're the one who's worrying about all these things. You need to calm down and take this one step at a time. Anyway, I'll handle the clothes side of it." Jess said, grinning excitedly. Abby laughed from the other side of the phone.

_-"You're right. I just need to tell him first, and then I'll worry about the next thing. Anyway, I actually called you about something else."_ She said, coolly. Jess narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?"

_-"Well, you know how you asked us to take care of Sid and Nancy while your parents are in town. There's a slight problem."_ Abby said, slowly.

"What problem?" Jess asked tiresomely.

_-"Rex is fighting with Sid. That's the whole reason we couldn't bring Sid and Nancy back to flat too. Anyway, one of them is going to get hurt soon. I was wondering what you'd like me to do about it?" _Abby explained causing Jess to sight and fall back into the bedspread.

"Well, I suppose you should bring them back here." She said, frowning deeply.

_-"What about your parents?"_ The Blonde Woman asked from the other side of the phone.

"I'll handle them. I'll just say their…beavers." Jess replied, meekly.

_-"Beavers?"_

"I'll say they're a rare type of Beaver. I don't know, I'll think of something. You'd better just bring them back round. It'll be okay. How much can they get from a pair of cute looking Diictodon?" She said, stifling her laugh.

_-"I think you just answered your own question, Jessica."_ Abby laughed before hanging. Jess groaned darkly and fell back into her bedspread again. Becker entered the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Sid and Rex had spat." Jess said, smirking up at him. Becker arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

* * *

Mr Parker woke, feeling absolutely awful. His head was pounding and he had a horrid taste in his mouth. He sat up closely, squinting slightly. He got up and pulled on his dressing gown. Mr Parker walked across the room and opened the door.

Jess, Becker, Boots and Mrs Parker were sat at the table, having breakfast. Mr Parker walked out and cleared his throat, making himself noticed. Jess and Boots grinned evilly when they caught sight of him. Becker looked at him rather apprehensively. And Mrs Parker gave him the darkest look known to man.

"Good Morning, Daddy. Have a nice sleep?" Jess asked loudly, causing him to wince and hold his head in pain.

"Morning Jessica, and you are _not_ funny." He retorted drily. "Now does someone care to tell me what on earth happened last night?"

"Well, that's easy: you got drunk, Mr Parker." Boots said in an overly innocent way before taking a sip of her orange juice. Jess smirked as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Becker asked, ignoring his sister.

"It's all a bit of a blur. Why? What happened?" Mr Parker practically growled at the soldier. Becker gulped down hard. But Mrs Parker quickly saved his skin and spoke up, glaring at her husband.

"Well, you completely humiliated yourself. And don't think about blaming, Becker. He brought you home, he helped you to bedroom and he made sure you kept at least _some_ of your dignity. Do you know how ridiculous you looked, last night when you got in?" Mrs Parker ranted at him. Mr Parker practically shrunk in his wife wrath.

"Oh c'mon, Mum. It was hilarious. And it's not like he walked through the door naked. No harm done." Jess said, still chuckling away with Boots. Becker continued to eat his breakfast in silence as Mr Parker joined him. It seemed that Mr Parker didn't remember any of things either of them said.

* * *

"They're…_beavers?"_ Mrs Parker said sceptically as Sid and Nancy ran around the Living Room, glad to be back, after Abby and Connor dropped them off soon after breakfast. Becker and Jess smiled innocently and Boots stifled a snort of laughter. Mr Parker folded his arms over his chest and Mrs Parker raised her eyebrows.

"_Chipmunk_…beavers…" Becker said awkwardly, before clearing his throat.

"Chipmunk Beavers? Let me ask, why don't you have normal pets like…oh I don't know…_a cat_?" Mr Parker said, staring at his Daughter and her fiancé exasperatedly and sarcastically. Becker finally understood why Jess could handle Lester so well; her Father was practically just like the man.

"What? Don't you know? Chipmunk Beavers are all the range, now! I mean really. Everyone wanted one for Christmas, here in England." Boots covered up for them, picking Nancy up and stroking her. Mr and Mrs Parker exchanged totally bemused looks.

"Well, I suppose they are very cute in an ugly sort of way." Mrs Parker said, smiling.

"Yeah, aren't they?" Jess laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to go take some pain killers. Excuse me." Mr Parker said, turning and going into the kitchen.

"Sid and Nancy will be staying in our room, so they don't bother you guys." Jess said, taking Nancy from Boots as Becker picked up Sid. They couple opened their door and put the dinosaurs inside. They then stepped inside themselves and shut the door behind them. Becker and Jess stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Chipmunk Beavers?" Jess laughed quietly.

"Like you could come up with anything." Becker said, grinning widely. She attempted to swat him playfully on the arm, but Becker caught her hand and pulled her into his arms. She smiled coyly as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you know what I just realised?" He said quietly.

"What?"

"We're getting married in four days time. You, my love, are going to be Mrs Becker." He said excitedly, before pulling her off her feet. Jess laughed and kissed him softly on the lips. He put her back down on her face, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Becker said, grinning at her his face so much younger when he was happy.

* * *

Mr Parker sat the counter in the kitchen. He popped the painkillers into his mouth and swallowed with fully with a glass of water, which he drained until it was empty. When he put it down, he found that Boots sat opposite him, staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Coffee?" She offered, wearing a sympathetic look on her face.

"You're a smart kid." He said, nodding. Boots boiled the kettle and quickly began the coffee. She turned back to the older man and folded her arms in the same sort of way Becker did.

"So…are those things really _Chipmunk Beavers_ or do I really want to know?" Mr Parker asked drily.

"Oh, you'll want to know. It's just best if you don't." She replied, with a cheeky smirk.

"There's something very weird going on around here, isn't there? Those…_pets_, your family and _his_ job; something's not right here. I just know it." Mr Parker said darkly. Her smirk grew as she stirred the coffee and slid it over the counter to him. Boots leant against the counter and looked at him with a very serious look in her eye.

"Look, let me give you some advice. Your little girl aint so little anymore. And she is gonna marry my brother in four days time, whether you like it or not. Why? Because she loves him, he loves her and they're happy together." She said, honestly. She went to the door and stopped, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, and Mr Parker; you don't even know the half of what's going on around here." Boots added with a grin. With that she left. Mr Parker looked after her thoughtfully, taking a sip of his coffee.

There was something going on here, and he intended to find out what!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't decide whether or not this is a short or long chapter or not. I really don't know. But I've done the maths and I think the next couple of Chapters should be quite long! Next Chapter? The Parkers meet the Beckers and chaos follows! Please keep reading and please review! The next chapter will say who Becker's Bestman will be, so if you want to get those last minute votes in, now's the time to do it!**


	10. Findings & Families

**Author's Note: Chapter 10 is up and it's a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 10 – Findings and Families: **

_2 days later…_

**###Thursday the 29****th**** of May 2014###**

Mr Parker stared over at Becker as he carried a couple of suitcases into the Living Room from his and Jess's bedroom. It had been two days since the arrival of Sid and Nancy. Mrs Parker had accepted the whole _'Chipmunk-Beaver'_ lie, but Mr Parker knew that there defiantly something more there. He'd known from the beginning that something was not right about Becker, or his job.

So he'd called up an Old Army Buddy for some information…

* * *

_Yesterday…_

_Mr Parker entered his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He set up his laptop on the nearby desk, then flipped open his phone. He quickly dialled a number and waited as the line began to ring._

"_Hello, can I speak to Lieutenant-General Edward Simmons, please? It's General Harold Parker here. Yes, I'll hold, thank you."_

_After a few seconds the phone beeped again._

_-"Harry Parker, is that really you?" asked a rough, yet cheerful, voice from the other end of the line._

"_Hello, Edward. I heard you were promoted to the big-time. Didn't retire to like the rest of us, then?" Mr Parker said, coolly as he settled into his chair._

_-"You mean I didn't take an early retirement to go live it up in L.A, you mean? What can I do for you, old chap?" Simmons replied brightly._

"_I need a favour. You don't suppose you could give me the background checks for one Captain Hilary Becker, could you?" Mr Parker said, hesitantly._

_-"Why on earth would you want that?" He asked, his tone full of concern._

"_The Boy's marrying my daughter." The Old Army General explained darkly._

_-"Little Jess is getting married? Blimey it felt just like yesterday when she was just a toddler. It feels the same about my girl, she's 19 now. She's off to University soon, you know. She's studying Zoology. It feels just like yesterday when I was teaching her how to-…" the Lieutenant-General said, distractedly._

"_Big picture, Eddie." Mr Parker suddenly cut across him, seriously._

_-"Look Harry, I can't just hand out classified information on people just because they're marrying my old Commanding Officer's Daughter." Simmons told him seriously._

"_Oh c'mon, Eddie. You still owe me for Peru, '95! And I'd do it if it was your Amy getting married to some bloke you've never even met before." Mr Parker said quickly. He heard his old friend sigh deeply before speaking again._

_-"I can't just __**give**__ you the background checks. But I can tell you." Simmons said calmly._

"_Good Man!" Mr Parker commented happily._

_-"Right, his full name is Captain Hilary James Becker. Born 6__th__ of May 1987. He started Sandhurst at the age of 17, and completed the training within a year, -blimey he's good. Anyway; after that he was assigned straight to the S.A.S. He rose up the ranks with ease. He's awards for heroism, leadership, all sorts. But he disappeared off the grid in early 2009, when he was 22, soon after he was promoted to Captain. No sign of him since."_

"_What about injuries? What injuries did he get when he was serving?" Mr Parker asked curiously._

_-"Nothing too serious. One nasty bullet to the shoulder, but he recovered from that within a few months." Simmons asked, confused._

"_Was he ever shot in…say…the leg?" The Daddy-Parker asked slowly._

_-"No. Why?"_

"_Just curious. Well, that's all I need to know. Thanks Edward." Mr Parker said after a hefty sigh._

_-"Look, Harold, don't do anything stupid. If Jess is happy with him, then what's the problem?" Simmons advised._

"_I'll speak to you soon, mate. Bye." Mr Parker said after pressing the END CALL button. He sighed and leaned against the desk. Something wasn't right here. Why would Captain Becker say he was shot in the leg, when his file clearly says he wasn't? And how come he disappeared off the grid five years ago?_

* * *

_Present…_

Jess packed up the last of her stuff. She was wearing a purple skirt that came just below mid-thigh, a baby blue see through blouse with white vest top underneath and purple opened toed criss-cross ribbon high heels.

Today was the day they'd be heading up to the Hotel Romsey. Today was also the day that the Parkers would finally meet the Beckers. And it was an understatement to say she wasn't looking forward to it. No, Jess was _dreading_ it. Despite the families being alike on many fronts, (for example both were fairly rich) they were so different from each other. You could just see where this was going.

"Are these the last two?" asked a deep voice that brought Jess back to reality. She looked up and saw Becker picking up the second from last suitcase and gesturing to suitcase that still lay open on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll just put the last of my stuff in here and then I'm done." She replied, smiling brightly.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" The Young Captain asked, putting the suitcase back down and walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jess replied, not looking up at him as she closed the suitcase on the bed. Her fiancé put his hands on her hips, ducked down and pressed a soft yet meaningful kiss on her lips.

"What's on your mind?" Becker asked, after pulling away, but still holding her close.

"I was just thinking about our families. They're so like, ya know. They're both doing well money-wise and they're both sophisticated-…" Jess began to explain, looking thoughtful as she did.

"Sophisticated? You've met Jake and Kyle, right?" He interrupted, arching an eyebrow. She gave him a sheepish look before continuing.

"They're also very different. You've got a big family; I've got a small one. Mum and Dad wanted to live in America, while your parents wanted to stay put Romsey. My Dad is Army, through and through; and your Dad hates the idea of joining the Army, himself." Jess compared them. "I'm just worried that they won't like each other."

"Jessica, our families are different but as you said, they're also very alike. It's going to be okay." Becker said, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her forehead before picking up the suitcases and heading to the door. He stopped and added over his shoulder brightly; "Anyway they liked Boots and Cookie, didn't they? It's just me they hate!" With that he left, Jess soon following.

The Doorbell rang just as Mr Parker brought his and Mrs Parker's suitcases out to the Living Room. Boots walked to the door and pulled it open; revealing the Core Team and Cookie, all of which were wearing wide excited grins.

"Come in." She said, leaving the door open as she went back into the Living Room. They all entered as Becker exited his bedroom with the last of their suitcases and Jess on his heels. Both of them smiled at their friends.

"Hey guys, everyone ready?" Jess asked, brightly.

"Yeah, you guys?" Cutter asked, leaning against the doorpost.

"Yup." Becker answered shortly, popping the 'P'.

"As are we." Mr Parker said in a strangely stern tone.

"Let's go pack up these cars, then!" Danny said, clapping his hands together. With that said the group carried the suitcases down to the large car pack beside the flat and started putting the suitcases inside.

"Are you going to be okay for the journey, Emily?" Jess asked, her friend as they watched the others. "I mean, you're over nine months pregnant with triplets and the journey to Romsey is a good hour and a half."

"It's okay, Jess. I should be fine. We may take some breaks, but we'll catch up with you." Emily told her kindly.

"Right, it's time to go, ladies." Becker said, with a small smile. Emily pecked Becker on the cheek in a sisterly fashion before being helped into the car by Matt. Mr and Mrs Parker would be hitching a ride with Connor and Abby, while Boots rode in Becker's and Jess's truck.

"Are you ready to go get married?" Becker asked Jess in barely a whisper as they stood alone in the car park while the others pulled out.

"Always." She replied, smiling brilliantly at him. He grinned back and took her hand. They made their way over to the truck, got in and then started off to Romsey, to get married.

* * *

The track up the Market Town felt like it took forever, but also no time at all. They pulled up to a large Hotel just on the outskirts of Romsey. It was like the place where Jenny and Michael had gotten married back in 2011, except ivy crept up the walls. Lester had managed to book the whole Hotel for the Wedding and the guests that would be coming.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Boots said when she noticed Abby and Sarah marvelling up at it as they unpacked their bags. "This is the same place our eldest sister Evy got married."

"It's also the place our Parents got married at too." Cookie added, her arms linked with Stephen's.

"Speaking of family; do you think anyone's here yet?" Becker asked as they made their way across the gravelly path way. He was answered as he soon as he step across the threshold and was winded by two young girls tackle-hugging him around the waist.

"Uncle Jamie!" Olivia and Victoria, his twin nieces and Evy's daughters, shouted in unison.

"Hey girls." He said breathlessly. Frankie, Evy's Husband, was laughing as he crossed the room and pulled his daughters away from his Brother In-Law.

"Good thing their Mother wasn't here, you'd be knocked out on the floor. She's practically bouncing off the walls with excitement." He said cheerfully, grinning at them all. "And for the record, everyone's here. So I'd go check-in before you come say heMllo or else you'll be stuck in the bar for hours."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Frankie. We'll see you in the bar, then." Becker said as they made their way over to reception. They checked in, dumped their bags in their rooms, before heading down stairs and together walked into the bar-lounge.

It was a large room with a mini-bar, a couple of tables and a group of sofas. Said sofas were being occupied by a large group of people who were chatting and laughing among themselves while the kids played together. As soon as the group entered, a small plump woman with brown hair and blue eyes leapt to her feet.

"Jamie! Jess!" Mrs Parker said happily as she quickly rushed over and hugged them both. She was soon joined by the rest of the family, getting to their feet and rushing towards the couple.

"Jamie, good to see ya lad. You too Jess." Said Mr Becker, a man with dark brown hair, an olive skin tone and hazel brown eyes, as he patted his son the shoulder and hugged Jess.

Meanwhile Cookie laughed when she was tackle-hugged by her twin sister; Lottie (aged 33). They two of them were very alike, but they weren't identical. While they both had dark brown hair and blue eyes, Lottie's hair was cut into a pixie cut.

Boots was being hugged by her older Irish Twin Brother; Shane (aged 21), who had light brown hair and blue eyes. Rocky (aged 16), had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes, and Luke (aged 17), had dark brown hair and blue eyes, were laughing and giving hugs to their friends.

Abby was talking to Mel, who's light brown hair was long and straight making her hazel eyes pop, and her husband Richard, who was holding their 3month old baby-girl Rachel. While Jenny and Cutter was talking to Evy (aged 37) who was now 5 months pregnant, had thick wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

Becker was suddenly rugby tackled onto the nearest sofa by two identical skinny lanky boys (both aged 18). Both of them had blue eyes, but one of them had dark brown hair while the other had lighter brown hair. Becker put them in a head-lock and got to his feet.

"Honestly, haven't we been through this, boys?" He asked with a smirk as he banged their heads together causing them to fall to the ground, disorientated.

"Good to see you're still as lively as ever, Hilary." Came a voice from behind him. Becker turned and grinned widely when he came face to face with Grandfather, who was beaming at him.

"Hello Granddad, but it's Jamie, James or Becker, remember?" Becker said, hugging the elderly man.

"It's good to see ya, lad." Granddad said, patting him on the shoulder and smiling fondly up at his eldest grandson.

Throughout all of this Mr and Mrs Parker stood watching from the sidelines as Becker, Jess and the Core Team re-united with the Becker Clan. Eventually all the excitement died down and they all sat down around the sofas.

"So, you must be Becker's Mother. I'm Elizabeth Parker, Jessica's Mother." Mrs Parker said, shaking Mrs Becker's hand.

"I'm Miranda. And this is my Husband; Edward." The woman replied, cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr Becker said, holding out his hand to shake Mr Parker's. But the Old General refused and simply cleared his throat.

"My name is General Harold Parker." He said, completely un-emotional. Becker and Jess exchanged confused looks. He had been quiet to everyone since yesterday, but now he was just being strange.

Kyle and Jake folded their arms. Rocky and Luke exchanged bemused looks. The Core Team, Richard, Frankie and Harry exchanged worried glances. Mel and Shane arched an eyebrow each. Lottie and Cookie looked concerned. But Mrs Becker, Boots and Evy all looked at Mr Parker with a very dark look in their eyes.

"And I'm Hilary Becker. But please, call me Granddad; everyone does." Granddad suddenly interjected, trying to lighten the mood. Mr Parker looked at the elderly man with the same emotionless look in his eye.

"So, you have 11 children, I see." Mrs Parker said awkwardly trying to start up a conversation. However, after Mr Parker's strange rudeness; Mrs Becker took this completely the wrong way.

"And what's wrong with that?" She said, scowling at the other woman.

"Nothing. I was just-…" Mrs Parker began but Mrs Becker cut her off.

"You were just assuming that we are just some _strange_ group of people, who breed like rabbits? Well, let me tell you Mrs Parker; that is not the case. But we wanted to have a large family." She said, her nostrils flaring.

Now of course, Mrs Parker would not take this lying down.

"Well, I can see that Mrs Becker. You have a big enough family that you can't actually keep track of who's who, I'm guessing?" Mrs Parker retorted, her words cold and her lips thinning

"How dare you speak to my mother, that!" Evy said, angrily.

"It's alright Evelyn, I'm not intimidated by her, -the woman who went to America, without her own daughter." Mrs Becker said, coldly.

"How dare you speak that way to my wife!" Mr Parker roared and he jumped to his feet.

"We'll you look at that, the pompous git does show emotion." Lottie said, getting to her own feet along with Mel.

"Excuse me?" Mr Parker said, staring at the younger woman.

"You need to understand one thing about us Beckers; we are all about family. So back off from my Mum." Shane said, getting up, squaring his shoulders and standing at his tallest.

"Do you think you can threaten us?" Mrs Parker asked coldly, getting to her own feet.

"Back off from our brother, Lady." Jake said, as he and Kyle got up.

"You're just children." Mr Parker said, stepping up to stand tall above them.

"You keep my children out of this." Mr Becker said, getting up also.

"Well maybe you should have left my daughter, out of this." Mr Parker spat angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Jess shouted, getting up and standing between the two families. "Look, Jamie and I are getting married in a couple of days. So you could please stop being so horrid to each other. All we want from you is for you guys to get along."

There was a silence.

"She's right, my apologies, Mrs Becker. I was wrong." Mrs Parker said, sitting back down. But there was this icy hint to her polite words.

"It's quite alright, I'm sorry too. I was also in the wrong." Mrs Becker said, also sitting back down but also sounding like she didn't mean a word of it. Each of the family members sat back down, but they glared daggers at each other. "I need a Whiskey." Granddad said, getting to his feet and going over to the mini bar.

Though they seemed to get along, there was a cold and tension filled air about the way they all spoke to each other. After about half an hour; Mr and Mrs Parker made an excuse to leave and did so quickly just as Matt and Emily entered. There was a tense silence in the room.

"Did we miss something?" Matt asked curiously as he helped his girlfriend sit back down.

"Oh, no. Everything's just dandy." Boots said sarcastically.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Nothing like an argument between Future In-Laws to make everyone feel uncomfortable, is there? Especially when you're as strong-minded as a Becker or a Parker, eh?**

**Please Keep Reading and Please Review!**


	11. The Story Of Jess Parker

**Author's Note: This Chapter is about Jess's past and how she came to work at the ARC in the first place. It also explains a little bit of why Mr Parker is so protective of her.**

**I'm afraid this is also one of the reasons I almost stopped this Story all together and didn't update for ages. But you guys are the reason I kept going.**

**On a lighter note I've seen that not that long ago it was someone's birthday. So I hope you had a nice birthday Mijo54, sorry to not have said happy-birthday on the day itself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 11 – The Story of Jess Parker: **

"So…they seemed to get along." Jess said sarcastically, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows as she and Becker entered their Hotel Room that evening. Her fiancé gave her a very dark look.

"I don't even know _how _that happened, Jessica. One second everything was fine and the next they were shouting at each other!" He said, exasperatedly. He ran his fingers through his hair and added rather embarrassedly; "I guess my Mam got the wrong idea when your Mam mentioned our large family. Sorry."

Jess sighed and went and sat down on the large King-sized bed.

"It's not her fault. It was my Dad who started it and we both know it. If he hadn't acted so rudely I guess your Mum wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea in the first place. And it doesn't help that both our Mothers are extremely tough old cookies." She said thoughtfully. "Ya know, Dad's been acting weirder since the day before yesterday. I wonder what's up with him."

"Maybe he's still hung-over?" Becker offered with an innocent smile. She laughed and beamed up at him. But instead of the cheeky boyish grin she was normally awarded with when he made her laugh, he was looking at her with a very thoughtful and serious expression.

"What is it?" She asked, as he walked across the room and sat down on the bed beside her. He didn't reply, instead he was quiet; obviously trying to found the right words to use.

"Remember a couple of days ago; the day after you're Dad got really drunk." He began slowly.

"Yeah. Why?" Jess prompted, looking at him curiously.

"Well you told me about you're Uncle Tim. And, I was just wondering…why isn't he coming to the Wedding?" Becker asked, scanning her face for her reaction. She was silent and stared down at her hands. She looked up and met his eyes.

"During Christmas you told me something very personal about how your family were nearly dragged into your job. Well, I've got a story of my own. I haven't told you the complete truth." Jess said finally, sounding quiet and almost sad.

"You know I would never judge you, Jess. You've never done that to me, so I've got no right too. I love you." He said, brushing her cheek with his hand and kissing her forehead. Jess smiled and snuggled into him.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

_##18__th__ July 2007 – London##_

_At 17 years old, Jess Parker was a very intelligent girl. And come September she would be finishing the last year of University Education, despite her age. She was a Computer Genius to say the least._

_Jess sat in her room, her dainty fingers flying across the keyboard of her laptop. She wore a navy blue skirt that came just below mid-thigh, a pink button-up blouse and a thick navy blue hair band in her hair. A pair of pink platform shoes with black bows on the toes._

_There was a knocking on her door._

"_Come in." She called, spinning around in her large pink swivel chair to face the door. It opened and a small, rather plump man with almost blond-brown hair and blue eyes stepped in. He was wearing a suit and smiling at Jess fondly._

"_Hey Jessie, I've got to go to the Zoo." He said._

"_The Zoo? I thought it was you're day off?" Jess asked her Uncle curiously._

"_It was. But one of the Lions has gone missing." Tim explained her._

* * *

"A Lion went missing? Hang on a second, this sounds familiar." Becker suddenly interrupted his girlfriend. He stared at Jess, searching for the reason why it was so familiar. Jess gave him a small, almost sad, smile.

"My Uncle worked at Wellington Zoo. He was the Manager." She told him.

"Wellington Zoo? The place Abby used to work?" Becker said quickly, suddenly understanding everything.

"Please let me finish." Jess said sternly.

"Go on…"

* * *

"_One of the lions has gone __**missing**__?" Jess repeated, raising her eyebrows._

"_Vanished without a trace. They think it's been stolen." Tim said, rubbing his head._

"_I can hack into the Police Network and find out if there have been any reports of Illegal Animal-Traders?" She offered politely and casually._

"_Best not, I'm pretty sure it's illegal and you're Father would kill me if you went to prison." Tim said, chuckling._

"_Fine. I won't break the law. Ya never know, maybe it just ran away to the circus." Jess replied, smirking at her uncle._

"_Maybe. Can you feed yourself, tonight?" He said, a small smile on his own lips._

"_No. But I'm sure the Chinese Take-Away Place around the corner can." The young brunette answered, grinning brilliantly and causing her Uncle to laugh. He smiled fondly at his niece._

"_Alright. There's a twenty in the draw, knock yourself out." Tim told her as he pulled on his jacket._

"_Do you want me to save you some?" Jess asked, following him out to the front door._

"_Sure. Have fun, tonight. But no hacking into confidential information." He said told, picking up his briefcase._

"_Well there goes my night. See ya, Uncle Tim." She laughed sarcastically before giving him a peck on the cheek._

"_See ya." Tim said, giving her a half hug and then heading out the door. Jess smiled and went back into her bedroom, not realising that it would be the last time she saw her Uncle who she was so close too._

_When the morning arrived, Jess was surprised to find that her Uncle hadn't come back that night. If he had to go to work early, he'd have left a note for her on the side. And normally if he had to stay at work overnight he'd have given her a text or a phone call. She began to get really worried when the Zoo had called up and asked if she'd seen him around 11Am. _

_Sure enough; this left Jess pacing up and down the Living Room. She'd left messages on her Parents phone telling them that he was missing but not to worry too much. It didn't help her worries that three people had already gone missing around that area. But then the news finally came at 5Pm._

_Her phone rang and Jess instantly picked it up._

"_Hello?" She said quickly._

_-"Hello is this Jessica Parker?" came a professional woman's voice._

"_It's Jess. What can I do for you?"_

_-"I'm Officer Laura Burn, we've been looking into the disappearance of your Uncle; Tim Parker. Is anyone with you?" Laura asked politely._

"_No, it's just me and my Uncle. My parents moved to America not that long ago and I don't have anyone else. Please, what's going on? Have you got any news about Tim?" Jess quickly spoke into her phone. _

_-"Ms Parker, you might want to sit down. It's not good news, I'm afraid."_

"_Oh." The young brunette said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa as her heart sank at the Police Woman's words._

_-"You're Uncle was the fourth person to go missing from that area. It's believed that the disappearances were all connected, somehow. Today, a special Unit took over the investigation. I'm so sorry, Ms Parker. But they found bodies and your Uncle was among them." Laura said, sounding sad as she spoke. _

_This had been the fourth person she'd given this news too, but unlike all the rest this young girl was all on her own. A tear fell gently down Jess's cheek. Her lip trembled and she her body was shaking. Her heart ached. She was in shock, totally speechless._

_-"Ms Parker? Are you still there?" asked the Policewoman gently._

"_Can I see him?" The 17year old managed to choke out._

_-"I know things are hard for you right now, Ms Parker. But I'm afraid not. We were told that the killings were committed by an illegal predator that was smuggled into the country. The bodies were not in any presentable condition. I'm so sorry. If there is anything else I can-…"_

"_No." Jess interrupted. "There is -there's nothing you can do. Just tell me…what? What killed my Uncle? What kind of predator could kill four people and there be not one sighting?"_

_-"We don't know." Laura told her._

"_You don't know!? My Uncle is dead! According to you; his body isn't even presentable! And you don't know what killed him and three other people!" She practically yelled down the phone, tears now streaming down her face. There was a silence._

_-"I'm sorry, Jess."_

* * *

_The Funeral for Tim Parker was held three weeks later. Jess had been the one to keep a brave face on and organise it herself. Her Father and Mother came back to England a few days beforehand. It was small rather quiet funeral, with only the three Parkers and a few work colleagues and friends attending. The sun was shining, but no one enjoyed it._

_She stood by the grave side, staring at the tombstone. She wore an emotionless expression on her face, all her tears having been already shed in the days following the tragedy. _

_A tall man walked up and stood beside her. Mr Parker looked nothing like his older brother. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder and squeezed it._

"_You should come back to America with us. I'm sure we can find a place for you to finish your last year at University there." He said seriously. There was silence following the retired General's statement, in which his daughter continued to stare down at her Uncle's grave. Mr Parker turned and took a few steps before Jess finally spoke up._

"_No." She said quietly. He stopped and looked around at her._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not going to America with you, Dad. I'm staying here, in England." Jess said, in a strange monotone that just didn't seem to suit her for all her bubbly and outgoing personality. _

"_You're 17." Mr Parker said, folding his arms. At this Jess turned around and looked at her Father with a stern look._

"_What's your point? I'm independent. I've got savings and contacts. I never needed to live with Uncle Tim, it was choice thing." She said impatiently._

"_You don't know how to live on your own!" Her Father almost yelled._

"_I'm more mature that you think!" Jess suddenly shouted, causing Mrs Parker to look over to them from the cars along with the few people she was talking too. There was another silence._

"_Why would you want to stay?" He asked sadly. The younger girl folded her arms, her expression turning from furious to determined and rather frustrated._

"_Something isn't right, here. I feel it in my gut. There is something more about the killings then what the Media or the Police are saying or even know about. And I want to know what!" Jess said seriously._

"_You think there's a conspiracy? Really Jessica? It was an accident!" Mr Parker said, desperately._

"_I don't know, okay. I don't know what I think. But I do know this! Four people went missing in the same week; all of them were taken by this…__**predator**__. But there hasn't been one sighting of this thing and no one can even tell me what it was!" Jess said, pacing up and down._

"_So, what, you're just going to stick around and see if you can crack the case? It's best if you just leave it alone. Sometimes it's better not to get involved." Mr Parker told her._

"_No! I want to know the reason why my Uncle is dead!" Jess shouted furiously, whipping around to glare at her father. "I'm over 16, so I don't need your permission to do what I want. And I am going to find out what is going on here!"_

_With that said; she turned on her heel and marched across the graveyard, leaving her Father standing there. She didn't care what he said, and she certainly didn't care what anyone else said. She had a feeling in her gut that something wasn't right, and she was going to find out what it was._

* * *

_It was the beginning of March, 2010. There was a coffee shop on the corner of a street in London. Inside had a comfortable interior full of sofas and coffee tables. It was filled with a fairly large crowd of people. There was an older man in the kitchen, cooking up the lunch time specials. While a young waiter and a couple of young waitress' walked around taking orders._

"_One coffee, one hot chocolate and two scones." Said one of the waitresses' with brown hair, sparkly baby blue eyes and a brilliant smile which caused everyone around her to smile also. She wore a black apron over a cobalt blue skirt with black leggings underneath, a pretty magenta blouse and a pair of high magenta heels. Jess Parker had certainly changed over the last three years._

"_Well, that's my last customer for the day. I'm outa here, George." Jess said, taking off her apron as she entered into the kitchen._

"_Oh c'mon, Jess, can't you stay a little while longer? We're swamped here!" The Chef begged, despite grinning at her._

"_Sorry, I can't. I've got be somewhere. I guess this is goodbye." She replied, pulling on her black jacket._

"_Are you sure you want to leave?" George asked her seriously._

"_Just let her go, George. Jess can do much better than a coffee shop; she's well brainy and good with a computer." Said another one of the Waitress', Clare. Jess laughed and grinned at her two friends._

"_I have to go. I'm sorry." She said, beaming at them. With that she pulled open the backdoor and stepped outside in the street. Grinning to herself she walked down the pavement, standing out like a dinosaur in the 21__st__ century._

_In the last three years, Jess had finished her studies, gotten herself a job at a coffee shop and even got herself a good flat at a cheap price. Her cousin rented it out to her. To everyone around her, Jess was a seemingly normal person making her way through life._

_But that wasn't true._

_At the end of the day, when Jess had finished work and she was all alone in her colourful flat, she was investigating. She'd stuck by her promise to her Father and worked tirelessly to try and find out what had killed her Uncle. She spent countless hours into the night, hacking into government networks and researching dangerous predators. She'd discovered that something was defiantly going-on. And it all surrounded dangerous creatures._

_A dangerous breed of lion found in an amusement park, a giant elephant wrecking the M25, giant fog-living worms taking over office building, rare species of rhinos trashing a motor-convention campsite. All of it didn't make sense. Some people even thought they were dinosaurs._

_But then finally, a month ago, Jess hacked into a very private Government document and found one name. _

_James Lester. _

_All the stories she'd discovered had been connected by one thing. His name. They had all been authorised by him. He'd given strange orders and authorised all sorts of stories: A Charity stunt gone wrong, the cutting-off of a line of the London Underground, a Government grant given to knock down a warehouse and fill the sewers beneath it with cement._

_And there was so much more. _

_It was almost like a cover up. Maybe her Dad had been right the first time. Maybe there was a conspiracy. There were the thoughts that ran through Jess's head as she'd read through the documentation. Then at the very end there a picture file. She clicked the link and up popped a photo of something so strange and yet so beautiful._

_Truth was that Jess knew perfectly well that she was no where near an answer. She knew that she didn't know anything, really. But she also knew, that she knew enough and __**this **__would be enough._

* * *

_Lester stepped out the Home Office and began his walk to the Carpark. He'd been interviewing for the role of a new Field Co-Ordinator all day. So far, everyone he'd interviewed had been complete idiots who knew nothing but how to read a map. They were all so far up their own backsides that they probably didn't know the light of day!_

_Was it so hard to find someone who could do a decent job of this?_

"_James Lester?" called a girl's voice suddenly, knocking him out of his thoughts. A young girl, either 19 or 20 came jogging over to him in 4 inch heels. What she wore was colourful, her baby blue eyes were sparkly and she wore the brightest of smiles._

"_What is it?" He asked lazily, as he made his way to his sleek sexy sports car._

"_I was just wondering if I could have a quick word." The young woman asked as she fell into pace with him._

"_I'm not interested in the current affairs of the Prime Minister or any of his pen pushers, so just leave be me." The Civil Servant said both impatiently and sardonically._

"_Actually, I just wanted your opinion on this." She replied politely as she pulled out from her large cobalt blue handbag a group of documents bound together by a paperclip._

_Lester's jaw dropped._

_There, as a cover, was a giant A4 picture of the anomaly at the Forest of Dean. The documents that followed it were incident reports, authorisation slips, cover-stories and much more. Though seemingly unconnected, they were all branded with his name. And it all evolved around the last 4 years of the Anomaly Project._

"_I'm Jessica Parker, by the way." The girl introduced herself with a remarkably innocent and yet smug smile that quirked her glossy lips. He stared at her in the most utter shock. But it wasn't long before the sarcastic and tough man recovered._

"_How did you get all this?" Lester demanded forcefully._

"_It wasn't hard to get." She answered with a shrug._

"_You hacked into the Government Data-Base? And got __**this**__?" He gasped._

"_I don't know why you're so surprised, Mr Lester. People hack into the Government Data-Base all the time. No wonder things are so easily leaked." Jess said in a matter-of-fact tone. Yet there was something rather innocent about her._

"_I think you'll find that the files that __**are**__ leaked are normally the files the Government __**want**__ leaked. However this was __**not **__one of those files." Lester said, surveying the girl with a look torn between indignant and confusion._

"_Well, I'm just that good then, aren't I?" The Young Computer Genius laughed in response. Lester stared at her, thinking through the situation. To be fair, she didn't know anything. He could easily intimidate her._

"_Look, Parker, you need to know that what you have here…is nothing. You don't know anything and go to the news or press with this, you'll just be laughed out of town." He said dryly, wearing his best couldn't-care-less expression. _

"_Now I don't know what you want and to be frankly honest, I really don't care. But you don't realise what I'm capable of, so it would be in your best interest to lose all this documentation before you get yourself involved with something that really doesn't concern you." He added, holding out the file for her to take._

_Jess looked at him with a rather surprised look. Then, to his surprise, she squared her shoulders and gave him the sternest look he'd ever seen. It even beat Captain Becker's most serious look._

"_I didn't say anything about the media. See, my Uncle was killed three years ago and I'm not giving up until I've found out what killed him. Because if I can, I want to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else." Jess said furiously. Lester was taken aback to say the least, and his shock expressed on his face._

"_And I may not know what's really going on here. But believe me; I'm gonna find out, with or without your help. Cos you don't realise what I'm capable of, Mr Lester." She added, determination like fire in her eyes._

_Then she added rather coolly; "You can keep that. I've got copies. My numbers on the back page, just in case you want to contact me." And with that she turned around and walked away leaving Lester with his jaw wide open._

_Who was she?_

* * *

_When Lester got home, he went straight into his office. He booted up his laptop and quickly typed in his Government Security Password. He didn't really know Jess Parker, but he was going too. He had to know if she was dangerous. _

_He typed 'Jessica Parker' into the Data-Base and quickly found the Parker he was looking for. His eyes scanned the file in front of him, before settling back into his chair._

_Jessica Parker, born January 7__th__ 1990. Her Mother was Elizabeth Parker, maiden name Jones. Her Father was General Harold Parker, not retired. Both her parents were living in America. Her Uncle, Tim Parker, was killed in 2007 by a Future Predator none the less._

_Jess was very intelligent, as well. Started University at the age of 15 where she studied ICT Masters and Co-Ordination Masters, both which she completed top of her class. From the records she'd been working at the café for the last year after her course._

"_James? Is everything alright?" asked Ruthy, as she entered with a cup of coffee for her husband._

"_See this girl here." He said, gesturing to Jess's picture on the screen. Ruthy made a sound of affirmation so continued. "She came up to me in the street today. She knows something, she doesn't realise it, but she does. And I think give her a little bit more time and she will figure it out."_

"_Is she from the media?" His Wife asked, curiously._

"_No. Her Uncle was killed by a Future Predator in 2007. Her motives are completely unselfish. She just wants to help make sure no one else is hurt. She's quite odd, if ask me." Lester told his wife, rather exasperatedly._

"_She sounds lovely." Ruthy murmured, a smile creeping upon her lips._

"_And she's a bloody genius. She hacked into the Government Data-Base. Any ideas what I should do about her?" He asked, looking to his wife for advice. To his surprise she was beaming at him._

"_Don't you see?"_

"_What?"_

"_She's the perfect candidate, James. She's intelligent, she knows her way around a computer and she'd be doing it for all the right reasons." Ruthy said, chuckling lightly._

"_Are you saying I give Parker an interview for the Field Co-Ordinator post?" Lester asked his wife seriously._

"_Why not?" She questioned, as she got to her feet. She pecked him on the cheek before leaving the room. Lester sighed and looked back at the screen in front of him. Parker was good to say the least. And thinking back, she wasn't malicious or spiteful. She seemed good-natured, innocent and all she wanted was to help. She wasn't trying to expose the ARC. She seemed, there was no other word for it, nice._

_She was like a bright ray of sunshine through grey clouds. She was innocent. She was sweet. She was bright. She was hopeful. She was everything that the ARC had been drained off._

_Then to his own surprise, Lester pulled out the paper with her phone number on the back, picked up his phone and dialled the number. Within a few seconds she answered; "Hello?"_

"_Ms Parker, I have only one question to ask you…" He said, his tone professional. "Do you really want to get involved in this?"_

_There was a silence._

_-"Yes." Was all she said, her voice determined yet quiet._

* * *

"After that he interviewed for the Field Co-Ordinator Position. I went the through interview-rounds and eventually discovered what was really going on and was given the job. And then I met you." Jess told him, searching Becker's face for some sort of reaction.

"Wow." He said quietly. "So, you're uncle was Abby's boss. He was killed by a Future Predator. And you decided that you were going to find out what had killed him. That's how you came to work for the ARC."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"And that's also why your Dad is protective of you, right?" Becker asked, slowly.

"Yeah." Jess repeated.

There was a silence, before Becker pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temples and her held her closely. She leant into his chest, sighing with relief and closing her eyes.

"I get it. And I promise you, Jessica Parker, that it's going to be okay. That we're going to be okay. And I reckon your Uncle would be proud of you right now." He said softly. Jess smiled and snuggled closer into his arms.

"I think so too." She whispered.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I suppose you can understand why. I hoped you enjoyed it, though. It was a long chapter. Please keep reading and please review!**


	12. Rehearsal Dinner

**Author's Note: This took ages to complete. However, the ending is in sight. Sort of. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 12 –** **Rehearsal Dinner****: **

**###Friday the 30****th**** of May 2014###**

Jess looked at herself in the long mirror inside the bathroom. She wore a strapless purple dress with black open toed stilettos. It was the night before the Wedding. The whole day had been spent on double and triple checking the plans, trying to defuse to ever building tension between their families and greeting their guests; which mainly consisted of ARC Staff and Family.

Jess brushed her fringe out of her eyes and sighed deeply. It seemed that her make-up couldn't conceal the dark circles under her eyes that showed the lack of sleep over the last week. She thought brides were meant to glow, yet she looked absolutely shattered.

"You look brilliant." Becker said, leaning against the doorpost with his tie loosely done up. She smiled brightly, walked over and fixed the tie around his neck. –Sometimes she wondered if he could read her mind. She then leant up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Thank you. You clean up well too." Jess said, smirking.

"So we ready to get going?" He asked as the two of them came out of the bathroom and into their Hotel Suite. Jess picked up her purse as Becker pulled on his jacket over his shirt.

"I suppose so." She replied, sighing darkly.

"Well, calm down Jessica. Don't get too excited." Becker said sarcastically, with a sheepish smirk.

"I am excited." She tried, but he gave her his infamous 'I-Know-You-Better-Than-That' look.

"We're getting married tomorrow; I just thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic." He said, giving her a rather sad smile. Jess sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Okay, you got me. Don't get me wrong, love, I can't wait to become _Mrs_ Jessica _Becker_. And I love being with you. But there's so much tension between our families. Marrying you feels so _right_, but the feelings around our Wedding are all so _wrong_. I just wish they could all just be happy for us." She admitted sadly. Becker sighed and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know. I understand. And if this doesn't feel right to you, then we can almost postpone the Wedding. I just want you to be happy." He said, with his hands on her waist.

"No. Because if we postpone the Wedding then it'll be like my Dad has won. If we don't get married, then it's like mission accomplished to him! He'll be bloody thrilled." Jess said, angrily.

"I'm not saying that we don't get married, and you know that." Becker laughed, grinning fondly at her.

"Yes, of course I know. But tomorrow is special to us. We'd have been together 3 years. And I want nothing more than to marry you. I love you." She replied, her hands sliding down to his chest.

"I love you too." He said gently, before pressing his lips softly onto hers.

Ten minutes later they were downstairs, greeting guests as they entered into the large Dining Area, with mini-bar. Tonight they were having the Rehearsal Dinner. Mr and Mrs Parker and Mr and Mrs Becker were already in the room along with Granddad and Boots. Rocky and Luke entered with a blonde haired girl on his arm.

"Hey Jamie. Hey Jess." Rocky said, giving them both a hug.

"Hey." Becker replied smirking knowingly at Luke, who curtly blushed.

"Hey Jamie, Jess. This is my girlfriend, Hannah." He introduced the girl.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you and thanks for inviting me. Congratulations." Hannah said, shaking hands with Becker and hugging Jess.

"Oh, it was our pleasure." Jess said cheerfully.

"And it gives Mam a chance to interrogate, -I mean _'meet'_ you." Becker said, his smirk turning into an evil grin as Luke shifted uncomfortably at his words. Jess instantly hit on across arm.

"We should go sit down." Luke said, dragging a confused Hannah as far away from his oldest brother as possible.

"It was nice meeting you!" Becker called after the couple.

"Nice one, bro." Rocky said, high fiving him as she past and when to join them. He laughed rather evilly but stopped when he noticed Jess's disapproving glare.

"What?"

"That was mean." She said sternly.

"But completely true." He said, putting his hands up in surrender as his four elder sisters entered the room with their perspective partners along with his eldest younger brother, as Mel had her arms linked with both Richard and Shane.

"Getting cold feet yet?" Shane asked, almost excitedly.

"No, now shove off." Becker said impatiently.

"I can't believe it." Lottie said, joyful tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know." Cookie added, also seeming to tear-up and get emotional as she clung onto Stephen's arm.

"What's wrong with them?" The Young Captain asked the eldest Becker child.

"Our baby brother is getting married." Evy replied, grinning at him.

"And I thought this day would never come." Mel said, fanning her eyes to try and prevent herself from crying. Becker stared at his elder sisters in disbelief as their Partners and Shane sniggered.

"Congratulations mate." Stephen said, as they went to their tables, Shane still laughing. This time it was Jess who was left laughing as Becker shook his head exasperatedly.

"Hey Guys!" came Connor's joyful tone as he, Abby and the rest of the Core Team –apart from Stephen– entered into the Room. They were all grinning at their friends happily. Even Emily, who seemed even tenser than the Bride herself, seemed happy.

"I can't believe you're really getting married." Sarah said cheerfully.

"I know. Our little Soldier Boy is all grown up." Danny added, wiping away a fake tear, causing Becker to glare at him.

"Congratulation Guys." Nick said, smiling.

"We're so happy for you." Jenny added.

Abby gave Becker a hug and whispered in his ear; "You deserve a Happy-Ever-After, Becker." When they broke apart the Young Captain smiled at the Woman who was like an elder sister to him. "Cheers Abs."

"Just don't mess it up." She added with a fond smile.

"I won't." He replied, taking Jess's hand in his. The Field Co-Ordinator gave him a confused look but smiled anyway as the Core Team went over to their tables and took their seats. Becker and Jess smiled at each other.

"Ah, there's the Happy Couple." came the familiar sardonic tone of James Lester as he entered with Ruthy holding onto his arm. While she was beaming excitedly at them, he wore a very bored face. -Though you could almost see the pride in his eyes.

"Hello Lester, Ruthy, it's lovely for you to have made it." Jess said, giving the older woman a hug and then moving onto Lester, whom she engulfed in a wide-armed hug. Becker couldn't help but smirk as the Sarcastic Civil Servant patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Sir. I mean, you paid and booked out the whole hotel. I don't know how to repay you." The Captain said, shaking hands with his boss as Ruthy smiled at her husband, knowing full well he would do anything for his staff.

"It wasn't me, Captain, who paid for this venue. I simply reminded the Minister of all the things you and Ms Parker have done over the years, and it was the least he could do was donate money towards your Wedding." Lester said calmly, trying to hide the smile threatening to crack his stone-hard face. He quickly cleared his throat.

"But, if you're offering; you could start with stopping trying to get yourselves killed in order to ask the other on a date, kiss them or, in the latest case, propose to them." He added, with his trademark couldn't careless expression and sardonic tone. –After all, I did say you could _almost_ see the pride in his eyes. _Almost_.

"It's a deal." Becker replied, putting his arm around Jess's waist as they smiled at the older couple.

* * *

As the Rehearsal Dinner continued, the tension between the two families began to become more and more noticeable to the other guests. It had began with cold compliments, which sounded like insults.

"Your dress looks nice this evening, Mrs Becker." Mrs Parker had said icily.

"Thank you. So does yours." The Other Woman had retorted, spitting the words out as if they were rude.

It was quickly followed by a snarky and short-worded conversation, with snide comments here and there. It seemed that the conflict seemed to mainly be between the two very strong women.

"Jess and Jamie have such lovely friends, don't they?" Mrs Becker had said.

"Hmm. Nearly everyone here is so nice." Mrs Parker had replied, rather tartly.

"Oh quite right. Isn't it a shame when a one or _two_ people always ruin it for everyone else?" The Becker-Matriarch had practically growled, causing Jess to finally see where Becker had gotten his hardcore side.

"Indeed. Though I usually find it's a _group_ of _people_." Mrs Parker then remarked, her lips thin.

Finally came the hissed and whispered conversations amidst the two camps that were the Becker-Clan and the Parker-Trio.

"How dare they look down at us, in such a way!" Mrs Becker had hissed to her family as they gathered around one table. Granddad and Boots seemingly the only two to stay out of the conflict, completely.

"Please be civil. That's all I asked." Becker had begged with them, quietly.

"We are Beckers, Hilary. And _Beckers_ do not take being walked all over, lightly!" Mr Becker had told his sister, stubbornly, after the young Captain's continuous pleas for a truce.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, you guys! Just be nice!" Becker had whispered, giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

"But they are so uptight!" Lottie had growled, folding her arms and shooting a dirty look over at the Parker-Couple who'd been ranting at their daughter in an undertone for the last half-hour.

"They are treating us as if we're just posh snobs!" Mrs Parker had hissed indignantly.

"No, they're not. They're just…"

"They're menaces, Jessica! Every last one of them!" Mr Parker then added.

"They're really lovely people, really. Once you get to know them…"

"We will not be treated like this! And why should we be the ones to back down!" Mrs Parker had cut across her daughter, giving the Becker-Matriarch a cold glare.

"Oh, please just be nice to them! For me?" Jess had finally pleaded, taking hold of her mother's hand.

Meanwhile the third family in all of this, had decided to stay clean out of it as they watched the Beckers and the Parkers shoot glares at each other from across the room as they silently complained about the other.

"Poor Jess, poor Becker." Abby sighed sadly, seemingly to have forgotten her own troubles for the time being.

"I'm torn between being amused and being worried by all of this." Danny commented, as they watched the silent war going on, with the other Guests watched with rather confused and worried looks.

Lt Williams had asked them earlier on; what was going on, but he was answered by a bunch of shrugs and sighs.

"Do you think they'll cancel the Wedding?" Connor asked nervously after a moments pause.

"Nah. Jess and Becker won't be scared out of getting married, and especially not by their parents." Cutter answered, calmly.

"You gotta feel for them, though. This has probably just made the stress ten times worse." Matt said, rubbing his own tired eyes.

"I just wish there was something we could do." Emily stated, frowning sadly as she surveyed the scene befalling them.

"I'm afraid, Ms Merchant, that there is nothing we can do but do our own part and stay out of it." Lester, ever the voice of reason, said calmly.

His words were followed by a thoughtful silence. "Lester's right. Best thing we can do for Jess and Becker now is to just be helpful and not get involved with this." Abby had finally agreed, sighing softly.

Becker and Jess went to their own seats, and sat down beside each other. There was a pause.

"They really don't give up that easily, do they?" Becker finally said, breaking the silence as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand while he watched the two families shoot glares at each other.

"Can it get any worse?" Jess murmured, dropping her face into her hands. The Young Captain laughed lightly as he took her hands in his own and pulled them away from her face.

"Hey, they might not give up easily but neither do we. We've gone up against much worse, remember?" He said softly, tipping her chin so that she could look him in the eye.

"I suppose. But to be honest, I think I'd rather have another go against Convergence." Jess replied, smiling half-heartedly. Becker chuckled as he stroked her hair. He leaned forward and pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

It was the sound of a glass breaking that broke the couple apart. They looked around and saw Rocky and Mr Parker standing in the middle of the room with a broken glass on the floor between them and the Old General's white shirt covered in red whine.

"Oh crap." Becker said, knowing already that all hopes of a treaty between the two families was now forever lost.

"I am so sorry." Rocky said meekly, and looking it too. But Mr Parker had enough. He was fed up with this Wedding. He was fed up with the secrets. And he was fed up with all things Becker-Related.

"YOU INCOMPETENT IMBOCILE!" He roared, causing Rocky to cover in fear, Becker and Jess to leap to their feet and the whole Dining Hall to go deadly silent. Mr Parker's face was red with fury and he was glaring down at the terrified girl in front of him.

"Mr Parker, please, it was an accident." Granddad tried, stepping forward to try to defuse the situation before it began. Unfortunately it was much too late. The rest of the Becker-Family had moved forward to protect the youngest of their clan.

"Accident!? _Ha! _You lot have been nothing but trouble since the first day your bloody son waltzed into my little girl's life. Well I've had enough! I've had it up to here with you Beckers and your brats!" Mr Parker yelled, angrily.

"How dare you speak that way about my children!" Mr Becker bellowed, stepping up to the mark before anyone could stop him. Though it seemed no one was, apart from Becker, Jess and Granddad. Even Boots seemed to be fuming with what the Old General had said.

"Children? Is that what you call them! More like Wild Animals!" Mrs Parker growled, moving forward to stand beside her Husband as she glared daggers at their new enemies.

"Mum!" Jess exclaimed, but she was completely ignored.

"You have no right to look down on my family like that, you uptight _bitch_!" Mrs Becker shrieked.

"Mam!" Becker exclaimed as Jess gasped, horrified.

"At least my family aren't a bunch of circus freaks!" Mrs Parker shouted back.

"Yet you're so far up your own arses, that I'm surprised you're not inside out!" Mel said angrily, glaring at them.

"Ooh-_kay_!" Becker shouted, practically jumping between the two families, who were surely about to have an all out brawl. "Now, please, we are getting married tomorrow. Can you please wait until after the Wedding, before trying to murder each other?"

"Please! As soon as it's over, _we_ are leaving!" Mrs Parker said indignantly, before marching out of the room. Mr Parker shot a glare at them as he followed his Wife.

"Good Riddance!" Mrs Becker called after them. There was a silence.

"Alright ladies and gents, go back to your evening! Nothing to see here!" Danny told the room, which slowly began to fill with chatter again. Though it was rather quiet and nervous chatter.

"Oh just kill me." Jess moaned, walking away.

"Jess…" Becker said, reaching for her.

"No, Becker, this is a complete disaster!" She said, before walking straight out of the room. He went to go after her, but was stopped by Ruthy.

"I'll speak to her. Don't worry." She said softly, before departing after the younger woman. Becker sighed and turned around to find nearly all of his family, practically glaring at him. Boots and Evy were comforting a shaken Rocky as Granddad watched from the side lines.

"What?"

"You weren't any help." Lottie said, folding her arms. Becker stared at his family before looking at them with the darkest look they'd seen in many years. Boots and Evy exchanged looks.

"Do you think that it's been easy for me or Jess? Can no one see that she has barely slept in the last two weeks? You could have at least done the nice thing and be civil to her parents!" He said, furious.

"They were the one who started it!" Mrs Becker said, indignantly.

"And you could have easily risen above it!" Becker hissed, glaring at them. With that he turned on his heel and left, running his hand through his hair. There was a silence, before it was broken by a certain Blonde Woman.

"Go with him." Abby told her Husband. Connor nodded, got to his feet and sprinted after Becker.

* * *

Jess sat outside, staring miserably out at the area surrounding them. It was quiet, and a cool spring breeze blew in, ruffling her dress. How could they? How could they embarrass her like that and insult the people she had grown to love.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" asked Ruthy, coming and sitting beside her on the bench.

"Everything's a right old mess." She replied, sighing deeply.

"Come now, it can't be that bad." Mrs Lester said, chuckling.

"Really? My Dad hates my Fiancé. Our Families are arguing like no tomorrow. And to top it off; they can't even put their differences aside to see their children get married!" Jess said, getting frustrated. "My Dad was so out of order back there, he's the reason for all of this. I just wish he'd accept that I want to marry Becker."

The Older Woman smiled softly at the Field Co-Ordinator.

"Jessica, don't you give up. Even if the Ground is falling from beneath our feet and the sea has turned to fire; you don't give up. If you love Becker then no one should stop you from marrying him tomorrow. No matter, you don't give up. Because it'll all work out in the end." Ruthy told her, causing Jess to finally understand why it was that Lester was attracted so much to her, she was wise and strong. Everything he was. A smile spread across her lips and her baby-blue eyes sparked with life.

"You got it." She said, grinning.

"Jess?" Abby said, stepping outside and looking at her friend with concern.

"I'm fine. C'mon; round up the girls and have them come to the bridal room. I'm getting married tomorrow and I want to have a good time, tonight." Jess said, getting to her feet. Ruthy smiled proudly as the two girls linked arms and left; laughing as they did so.

* * *

It was around Midnight. Everyone had gone to bed. Everything was quiet. The Underground floor was practically empty; accept for the wine cellar and a couple of cupboards that held extra flowers and food in case something happened.

An anomaly suddenly burst into life in the cellar. The golden flickering light gently spiralled in the centre of the room. Growling and hissing echoed into the empty room from the other side. A clawed foot stepped through, and a Velociraptor hissed as it took it's first steps into an unknown world.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you expect? This is Primeval, duh! Anyway, I'll try and get the next Chapter up soon! -Is this a Cliff-Hanger or not? I'm not sure…**

**Please keep reading and please review, I'd love to hear what you think!**


	13. Jinxed It!

**Author's Note: Chapter 13 is finished! I considered not posting it tonight, as I **_**HATE**_** Valentines Day with a passion. But, I decided that I should keep you waiting! This is a slightly shorter Chapter than the previous few, but it's stil action packed! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 13 –** **Jinxed It!****: **

**###Saturday the 31****st**** of May 2014###**

The Day had finally arrived. Connor quickly rushed through the Hotel, wearing his Tuxedo. The Main Hall had been decorated beautifully with flowers and other accessories that had been arranged for the Wedding, months ago. Chairs were being set up, facing a large arch.

Connor past into the Dining Room, which was being prepared for the Reception afterwards. He spotted Danny smuggling some food out of the kitchen while the staff weren't looking, the two of them grinned cheekily at each other.

Finally he came to the lobby, where guests and staff wandered in and out. Connor quickly hopped into the lift and stood as it moved upward. Soon it reached the second floor and the Geek stepped out and jogged down the hallway until he found the door he was looking for. Without knocking, he opened the door and the sight that befell him caused him to grin insanely.

Becker was wearing his SAS Ceremonial Uniform, which was different shades of blue and did not come with a beret. He paced up and down the room, looking down at a notepad in his hand and he twirled the pen in his other hand.

"You alright? Not getting cold feet, are ya?" Connor asked, making himself known.

"Never. And I'm just worried that my family are going to make a scene." Becker replied.

"Don't worry. It's my duty, as Best Man, to prevent any scenes from happening!" The Geek said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Yeah. That's why I asked Matt, Cutter, Stephen and Danny to keep an eye-out because you're bound to mess it up." The Soldier retorted coolly, as he began pacing and returned his attention back to the notepad in his hand.

"What ya writing there?" Connor asked, craning his neck to get a look at the pad in Becker's hand.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone." He said, glaring at him as he hid the notepad behind his back.

"Can't. It's my duty, as Jess's surrogate Brother, that you _don't _get cold feet and make a break for it." He replied, grinning at the Soldier again. Becker rolled his eyes just as Cutter, Matt, Danny –who was munching on a cupcake- and Stephen all entered, wearing tuxedos and suits. The Irish Team Leader whistled when he caught sight of Becker.

"Classy." Matt stated, smirking at him.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

The Stylist stood over Jess, who was wearing a silky white dressing gown, as she finished the Bride's hair, which had been curled and pinned back out of her face with an Alice-Band but still allowed her bangs to cover her forehead. Her make-up had already been done; she wore a coat of light blue eye-shadow, a layer of black eyeliner and mascara and sparkly lip gloss.

The three Bridesmaids, Abby, Boots and Rocky, stood around; already dressed and ready. All of them wore matching light-blue strapless dresses that went just below the knee, with a darker blue bow on the hip. Their make-up was similar to Jess's and their hair was straightened and let down. It was the first time Jess had ever seen Boots wearing a dress, and she looked very pretty.

"Are you nervous yet?" Rocky asked, grinning gingerly.

"No." Jess replied, smiling half-heartedly. Boots and Abby exchanged looks.

"What's up, Jess?" Her Maid of Honour asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Of course not!" The Beautiful Bride said indignantly.

"What is it, then? You look really down for someone who's meant to be getting married in an hour's time." Boots said, sitting down beside her. There was silence before Jess finally sighed in defeat, realising there was no escaping this.

"I want to marry your brother more than anything. But everything just feels so wrong about this. I'm excited about the idea of becoming Mrs Becker, but at the same time I just want this day to be done and over with. It should be the best day of my life, but I feel like it's a battlefield." She told them, frowning sadly.

"Well, at least nothing's gone wrong. No wrong flowers, no wrong cake, no wrong dresses and no rain. Everything's perfect." The Stylist said, trying to lighten the mood.

"How come it feels like a disaster then? Our Families are fighting. My parents completely humiliated last night. And my Dad hates the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Jess replied darkly.

"Who cares what ya Dad thinks?" Abby demanded.

"I don't care. But I at least wanted his acceptance if not his approval." The Field Co-Ordinator answered sadly.

* * *

Becker edged out of his Hotel Room and tentatively shut the door behind him; in order not to attract the attention of his friends who were far to busy chatting and laughing to notice him leave.

Sighing in relief, Becker turned to leave but jumped in fright when he found himself face to face with Evy. She wore a long yellow summer-dress; that covered her Baby-Bump nicely.

"And where do you think your going?" She demanded, folding her arms and glaring daggers at him.

"For some air." He lied. Obviously unconvinced by his; Evy simply arched an eyebrow threateningly.

"Okay, okay. I want to finish this." Becker said, raising his hands in defeat and holding the notepad in one of his hands.

"What is it?" She asked, squinting at the words.

"My Vows." He replied, honestly.

"Your Vows!" Evy repeated, loudly.

"Shush! I know I should have had them finished weeks ago, but I couldn't figure out what to say." Becker said, pocketing the notepad. "I've got most of it down; I just need somewhere quiet to finish it off." He added, his face going red. Evy sighed, shook her head and smiled sympathetically at her blushing baby brother.

"They've got a Basement Floor here, where they hold all the supplies and where the cellar is, I think. I went down there to calm down before my Wedding. You've got an hour, so hurry. I'll cover for you." She said, winking at him. Becker grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks sis, I owe you one!" He said, as he jogged down the hall.

"Oh and Jamie!" Evy called after him.

"Yeah?"

"You look really handsome, bro." She said, smiling proudly at him. Becker grinned back, mock-saluted to her and continued down the hall and out of sight. Evy chuckled fondly to herself and went in the opposite directions.

The Basement Floor was quiet and practically empty. Becker flickered on the light switch as he tried to find a decent place to sit. Finally he settled himself on the floor and looked down at what was already written down on the paper.

It took him half an hour to find the right words to say, but finally he managed to finish off his vows to what he thought did justice to what he felt. Becker re-read them quickly before getting to his feet.

He made his way back to the staircase when a flickering light from behind a partly opened door caught his eye. 'CELLAR' was written across the door in rusted metallic letters. Becker walked over and apprehensively pulled the door completely open.

Instantly, he felt like he'd swallowed her knife.

An Anomaly spiralled gently in the centre of the room. Instinctively, Becker reached for an EMD on his side, but remembered that he was not in the field, he was unarmed and he was at his Wedding.

A hissing behind him made Becker swivel round to find not one, not two but _three_ Velociraptors trying to surround him. Becker quickly dove out of the way, just as the first tried to pounce on him. He sprinted across the room, opened the nearest cupboard and shut it tightly behind him. He pressed his hand against the door as the Raptor's furiously pounded against it. Becker reached for his phone, but found he didn't even have it on him.

He had to jinx it, didn't he?

* * *

"Where is he?" Matt said, pacing up and down. The guests were now gathering around the Main Hall. Most of the Becker-Siblings had already taken their seats. Granddad, Evy, Mel, Lottie, Cookie, Mr and Mrs Becker stood with Matt, Jenny, Connor, Sarah, Cutter, Danny and Stephen as they craned their necks over their heads of the guests to try and catch sight of the Groom.

"The Wedding is going to start soon!" Connor said desperately.

"I caught him leaving his Hotel Room." Evy said suddenly, causing them all to whip around to stare at her. She was looking down at the ground, nervously ringing her hands.

"You what?" Jenny said her eyes wide.

"He said he had to finish off his vows!" The Eldest Becker Child told them.

"Oh my gosh. You don't think he's bailed, do you?" Cookie asked her hand to her mouth.

"Look, we should jump to conclusions. Maybe he's just getting some air. Jamie loves Jessica; I don't see him running away from this. He cares too much about her." Granddad said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Well he just better get here soon." Danny muttered, folding his arms.

* * *

Becker sat with his back against the door. He could hear the Velociraptors making sounds from outside. He knew the likelihood that someone would come looking for him with a group of ARC Soldiers all with EMD Guns was impossible. He sighed and checked his watch and instantly swore.

He was meant to be getting married, thirty minutes ago.

Becker leaned his head against the door and stared up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he could just imagine the looks of horror on the Core Team's faces, the look of triumph and hatred on Mr Parker's face and the look of total misery on Jess's face. She'd be heart broken, standing alone at the alter.

* * *

But he was wrong.

Jess stood there, a look of dignity as she stared at the wall. She didn't look at her Father; his face was mingled with shrewd victory and hatred. She didn't look at her Mother; looking sadly at her beautiful daughter. She didn't look at the Becker-Clan; who were wearing ashamed and horrified looks. She didn't look at her Friends; who looked around at each other with saddened looks. And she certainly paid no attention to the conspiracy-theorised whispers that echoed around the Main Hall or the pitiful looks that were aimed her way by the Guests.

_'Oh that poor girl.'_

_'Do you think she's realised he's done a runner?'_

_'She must be heart broken.'_

_'How embarrassing.'_

Jess ignored it all. Because there was no way she was going to believe that Becker would have really abandoned her on their Wedding Day. Not after everything, they'd been through. No one else understood, but they hadn't been there all these years.

"Jessica?" came her Father's stern tone from behind her. She didn't reply.

"He's not coming." He said his tone hard and cold. Jess would've expected the Becker-Clan to stand up for him for to jump forward and argue his case. But it seemed even they believed he'd left her standing there.

"You're wrong." She said quietly and calmly.

"Jessica, he's a bloody coward! He's gone and walked out on you!" Mr Parker said, rather harshly.

"He wouldn't have."

"Jess…" this time it was Abby's, softer, tone that spoke. The Field Co-Ordinator finally looked around, wearing a calm expression, to face her Maid of Honour. Tears of sadness were welling up in her eyes.

"None of us want to believe it either…but…I don't think he's coming." She said, sadly.

"You're wrong, Abby." Jess said loudly, her voice echoing across the hall as her calm expression finally cracking. But she did not break down crying, like everyone assumed she would. Instead she wore a very determined look, which was like fire in her eyes. She put her hand on her hips and looked at them with the same focussed look.

"You guys don't understand. He really _wouldn't_ have left me standing here. If he was having second thoughts, he would have just said to me that he wasn't ready. He isn't a coward." Jess said her voice full of strength and hope.

"He lied to you, Jessica! He's done nothing _but_ lie to you! He is nothing, _but_ a coward!" Mr Parker growled, frustrated with why his daughter couldn't see the truth. "He's humiliated you!"

"No, Dad!" She yelled angrily, causing him to step back; taken aback.

"The only one, who's humiliating me is you! You've done nothing but embarrass me, not just today but for the last two weeks you've been here! I don't want your approval or your acceptance, anymore, Dad! Because I love Jamie and I am going to marry him!" Jess shouted, furiously.

"He's not even here! He's gone!" Mr Parker said, coldly.

"And that's what worries me. He's not here. That means he's in trouble. I don't what trouble but he wouldn't leave me here, willingly." She replied, her voice once again calm. She handed her flowers to Boots, before beginning her dignified walk down the Main Hall.

"Where are you going?" Mrs Parker called after her.

"To find Jamie!" Jess called over her shoulder, opening the Main Hall doors and disappearing out of sight. Her Mother went to follow but was stopped by Jenny, who reached out and grabbed her arm.

"She needs to find out for herself." She said softly. Mrs Parker nodded and turned away, allowing a few tears to fall free. Mrs Becker fell into her seat, bursting into tears.

There was a dark and rather saddening silence, where all could be heard was Mrs Becker's crying.

Frankie wrapped his arm around Evy's shoulder and she leaned into him; burying her head into his shoulder. Victoria and Olivia sat silently in their chairs. Mel sighed and held baby Rachel closer to her as Richard stared down at the ground. Lottie had pulled a tearful Tommy into a hug while Harry held Megan in his arms and held onto Bella's shoulder. Cookie was holding onto Kyle and Jake, who were exchanging sad looks. Rocky was doing her best to hide her own tears. Hannah was stroking Luke's arm as he looked around the room; as if for some sort of answer. Mr Becker had begun to pace up and down, muttering under his breath as Shane ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. Granddad just sat silently staring at the arch. Boots had folded her arms and looking at the place Jess had disappeared, trying to figure out why Becker would've left.

Connor just stood there silently, not looking at anything but not looking desperately around the room either. Abby was holding herself around the middle, secretly holding her unborn child as she began to imagine her Husband walking out like that. Matt was shaking his head, disapproving and angry. Emily was distractedly staring down at her baby-bump. Danny was muttering curses under his breath, totally torn between finding Becker and beating him to a pulp and trying to understand why he'd do it. Sarah and hugging her Danny from behind, resting her face against his back. Stephen had gone over and pulled Cookie into a hug. Cutter was holding onto Jenny, who held onto Evan.

Mrs Parker was sitting down, staring into nothingness as tears fell down her face. Ruthy sadly watched the heart-breaking scene that was going on before her. Lester was the only one who was nearly as hopeful as Jess, though he couldn't hide the doubt that was now taking to overcome all shreds of hope. The ARC Staff were watching on sadly, whispering and muttering amongst themselves. And Mr Parker was glaring at the wall, feeling hatred and anger boil up inside of him until…

CRASH!

Everyone jumped as Mr Parker kicked over a chair, yelling out furiously. Another silence fell, no one knowing whether to leave or stay seated; trying to hold onto the hope that all wasn't over.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This Chapter ends a little angst-y, but the Comedy will continue in the next chapter. This is getting very exciting now, isn't it! Please keep reading and please review!**


	14. All At Once

**Author's Note: I **_**SWEAR**_** guys, sometimes I think you can read my mind! Am I getting that predictable? Lol, in any case we've got just a few chapters to go until the end! Will Becker escape the Raptors? Will Jess find him? Will the Core Team be able to fight off the Raptors? And will Mr Parker ever stop being a prat!?**

**-These Questions will all be answered! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 14 –**** All At Once****: **

Becker sighed in despair as he paced up and down the very small cupboard. He stole a glance at his watch; the time caused him to cringe unwillingly. He was meant to have met Jess at the alter, forty-five minutes ago. Could things get any worse?

Well, the answer was yes. It could. The Velociraptors could always get in and kill him or Mr Parker could reach him and kill him. And even worse than that, was that _Abby_ got to him before any of them.

Becker sighed again, and the sounded could be heard all through the quiet room. He suddenly stopped, realising that it had been quiet for some time down. Carefully he put an ear to the door. Silence.

He weighed his options. If he went out there; there was a chance that the Raptors were waiting for him, but there was also a chance that he could go upstairs and warn the others about the Incursion. If he stayed in here; he would be safe, being a total utter coward but safe. But if he stayed in the cupboard, there was large chance that the Raptors would eventually find their way upstairs, to the Wedding, to _Jess_.

Deciding he had no other choice, Becker carefully opened the door. He tentatively took a step out and scanned the room for Raptors. There was nothing, which meant they'd gone exploring or back through the anomaly. Either way, they'd be back.

Without thinking about anything else but getting to Jess; he sprinted across the empty basement room, past the cellar and the anomaly, and up the stairs to the Ground Floor. He had to find Jess, warn the others and get people to safety.

Becker ran into the lobby and quickly scanned the area. Nothing. He spotted the Entrance to the Main Hall; he could hear the chatter going on inside. He sped across the room and through the Entrance into the Main Hall.

Everyone looked around as the Captain, _finally_ made his entrance. He ran in, grabbed the double and shut them tightly behind him. Before leaning his back against the door, panting. Every single eye was on him. Silence filled the room; Becker hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at him.

The Guests were watching and waiting for something, _anything_, to happen. Becker-Clan wore expressions somewhere between shocked, angry and ashamed. The Core Team looked shocked, furious and at the same time expectant. Lester wore his 'I'm-Expecting-A-Very-Good-Reason-For-This-Or-Else-You're-Fired' look. Ruthy looked at Becker curiously. Mrs Parker looked angry and shocked. As for Mr Parker? Well if looks could kill then he'd already be dead.

Finally, Abby broke the silence.

"Well it's nice for you to finally show up!" She said, both sarcastically and angrily.

"Not now." Becker told her, as he began to cross the room.

"Not now!?" She shrieked, causing him to wince and stop. She stormed across the room and right up into his face. Her bright blue eyes were deadly and menacing. Her fist was inches from his face.

"You left Jess, _standing_ there! How could you!? I used to think you were a Gentlemen, but I was _wrong!_ You have just lost the respect of _everyone_ in this room! While I should-…" The Furious Blonde had begun to rant at him before he cut her off impatiently.

"Get to the back of the line, Abigail. Because you're not the only thing that wants to kill me, right now." Becker said, pushing past her. Abby's mouth hung open in shock. Little did anyone realise, he was actually referring to the Velociraptors that were currently missing.

"You got that right, boy!" growled a voice from behind him.

Becker stopped, looked around and saw Mr Parker; glaring absolute daggers that the younger man. Ex-General Harold Parker punched him across the face. A few people let out shouts, the Core Team jerked forward; wanting to protect their friend despite being angry with him. He stumbled back, tasting blood in his mouth. Sighing deeply, Becker straightened up and turned back to the older man, looked ready to throw another punch.

"Harold!" Mrs Parker gasped in shock.

"Didn't deserve that, suppose it looks like I did, but I didn't." Becker said warily as he wiped the blood from his freshly cut lip. Everyone stared between the two men. Mr Parker clicked his knuckles and raised his fists.

"You left my little girl at the alter! I knew you couldn't be trusted! I should break your neck!" He snarled angrily, before pulling back his fist and sending it flying straight at the Captain's face. But Becker caught his hand and twisted the older man's arm, causing him to yell in pain and fall to one knee.

"I did not _mean_ to leave her at the alter. I wanted nothing else but to marry her, today. I maybe a lot of things, but I am no coward." He growled, before letting go of the Old General's hand and standing to his tallest. He ignored the man and began to walk across the room, towards Lester, when Mr Parker suddenly spoke again, his voice hitched.

"Then what stopped you?"

Becker turned around slowly as Mr Parker got to his feet. Everyone was staring at him as he surveyed his Future Father In-Law with a look that he often gave his men. It was stern, focussed, determined, intimidating and hardcore. If you looked into his eyes you'd see the past hurt that drove him to do better at the job he already did expertly.

"Raptors." Becker finally replied, his tone dark, before turning his back on the Old General, who was looking confused.

The Becker-Clan exchanged shocked looks. The Core Team instantly understood everything as they stared at Becker in astonishment. The ARC Staff who'd come as Guests had gasped or exchanged looks of worry and surprise. Lester's jaw hung open as the Captain approached.

"There's an anomaly, in the Cellar; -floor below us. Raptors had already come through. I've been trapped in a Cupboard for the last hour and fifteen minutes. And I can't find the bloody Raptors." Becker told him and the Core Team, sounding both professional and annoyed.

"Oh great." Lester sighed darkly.

"Becker, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-…" Abby began but once again the Soldier cut her off.

"It's okay, Abby." He said, as he tried to catch sight of a certain brunette that would be wearing white.

"No it's not. That was harsh of us to think of you like that. Jess was right; you wouldn't have just left her." She said, staring down at the ground.

"Where is Jess?" Becker finally asked, finding that he couldn't see her.

There was a silence.

"_Where_ is Jess?" He repeated firmly.

"Oh crap." Matt groaned.

"She went out to look for you!" Danny said, looking suddenly horrified.

"What!?" Becker shouted.

"She's gone out there? Damn it! The Raptors are out there!" He said, running his hand through his hair and started to ran back to the double doors.

"Where are you going!?" Jenny called after him.

"To find my wife!" Becker called over his shoulder, before pulling open the doors, stepped through and closing them behind him. A Long silence followed as everyone exchanged worried looks. Boots had paled.

"Did he just say…_Raptors_?" Mrs Parker suddenly broke the silence, looking confused.

* * *

Jess sighed heavily as she roamed the halls of the second floor in her Wedding Dress with a small EMD in her hand. Groaning impatiently, she leant against the wall and pulled off her white shoes. This was _not _how she expected today to go.

But she didn't care what the others said. He wouldn't have left her standing there. He just wouldn't have. It wasn't in his nature. So that meant he was in trouble. That's why she was carrying an EMD Gun, in the case she'd have to fight. But Damnit, she would fight. She would fight a thousand battles in order to find Becker, as he would do for her.

Jess left her heels on the floor and continued down the hall barefoot. She didn't care what the others said. She didn't care what her Father said. She knew that Becker loved her, and no matter she was going to find him and marry him. Even if it was to the end of time itself.

A sudden growling made her freeze in spot. She clenched the EMD in her hand and turned carefully around. A Velociraptor stood in a preparing-to-pounce position. Her breath caught her throat. The Raptor took a step forward and quick as a flash; Jess had raised the EMD and shot it.

The Electrical burst did nothing but irritate the Velociraptor long enough for Jess to turn and run. She sprinted as fast as she could in her dress. She turned a corner and came face first into a hard chest. Jess looked up and grinned when she saw Becker.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed happily just as the Raptor suddenly turned the corner.

"Run!" Becker shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulled her along. The Raptor sped after them as the two ran as fast as they could through the hallways of the Hotel. He propelled her forward by pushing on the small of her back. Jess charged up the EMD to the Medium setting, stopped, turning quickly and shot the Raptor right in the mouth as it opened to bite her.

"Nice." Becker panted, standing slightly behind her.

"Thank you." She replied, brightly.

"You have an EMD gun with you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You heard what happened at Jenny's first Wedding with the _M-word_. I have the right to be a little paranoid, or in this case; right on the money." Jess retorted, indignantly. He flicked his eyebrow as he took the small EMD gun from her.

"What happened to your lip?" She suddenly asked.

"Your Dad." He replied shortly.

"What!?"

"C'mon. There are more of them, roaming about here and it looks like there isn't much charge left on this one." Becker said, grabbing her arm and jogging down the hall again. The Couple half-ran and half-jogged through the halls and down the stairs. When they reached the first floor, they came into contact with a second, third and fourth Velociraptor.

"Found three more!" He murmured.

Grabbing Jess's hand, Becker ran in the opposite directions. The Raptors were hot on their tails, but they managed to speed down to the stairs and into the lobby. He pushed open one of the double doors, shoved Jess inside and just managed to slide into the main hall himself and shut the door behind him before the Raptors attacked.

Becker pressed his back against the door, panting heavily as Jess clutched a stitch in her side. The Core Team and the Becker-Clan quickly gathered around them as Mr and Mrs Parker watched from the background.

"You're safe!" Cookie said, sighing heavily.

"Far from it, actually." Jess said, warily.

"So, what exactly do we have?" Lester asked, sardonically.

"Velociraptors, I think." Becker replied darkly.

"Oh wonderful."

"I think we're in luck, actually. Velociraptors aren't that big and there is no evidence that they hunt in packs. We could have gotten an Utahraptor, which is much bigger and more dangerous." Connor interjected, sounding completely geeky.

"Well, Connor, I've got evidence for you. So far, I've counted four Raptors. So I'm guessing that these one hunt in a pack! And they maybe small, but they're still dangerous and, oh yeah, we've got one EMD gun that has one maybe two shots left!" Becker growled, glaring at Connor. The Geek went quiet.

"I suggest we call Back-Up." Cutter said, turning to Lester.

"Way ahead of you. They're already on their way." Their Boss said, calmly.

"That could be hours without me at the ADD!" Jess said, folding her arms.

"Not by Helicopter. They should be here in fifteen minutes to half an hour. But until then, we're just sitting ducks." Lester told them, putting his hands behind his back and wearing a calm expression.

"What is going on?" Mr Parker, who'd finally had enough, demanded, stepping forward.

"It's a long complicated story, which I'll tell you later. But right now I need you guys to exactly what I or Becker says." replied Jess.

"Well, it can't get any worse can it?" Danny interjected brightly.

"AH!"

They all swivelled around to see Emily, holding her expanded stomach and bending over slightly in pain. "I think I'm having contractions!" She said, gasping for air as the tightening in her stomach began to cease for now.

"What!?" Matt shouted, running over to her.

"I thought I felt something earlier, but now I know I feel something! Ah, it hurts!" Emily groaned, breathing deeply.

"How long ago was the last one, dear?" asked Mrs Becker gently.

"About ten minutes ago." Emily replied, before gasping suddenly and her eyes widening.

"What is it, now?" Lester asked, tentatively.

"I think my waters have just broken." She said slowly.

"Lovely." He mumbled, sarcastically.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: For anyone who didn't realise, the _M-Word_ is Michael Miller. They don't like to talk about it. So, I realise that Velociraptors didn't hunt in packs and are the size of a large chicken, but I think an Utahraptor would be too big in this case. If you guys know any kind of Raptor between these sizes I'd love to know for Future Reference. Thanks!**

**Keep Reading and Keep reviewing!**

**-TsukiBooks!**


	15. Take Up Arms

**Author's Note: Now I have a confession! I finished this chapter a couple of days ago and just forgot about posting it! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 15 –**** Take Up Arms****: **

Back-Up were not far away as the Core Team and ARC Soldiers present began to organise the other guests. All except for their normally cool headed Team Leader, who was standing beside of Emily, who'd sat down and was currently going through yet another contraction.

"Hold on, Em, when Back-Up arrives we'll get you to a Hospital!" Matt tried to comfort his Girlfriend. He winced painfully as she crunched his hand in her own. Danny looked over at Boots.

"You're a doctor! Any advice?" He asked, she swivelled round to glare at him.

"I'm training to be an _Emergency_ Doctor! –Not a Midwife! I can stitch people up with the most basic supplies, but give me pregnant lady and I don't know what to do!" She said indignantly.

"Well, that's alright dear. We know what to do." Ruthy suddenly spoke up as she, Mrs Parker and Mrs Becker all jumped into action, doing what they did best. And that was being Mothers.

Mrs Becker shoved Matt out of the way, he stumbled back but Mr Becker and Granddad both caught him with ease. Mrs Parker and Mrs Becker took hold of her hands, seeming to have silently united, as Ruthy positioned herself at the bottom of Emily's skirt.

"Yes, the babies are defiantly coming. And their in a rush; you're already 4 centimetres dilated." Ruthy said, giving her a broad and encouraging smile.

"What a sense of timing your children have." Lester said to a dazed Matt, who was watching with a helpless look on his face. Ruthy, Mrs Parker, Mrs Becker and Emily all gave the Sarcastic-Boss dark threatening looks.

"I'd find out the ETA on Back-Up, if I were you." Cutter suggested to the now cowering Civil Servant. Lester, for once, did as he was told and rushed off in a different direction, flipping open his phone.

"Can't you hold them in?" Connor asked, rather stupidly. Abby groaned and face-palmed as Mel patted her arm comfortingly. Her Husband was going to be useless to her in nine months time, not that he knew that yet.

While Matt was pre-disposed, Becker had taken up his roll of Second in Command and Head of Security in total Becker-Like fashion. He ordered all ARC Soldier's present to prepare for a fight. He then organised the remaining hundred guests to split into groups of ten. He moved forward, grabbed Matt's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Hey, I need you to snap out of it, mate!" Becker said, tapping the side of his face lightly. The Irish Leader blinked and looked at him with a stunned look on his face.

"C'mon Matt! I know Emily has gone into labour, but I need your head here! We've got Raptors outside; I need your help to lead the Team and get everyone out safely!" The Captain said, seriously as he grasped onto the Irish Man's shoulders.

Finally, Matt nodded and a determined look spread across his face as he said; "Right. Let's do this."

"Good on ya, Future Boy!" Becker said, clapping him on the shoulder as they went in different directions. Jess suddenly grasped his forearm and pulled him to one side, away from every one else.

"Hey." She said quietly and softly.

"Hey." He said just as softly back.

"Look, when Back-Up gets here then you should go outside with Emily and everyone else. I'll catch up with you there." Becker said gently, as he tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear.

"No chance."

"What?" He said, arching an eyebrow and folding his arms. Jess cupped his face in her hands and stared deeply into gentle hazel brown eyes, which were full of concern and fear.

"I'm staying here and I'm going to fight. Like any Wife of Captain Hilary James Becker would." She told him, with a smile.

"No, it's too dangerous." Becker instantly tried to argue, but she quickly cut across him.

"Jamie, I'm not leaving you not matter what you say. I'm staying." Jess said in a soft yet firm tone. There was silence before he sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"For crying out loud, Jessica, just get out of here please!" He begged her in a whisper, but he knew he couldn't do anything to change her mind.

"What's the ETA on Back-Up, Lester?!" She called over to him, turning away from her fiancé. At that same moment, Back-Up pushed open to Double Doors and poured into the Hall as a few others positioned themselves outside.

Becker walked over to his men, his hand brushing Jess's softly as he past her. That horrible sinking feeling was filling his gut. He knew something was going to go wrong, but he didn't know what yet.

"We've got the area secure, we've brought EMD Guns for Core Team and an ALM." said a Soldier.

"Good. Begin evacuation of the Guests and Civilians." Becker told his men as Matt and the other Core Team came to stand with him.

"Right team, take an EMD and let's do this." The Irish Team Leader ordered, as the Soldier handed out the EMD guns to the rest of the Core Team. Jess stepped forward and took one straight from the soldier.

"I'm coming too. Those Raptors made a very big mistake interrupting _my_ Wedding." She said when they all looked at her curiously.

"No, you're leaving!" Becker told her, trying to take the gun from her; but she held out it of arms reach. He groaned, shook his head and instantly turned to his Team Leader. "Matt tell her!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Matthew. Plus you're a hand down, with Emily in labour over there!" Jess remarked, jabbing her thumb over at his the Victorian Woman, before Matt could even open his mouth.

There was a silence.

"Sorry, Becker, but I already know that I can't talk her out of this. And she's right, we need an extra pair of hands and she is part of the Core Team to." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Becker glared at him as he turned back to Jess and added warningly; "But she stays close!"

"Fine. Now what's the plan?" She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Connor and I are going down to the Cellar and locking that anomaly before anything else comes through. Sarah and Jenny, you two sort out the guests and civilians. Cutter and Stephen can scope the second floor and third floor. Danny and Jess can scope the fourth floor. And Becker and Abby can scope out the ground floor. We regroup at Main Hall, once we think the areas secure." Matt ordered his team.

"No, Abby can go with Jess and Danny. I can take care of this floor." Becker argued against his leader. Matt looked up and caught his eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment before the Irish Man nodded.

"Fine, if you think you've got this then go for it. But don't do anything stupid. Velociraptors maybe small, but they are fast, very smart and dangerous. It's always been thought that if they did hunt in packs, then they did it skilfully." Matt warned him.

With that done and Back-Up evacuating the rest of the guests; the Core Team walked briskly to the double doors.

"Jessica? What are you doing?" Mr Parker demanded as she past them.

"Sorry, Dad, it's classified." She replied, charging up her fresh EMD gun. The Core Team disappeared in different directions with their EMD guns raised. Mrs Parker was staring at the stairs, where her Daughter had just disappeared.

"It's okay, ya know." Came a soft voice. She looked around and saw Boots sitting in a chair, her high heels on the floor as she strapped on her old army boots. –Where she got them, no one knew. But the young Medical Student looked up and smiled at the older woman.

"They're the experts."

* * *

Connor and Matt crept quietly down to the Basement floor. The cellar door had been left wide open, revealing the anomaly to the duo. They briefly scanned the area before jogging over to it.

"C'mon, let's get this locked so that we can help the others." Matt said, as the two of them began to set up the ALM. A growling sound made them both straighten up. They glanced at each other before looking behind them.

Three Velociraptors were there, growling at them.

"Run!" Connor shouted as the two of them, jumped to their feet and ran for it; with the Raptors hot on their tails.

* * *

Cutter and Stephen turned yet another corner, and once again found nothing there. The two of them walked briskly down the seemingly long hallway, with their EMD raised and ready. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Sounds of scratching and hissing made them both stop right before they turned another corner, to the next hallway. Cutter and Stephen glanced briefly at each other and nodded. They jumped round the corner and found a Velociraptor ripping apart some bed sheets that had been left on a cart.

Cutter shot it twice with ease, and it slumped to the ground unconscious. A second Velociraptor appeared up ahead, the duo glanced at each other before moving forward to capture this theropod.

* * *

Jess, Danny and Abby walked along the corridors of the fourth floor. It was quiet, _too quiet_. Danny took Jess by the shoulder and they all nodded, he nodded silently towards an opened door. The Field Co-Ordinator, the Ex-Copper and the Blonde Animal Expert exchanged brief looks before entering the room.

It was empty. Jess breathed and turned, just in time to see a Velociraptor coming right at Danny.

"Guys!" She shouted, as he and Abby swivelled around and all three of them shot it with ease. They heard the distant sounds of growls down the hall and quickly ran after them.

* * *

"AHHHH!" came the loud, high-pitched scream of Emily Merchant as Becker entered the Main Hall to find that only she, Lt Williams, Jenny, Sarah, Ruthy, Mrs Becker and Mrs Parker were left inside. Everyone else had been guided out of the building now, including Mr Parker and the rest of the Becker-Clan.

So far he'd taken out two Raptors, and had returned to the Main Hall to see how everything was going.

"What are you all still doing in here?" He demanded, jogging over to them.

"We can't move her!" Lt Williams defended himself, putting his hands up.

"Why not?" Becker asked, turning to the Women as they were probably more use than the pale faced soldier.

"She's having a contraction, Becker! We need to get her to hospital so that she can have these babies, now!" Jenny told him firmly.

"Fine by me, but she's gonna have to stand up if she wants to walk out." He replied, coolly.

"Have you ever tried pushing a baby out from between your legs!?" Emily suddenly bellowed, glaring daggers at the Captain, who cowered in fear of the heavily pregnant Victorian.

"Right. Take your time." He said meekly.

"Becker! Behind you!" shouted Sarah, pointing over his shoulder.

He turned quickly and saw two more Velociraptors running towards them. Mrs Parker shrieked in horror and jumped to her feet as Mrs Becker gasped. He successfully shot one of them, but the second one came at him so soon and suddenly; he was unable to raise his EMD fast enough.

Two electric pulses suddenly hit it, just as it laughed itself at Becker. It fell to the ground, unconscious, by his feet. He let out a breath of relief and looked over his shoulder. Emily, still sat on her chair, had taken the EMD from Lt William's holster and was aiming it at where the Raptor had been.

"Thanks." He said, giving a half smile.

"You're welcome. I think I'm ready to move now." Emily replied, getting gingerly to her feet. The group began to guide the woman out of the room, Becker and Lt Williams covering them.

After this; Becker came back inside and continued to search of the main floor. Little did he know he was being hunted by the largest and most dangerous Velociraptor.

The Alpha, a Raptor with a scar running from it's right eye to the bottom of it's neck, had been planning on stalking Emily. She'd been the weak one, but now it was him, Becker, who was separated from the others.

* * *

Mr Parker watched as Mrs Parker finally came out of the building, helping Emily stand with Mrs Becker. Sarah, Jenny, Ruthy, Lt Williams and Captain Becker had come out with them.

Becker, Ruthy and Mrs Becker helped Emily into the helicopter with the help of a couple of Soldiers, before Jenny got in beside her. Mr Parker noticed how pale his wife was and was surprised when Mrs Becker put her arms around her shoulders and gave the other woman a sympathetic and comforting look.

He noticed as Becker suddenly sprinted back to the Hotel and back inside, without shooting them a second glance. He Parker glared after him. He'd had enough of all of this. What was all this rubbish about Raptors? They were long gone! He wanted some answers and he was going to them, one way or another.

Mr Parker began to march across the gravelly earth and straight towards the entrance. No one had noticed as people were watching the helicopter begin to raise from the ground. Boots suddenly spotted the man going into the building and she ran after him.

"Mr Parker, wait!" she shouted, but he was far out of ear shot. Two guards caught her but she fought them. She tried to tell them that someone had gone inside, but neither of them listened to her.

Mr Parker marched, oblivious of all dangers that lurked in the shadows, through each of the Ground Floor Rooms. Kitchen, Main Hall, Dinning Hall, Bar and all the rest. Flower Arrangements had been tipped over and spread across the floor. Chairs were on their sides. Centre Pieces had been destroyed.

As he came out of the Dinning Hall and into the lobby and spotted Connor and Matt running towards the entrance of the Main Hall.

"Oi! You two! Stop there!" bellowed Mr Parker, causing them both to stop and swivel around to face him.

"DAD!" screamed a voice, and he realised that Jess, Abby, Danny, Cutter and Stephen had begun their descent to the stairs. He turned and saw claws, teeth and a large Velociraptor coming right at him.

-Seconds beforehand; Becker had just come out of the Bar at the sound of Mr Parker's shout. He saw it before anyone else. The large Alpha Velociraptor had sped into the room at Mr Parker's distraction and was launching itself at him.

Becker ran forward as fast as he could and pushed Mr Parker out of the way, just as the Alpha jumped. It buried it's talons into his chest as he fell backwards onto his back, his EMD gun flying from his hands.

Boots ran into the lobby, with Lester hot on her heels.

He couldn't breathe. All he could feel was pain. His head hit the floor hard and throbbed. Darkness soon overcame everything. And that was all he knew for a long time, other than the scream that echoed from Jess's lips;

"NO!"

The Velociraptor drew it's talons from his chest and then lowered it's teeth to his neck. But it was suddenly thrown him from him in a high voltage attack of the EMD Gun, the one which Becker had dropped and Mr Parker had consequently picked up.

The Velociraptor lay dead on the ground.

There was silence.

"Becker!" Jess shouted, pushing Danny and Stephen out of the way and running down the stairs two at a time. She ran across the Lobby to where her fiancé lay as blood began to seep from the wounds on his chest.

He was unconscious but he breathing was like a gasp and kept breaking. Jess's white dress was spotted with blood within seconds as she cradled his head her lap, like she'd done for Lester when the Future Predators had attacked the ARC.

Everyone else was frozen.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she suppressed sobs as his name fell from her lips. Her Father lay on the ground himself, from where Becker had pushed him, and was staring in total shock.

Finally Jess looked around the room, and her eyes caught Boots' hazel ones.

"Help me!" She said, tears falling down her face.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm just waiting to be killed, aren't I? Oh yes...but don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be posted soon! I'm halfway through it already. But be warned; Writer's Block has struck!**


	16. Daughter To Father

**Author's Note: This Chapter is dedicated to Annabel (also known as Anonyms Reviewer) who has been requesting something along these lines since **_**Siblings Are Menaces**_**. I hope this can at least come close to what you imagined, Annabel xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 16 –**** Daughter To Father****: **

"_Help me!"_

The words had brought Boots firmly back down to earth with a large hard thud. Her Brother, who was currently lying on the ground and bleeding out, needed her. So she ran across the room, past Mr Parker and knelt beside Becker as Jess cradled his head in her lap.

Boots' actions combined with Jess's plead, had also brought the Core Team back to reality. They all ran as fast as they could, to gather around them, protecting their friend from any dangers. Even though to Alpha Raptor had been taken out.

"What do you need us to do?" Matt asked stiffly as he watched her tear open Becker's Military Uniform Shirt.

"I need a Medi-Kit, now!" She ordered, tearing the bottom of her dress to use it as a temporary gauze. She pressed it on his wound and held it there, putting as much pressure as she could onto it.

"I'll go!" Danny said, already jogging.

"There's one in the kitchen!" Stephen shouted after him.

"Lester!" Boots looked for.

"Yes?" He prompted calmly.

"I need you to call the Helicopter Team and tell them to get their arses back here after they dropped off Emily, A-S-A-Bloody-P! And tell them to bring a Gurney! Go!" She shouted, more _to_ him rather than _at_ him.

"On it." Lester murmured, flipping open his phone and walking away.

"I've got the Medi-Kit!" came Danny's shout as he sprinted across the room. She indicated that he opened it and showed her in the content. She quickly looked up and spotted Connor, watching over with his puppy-dog eyes wide with horror.

"Oi Bestman, I need ya help here." She said, gesturing to the wound she was adding pressure to. Connor took a tentative step forward and knelt beside her. He looked up at her, shakily. "I'm going to remove my hands, and I need you to continue to add the pressure on the wound. Understand?"

Connor said nothing.

"Temple! Do you understand!?" She yelled, sounding remarkably like her older brother. He nodded and put his hands into position. Without missing a beat, she removed her hands and he quickly replaced them.

Wiping blood onto her torn dress, she turned to Danny who was still holding the Medi-Kit open. She rummaged through it until she found proper gauzes for use and a pair of gloves. She pulled on the gloves took the gauzes' and some bandages from the box, before turning back to her brother.

"Right. I can't stitch him up, because he's bleeding internally. But I can do what I can until the helicopter gets here by preventing too much blood-loss. Alright?" She said, looking at Jess rather than anyone else. The Field Co-Ordinator nodded, looking petrified.

"Good. Connor, I need your help to keep as much pressure on these wounds as possible. Danny, I need you stay put, I may need an extra pair of hands. Abby, I could use an ETA on the copter. The rest of you can clear a path through the crowd, yeah?" She ordered each of them, before turning back to the Bride.

"Jess, I need you to try and wake him up. It'll be better if he's conscious, okay?" Boots said gently. Jess took a deep breath and exhaled deeply, before nodding with resolve all over her face.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Good. Now let's go!" Boots shouted, and the team did as she asked of them. Boots and Connor manoeuvred their hands around the wounds, replacing the ripped dress with real gauze.

"Becker, sweetheart. You need to wake up for me." Jess was whispering to her fiancé, gently stroking his hair. Stray tears fell from her eyes. "C'mon, you need to open your eyes for me. Please."

"Jess…"

Boots and Connor glanced at each other and Danny looked up. Becker's eyes fluttered open, but he was barely conscious. Boots had begun to wrap bandages tightly around his torso.

"Jess…I…" He murmured again as he rested in her lap.

"Shh, save your strength. Just…please don't…please don't leave me. I need you, Jamie. Please, don't give up." She whispered, sobbing silently.

Abby had returned and watched, tears falling down her own face. Lester rested his hand on her shoulder and she fell into his arms; crying into his shoulder. Danny and Connor were both suppressing tears and Boots valiantly held hers back also.

"Jess…" He reached up and brushed his hand across her cheek, accidentally smudging blood there. "I…Love…You."

"I love you too." She sobbed, covering his hand with hers.

"What's ETA on the Copter Team?" Boots asked hoarsely Abby, once the bandaged had been done.

"They should be here any second." Abby said, tears falling freely down her face, her hand resting absentmindly on her stomach. Right on queue, a team of soldiers ran into the room, wheeling a portable gurney as they did so.

* * *

Mrs Becker and Mrs Parker stood beside each other, worrying about their children inside. When the Helicopter Team arrived back and took a gurney inside, they feared the worst. The Becker-Clan had gathered around the two matriarchs, feeling the fear and anxiety the two mothers' felt, with Cookie holding Evan.

Then they came back out.

Becker lay the gurney, his chest bandaged but bloody. Jess was by his side, her hair loose and tousled. Her white dress was patched with blood. Her make-up had run down her cheeks and left trials of mascara down her face. And blood had been smudge across her cheek and neck.

Mrs Becker had burst into tears and it had been Mrs Parker to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a comforting hug. Mr Becker had nearly fallen to the ground, but Granddad had caught him with surprising strength.

Lester was still holding Abby. Connor's and Danny's trousers were covered in blood. Sarah had gasped and run over to him as soon as she could, throwing her arms around Danny's neck. Matt and Stephen stood side by side, looking shaken and worried. Cutter had taken Evan from Cookie's arms and was holding him tightly in his arms.

And Boots, she was covered in blood. She still wore the now bloody gloves and like the bride, her dress had patches of blood on it, as well as a rip at the bottom. Shane had been the one to comfort her.

They loaded Becker onto the Helicopter and Jess had gotten inside with him. The crowd watched as it took off into the sky and then sped away. Mr Parker stood in the background, watching with a look that utterly unreadable.

* * *

**##Saturday the 31****st**** of May 2014##**

**#Princess Anne Hospital#Southampton#**

Jess sat on the chairs of the Relatives Room. Becker had been taken into surgery ten minutes ago, with severe wounds to the chest and probably a punctured lung. She still wore her ruined wedding dress as she sat alone.

The door suddenly opened. Jess looked up with a hopeful look, but found the Core team, Becker-Clan, Mr and Mrs Parker along with Ruthy and Lester. She tried to smile, but couldn't. Instead she stared at them, numbly.

"Jess?" Abby whispered, watching her carefully.

"Where's Matt, Evy and Boots?" She asked, finally noticing those three of them were missing from the group.

They all exchanged worried glances before Lester spoke up; "Matt's with Emily. He said he'd give us an update when he can. And to also give you his love." He explained in a gentle tone.

"Oh." Jess murmured quietly before adding; "And what about Evy and Boots?"

There was a silence.

"Well, Boots was in a bit of a state. So Evy took her back to our place to take a shower." Mr Becker explained, sounding calm and attentive.

"I see." She replied in a whisper.

Another silence. The group of people settled themselves in different paces in the small room; filling it up. It was then a long time before anyone spoke. Jess stared at the door, looking numb and dishevelled. But her head was buzzing.

Though she looked like she was going into shock, she was simply trying to keep calm. She knew Becker had gone in, with severe injuries. She'd spoken to the doctor; he said that it would all be very risky. She knew that, right now, doctors and nurses crowded a surgery and were fighting for her fiancé's life.

* * *

Jenny came in ten minutes later, though it felt like so much longer. She gave the team the news that Emily would be giving birth to Baby-Number-One, any minute. And then she went and sat down beside Cutter, taking Evan from his arms and holding her son to her.

It was then half an hour later before anything else happened. And this was the arrival of Boots and Evy. The two of them came into the room; Boots wore a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, a white t-shirt, a grey hooded-cardigan and a pair of black ugg boots. Her black hair was done up in low pig-tails, her face was clear of make-up and her eyebrow piercing had been taking out. Without her usual attire she looked so much younger, it was hard to believe she was even 20.

The duo sat down, Evy wrapping her arms Victoria and Olivia and Boots beside Abby. No one said a word. No one made a move. But no one needed too. It was in moments like these, the darkest moments, where they felt truly united. The group of 35 people sat around the room, united by one thing. By one man.

When the Nurse came in, the sight that befell her completely astounded her. The rather twisted truth was that nothing brought a family together like a tragedy. But this was completely different from anything she'd ever witnessed before. She wondered if the Man currently in Theatre realised just how many people cared about him.

"Do you have anything to change into?" The Nurse asked Jess, in a gentle tone. The Young Woman looked up at the Nurse and just blinked, taking in what she'd just said to her.

"No. I didn't really think to…" She finally replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's alright, dear. I can pick up some spare scrubs you can wear for the time being." The Nurse reassured her, patting Jess gently on the knee before getting to her feet and leaving the room. Ten minutes later; she returned and handed Jess the spare blue nurse's scrubs, before guiding her to the bathroom.

Jess went into the nearest stall and settled the scrubs down on the closed toilet seat. She silently undressed and then pulled the one-size too big scrubs on. She pulled on a pair of white trainers, given to her by the Nurse as she was still walking around barefoot.

Once dressed; she stuffed the ruined wedding dress into a carrier bag, opened the stall door and went out into the bathroom. Jess looked into the large mirror in front of her. Her curled hair had fallen out of place. Her make-up had run down her pale face. She had blood smeared across her cheek and neck.

Carefully, and with a shaky hand, Jess turned the hot water tap and allowed it to fill up one of the sinks. She reached up and pulled the Alice Band out of her hair, dumping it in the bag beside her. She used the paper-towels on the side the wipe off all of her make-up and blood. By the end, the hot water had been tainted pink and black. Unlike Boots, without make-up she looked older.

Jess used the hairbrush she'd been given to brush her hair straight and then allowed it to fall naturally, framing her face with her bangs out of her eyes. Looking much better then she did before, she left.

Jess arrived back at the Relatives Room to find Kyle and Jake were standing up and trying their very best to brighten the sullen and tense mood that lingered eerily in the room.

"Ya know, I reckon he'll be attempting to escape the Hospital in no time at all!" Jake had said, grinning in an optimistic way. Jess say back down in her chair, not saying a word but listening to boys.

"Yeah! He'll be climbing out the window before you know it!" Kyle chimed in, brightly.

"Will you two just stop it!" Boots suddenly snapped, sounding incredibly like her big brother again.

"We were just trying to help!" Jake retorted, glaring angrily at her.

"This isn't a bloody joke! Jamie's really hurt! I saw his wounds with my own eyes!" She shouted, jumping to her feet and standing over the two boys, though they were taller than her.

"Stephanie…" Granddad tried to sooth her, but it was far too late for that.

"Don't you two get it! Are you _that_ stupid! He could die! For all we know, he already is dead!" Boots continued to yell at them, furiously. Kyle and Jake were staring at the ground, tears threatening to fall. They were, after all, only 18-years-old.

"Boots!" Jess stated, sternly, getting to her feet and putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The Medical Student turned to glare, not _at_ her but, _to_ her as the frustration and anger that had built up inside of her, slowly drained out.

"Getting angry won't help Becker. And neither will feeling frustrated and upset. Kyle and Jake are right to try and cheer everyone up. We still have to be hopeful, don't we?" Jess told her tenderly as tears began to well up in her hazel brown eyes.

Boots didn't reply, just nodded.

Jess squeezed her shoulder as a watery smile quirked her lips and Boots smiled sadly back at her.

"He's been lying to you." came a sudden rigid voice from behind her. Jess turned to find her Father, standing in front of her and wearing a stoic and indifferent mask on his face. She blinked and stared at him, utterly bewildered.

"What?" Jess enquired, breaking the tense silence that had fallen.

"Becker. He's been lying to you, all along." Mr Parker clarified, harshly. She stared at her Father, unbelieving that he would actually bring up the topic, of all times. Everyone else was staring at him both incredulous and irritated.

"_Really? _You're picking up on this, _now_?" Boots growled incredulously, getting angry again. -Though this time, she actually had a decent reason to be. Even Mrs Parker looked infuriated by his sense of timing.

"I phoned up an old army buddy and he gave me details on him." Mr Parker said, clearly ignoring the Medical Student. "He was never shot in the leg. In fact, he disappeared from the grid 6-years-ago."

"You did a background check on my fiancé?" Jess questioned, staggered.

"I didn't trust him, Jessica. And it turns out I was right not too. Just look at his family. Those Raptors. And he obviously doesn't work in MI5, either! He's been lying to us." He said to her, hard-heartedly.

"Yes, Dad, he has been lying to you." She replied slowly. "Because I told him too."

Mr Parker looked outright taken aback. "What?"

"In fact, I've been lying too. See; Becker doesn't work at MI5. No one here does. And those Chipmunk Beaver Things? Yeah, they're Dinosaurs. And I'm not a Waitress. I'm a Field Co-Ordinator. Becker and I and our colleagues all work at a Top Secret Organisation where we run around chasing dinosaurs and possibly creatures from the future that pop out of wholes in time and space." Jess told him, bluntly.

Mr Parker stared at his daughter, in total shock. Mrs Parker looked half-impressed and half-stunned. The Team and Becker-Clan were torn between giving her a round of applause and being surprised by her honesty. And Lester just looked smug.

"Dad, I'm done with this conversation. I love him because he makes me happy, he protects me and he loves me for who I am. And I'm adult now and I get to make my own choices. So I'm marrying him, whether you like it or not." She stated firmly, folding her arms and wearing a look that showed that her mind was unchangeable.

"But Jessica…" Mr Parker began, but he was cut short by non-other than James Lester, stepping forward.

"With all due respect, Mr Parker, but you're being stupid." He commented, dryly.

"Captain Becker is the most dedicated and devoted men I know. He's a good man. And he adores Jess more than you'll ever know. He's been willing to put his job, his life and the lives of thousands on the line just to save _her_. So I don't quite understand why you think he's such a bad man, when it's plain obvious that he loves Jess and would never do anything to hurt her! And I don't know if you've noticed, but the whole reason he's in surgery is because he was saving _your_ life." Lester said, allowing the sincerity to show in his tone.

"And you should know another thing. There was a time, Mr Parker, where the place in which we work was drained of all life and hope. The people there just did their jobs, but it was no longer something they enjoyed. Everything about what we did had become lifeless and dark, all because we sure innocent people die." He continued.

"Then your daughter comes along. And she's colourful, quirky, rambling, yet selfless, kind and optimistic. She is everything our operation was drained off and then she goes ahead and brings it all back. And now? We _know_ what we do has a reason! Not only that; but your daughter is the reason that a thousands of people are alive today from the monsters that lurk in the shadows. She's the reason why I'm here today and I owe her and her ridiculous shoes my life. Jess Parker is one of the most brilliant and bravest women, I've ever met. And I'm proud to say that she is the _hub_ of our operation." Lester concluded, his chest swelling with pride.

"Thank you, James." Jess said sincerely, smiling the first real and brilliant smile she'd done in the last ten hours.

"Can't you just let her be happy, Harold?" Mrs Parker suddenly chimed in, once again stunning the room into silence. "Because she is happy. There's nothing dysfunctional or wrong with their relationship. They are happy. What else do you want?"

"You see, Dad! Mum gets it! Everyone else gets it! Why can't you!? I know it was hard for you after Uncle Tim died, but since then you've just become this over-protective monster!" Jess said, looking up at him miserably.

There was a silence.

"Princess, all I've ever wanted was that you were safe and you were happy." Mr Parker said quietly and dotingly, surprising her as tears began to well up his brown eyes.

"After Tim died, I was worried I wouldn't be able to take care of you. That I wouldn't be able to keep away all the heart-break and pain that came with the real world. I wished I could protect you and keep the monsters away. I wished I could be the Father that you deserved." He said, his voice trembling.

"But sweetheart, I _do_ get it now. I thought you were still just my little girl and weren't ready for the world outside. But I was wrong. You don't need me to protect you anymore and certainly don't need me to keep the monsters away. You have become such a strong and brave Woman. And I don't know what its worth, but I'm so proud of you. And oh Jessie, I'm so sorry. I love you." Mr Parker said, a single tear falling down his face. By now Jess was also suppressing tears and she gave him a watery smile.

"I love you too, Daddy." She said, standing on her tiptoes to wipe away the tear that slid down his cheek. He smiled -_her_ brilliant smile- down at her before wrapping his arms around her and embracing his daughter.

Suddenly, someone let out a sniffle. Everyone in the room turned around to see a young man, barely a few years older than Shane and wearing Doctor's scrubs, standing at the door way and looking at the sight with a rather foolish grin. He had red hair, brown eyes and freckles.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your moment. Don't you love it when families make up after a fight?" He said, grinning stupidly at them.

"Excuse me?" Boots asked dryly, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean, really, that was just…" The Young Man sighed airily before adding "…that was just really lovely."

"How long have you been standing there?" Luke asked gingerly.

"Oh, just about 5 minutes." He replied, still grinning like a total idiot. Everyone just stared at him, unsure what to say or do.

"Hmm. Who are you?" Jess asked tentatively, breaking the temporary silence that had fallen.

"Oh right. I'm Doctor Adrian Carter. You must be Captain Becker's Fiance." He told them, holding out his hand for Jess to shake. She didn't take it, instead she just stared at him as if he'd announced he was shaving his head.

"I'm sorry, what? _You're_ a Doctor? But you're a _kid_." Mel said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm 23. And actually I've just finished Medical School. My Mentor, the Doctor who's been doing the surgery on your fiance, said that I should come and speak with you." Adrian said, dropping his hand awkwardly to his side.

"That's you in 3-years." Shane muttered in Boots's ear, compelling her to drive her elbow into his ribcage.

Another silence fell.

"So do you actually have anything to tell us about Captain Becker's condition or are you just going to stand there like a dead fish?" Lester said, both sardonically and impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, right!" He remembered, quickly shuffling through the notes in his hands. Lester rolled his eyes as Jess make an exasperated sound. When he found what he was looking for, Adrian looked up at them again.

"So Captain Becker came into Hospital with severe wounds to the chest, a puctured lung and serious blood loss…" He began, slowly.

"Yes, we know what he was like when he came in here! We'd rather like to know what he's like now!" Mrs Becker snapped impatiently, causing the Young Doctor to cower slightly under her fury.

"Well, we managed to repair the lung, we've pumped him with blood and he should be alright." Adrian told them, calmly and tentatively. The room then errupted with noise of delight and joy, with several _"Yes's"_ echoing from diffferent people.

Abby and Connor had jumped to their feet and she'd wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her back, just as tightly. Jenny was laughing and Cutter was throwing Evan, who was giggling wildly, up and down. Sarah and Danny were hugging and gave each other a sweet kiss.

Cookie had jumped and wrapped her legs around Stephen's waist as he held her up with one hand, pumping the other. Mrs Becker was sobbing with joy as Mrs Parker chuckled and patted her on the back. Evy and Frankie were both cuddling their girls, as he even pressed a kiss to her baby bump.

Mel was laughing and rocking baby Rachel in her arms. Lottie had kissed Harry, and the couple hugged tightly. Mr Becker, Granddad, Richard, Harry, Lester and Ruthy had filled the room with a round of applause and laughter.

Shane and Luke were both pumping their fists and shouting out, barely understandable words. Kyle and Luke had lifted Rocky onto their shoulders, as she giggled hysterically. Boots had surprised Adrian, by throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him and pressing a soppy and chaste kiss onto his cheek, causing him to go bright red.

And Jess was laughing and crying at the same time as she allowed her Father to give her a hug, Mr Parker pressed a kiss onto her forehead. After a few minutes of celebration, the noise died down.

"When can we see him?" Jess asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, he's unconscious. But three of you can sit with him at a time." Adrian answered, still flushed from Boots' sudden celebratory hug.

"Jess should sit with him." Mrs Becker stated, and added when Jess looked to argue; "It's okay, Jess. You're his fiance. You should sit with him. We'll take turns sitting with him, also."

"How old are you?" Adrian asked Boots after a moment of silence, another blush creeping onto his face.

"20." She replied, folding her arms and grinning at him in a purposefully appealing manner as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Cool."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Down Boots! No flirting with the cute slightly geeky red-headed Doctor! –Okay flirt with him if you really like! We all know you like a geeky-boy rather than a bad-boy!**

_**Anyway**_**, So unlike I orginally thought, there two more chapters to go, rather than just one. But this chapter was seriously long, weren't it? I've started to listen to cheesy musical song, and I was listening to **_**Standing In Your Way**_** by **_**Giles**_** from **_**Buffy the Vampire**_** on repeat! –I don't even watch that! Lol! **

**Please keep reading and please review! It really makes my day!**


	17. So Close

**Author's Note: So once again I was listening to cheesy and cliché songs from musicals as I wrote this. And I got the inspiration for this one from the Disney Musical **_**Enchanted**_** and the song, **_**So Close**_**. –thus the name of the chapter. But I've listening to it on repeat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 17 – So Close:**

Jess followed Adrian down the corridors of Princess Anne Hospital with Mr and Mrs Becker by her side. It felt like the walk took forever, but eventually Adrian stopped by a door, which led into Captain Becker's Recovery Room.

"Now, the sight isn't pretty. But it's worst then it looks." Adrian told them cautiously, before slowly opening the door. Inside were a couple of Nurses and an older looking Doctor, the one which Jess had spoken too beforehand.

And there, in a bed in the middle of the room, lay Captain Hilary James Becker. He looked incredibly pale. His hair was dishevelled. And his chest had been bandaged up. He had all sorts of wires and tubes attached to him and the machinery around him, including a line of blood going straight into his arm. He wore an oxygen mask over his face and his breathing was even yet slightly hitched.

Mrs Becker gasped and put her hand to her mouth as Mr Becker quickly put his hand on her shoulder. Her gasp caught the attention of the other Doctor, who looked up at them, he had greying brown hair and looked like he was in his early 50s.

"Hello, you must be Captain Becker's parents. I'm Doctor Hardy." The Man said, stepping forward and holding out his hand for them to shake. They both did as Jess walked around the room and sat beside Becker's bed. She reached out and held onto his hand.

"How is he?" She asked, without looking up him.

"Well as Doctor Carter has probably already told you, he will most likely be okay. But I can't say he's out of the woods, just yet. We had to repair his lung, which as I told you is very difficult. Luckily there is no long damage to the lung itself and we've successfully managed to stop all internal bleeding." Doctor Hardy told them, in a calm and collected tone.

"Good." Mrs Becker sighed, looking relieved.

"But there is one other thing, you must know." He added, tentatively. The three of them looked around at Doctor Hardy with expectant and slightly worried expressions. So Doctor Hardy continued…

"Even just _one_ punctured lung can cause a lack of oxygen to the brain, which in turn can cause brain damage. So far there are no real signs of such damage. However, it is still early hours and the next twenty four hours are crucial. If he does not improve within that time limit, then we'll run some more tests. But if this case comes about, the most likely answer would be that his mind and body will have gone into comatose." He explained, gravely.

"He may fall into a coma?" Mr Becker, the retired Doctor, stated as his eyes widened in shock.

"But he said he'd be alright!" Mrs Becker shouted, pointing to Adrian; who looked horrified.

"Mrs Becker, please calm down. Doctor Carter was not told of these possibilities, as they are worst case scenarios. It is my job to tell you all the possibilities that may happen next. But as I said before, Captain Becker will most likely be fine and make a full recovery." Doctor Hardy said, calmly.

"Of course he will." Jess's voice suddenly stated, without any signs of doubt or hesitation. They all looked around and found her looking down her fiancé with a small sweet smile as she stroked his hair softly.

"Don't you know?" She looked up at the other people in the room as a confident smile spread across her lips. "It's very hard to keep Captain Becker to sit still for too long."

* * *

Mr and Mrs Becker sat with Jess for a good hour, before being replaced Lester and Ruthy. They spoke reassuringly, but mostly kept silent; both lending Jess their strength.

They stayed a while, before being replaced Evy and Frankie. Evy kept up a constant conversation, though Jess was only half-consumed in it, but it did keep their minds of what had happened only hours ago. Frankie would rub Evy's shoulders and help the conversation going.

The couple stayed for another hour before giving up their places to Abby and Connor. They both hugged Jess and Abby held onto her free hand as she gazed at the man she personally considered a Brother. Connor kept them both cheerful, and holding onto hope.

At one point, Jess and Abby caught each other's eyes. Abby allowed her free hand to rest on her stomach and a sad smile fell on her lips. Jess smiled back, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Neither of them had noticed Connor's confused look as he picked up on this.

After a while, Abby and Connor also left and pretty soon other's replaced them. Lottie and Richard, Cookie and Stephen, Shane and Luke, Mel and Harry, Nick and Jenny, Kyle and Jake, Danny and Sarah, Granddad and Rocky…

People waved in and out of the room, as the day turned into night. Each of duos gave reassurance, sometimes with words and sometimes words were just not needed. But once again there was an air of unity about this strange group people.

Even Doctor Hardy, who'd been working in Princess Anne Hospital for most of his life, had never seen anything quite like it. As the hours drew on; they waited together, they held each other, they spoke with each other, and they simply faced it all together.

And even when his SATS dropped briefly at one point in the night, all of them held out hope. No one gave up on the Captain. It was like they had some sort of silent communication. Doctor Hardy had never known such closeness before.

Lottie and Richard had given their reassurances to Jess and to each other, but otherwise stayed silent. Cookie and Stephen had hold onto each other's hands and spoke rarely. Shane and Luke chatted away, to each other, to Jess, or to the Doctors and Nurses. Mel and Harry had brought in hot sweet tea for Jess and then simply spoke whenever necessary. Nick and Jenny had stayed silent, but gave everything into giving Jess their unspoken support. Jake and Kyle had joked about, making Jess smile and the Nurses laugh. Danny and Sarah had come in with high spirits, and had several conversations with everyone and anyone. And Granddad was optimistic and kind-hearted and gave Jess his full comfort, while Rocky held Becker's other hand as she trembled with pure emotion.

It was coming up to 11.00Pm when Mr and Mrs Parker came in, minutes after Rocky and Granddad had left. Mr Parker sat on one side of the bed while Mrs Parker beside Jess.

"How is he?" She asked timidly.

"Well he hasn't got worse. But he hasn't got any better, either." Jess replied, in barely over a whisper as she stroked her fingers through his hair and held gently onto his hand.

"He'll be okay, Jessie." Mr Parker reassured her.

"I know." She told him, looking up and smiling with poise. Mr and Mrs Parker exchanged looks as she looked back toward him and smiled affectionately. As they looked back at her, they smiled proudly. Their little girl had grown up into quite the young woman.

It was 11.15Pm when they left, so that the next duo could come in. It didn't surprise Jess to find Boots was one of them; the one who surprised her by his arrival was Matt.

"Matt? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Emily?" Jess questioned, looking up at him inquisitively as Boots came and sat down opposite her. Though it went unmentioned, it didn't go unnoticed as she shot a dazzling smile at Adrian, who goofily grinned back at her.

Meanwhile, Matt had gazed at Becker with concern for a moment or two before turning to look to Jess with a smile and said; "I can't stay, but I wanted to check up on you two. Emily's fine and all three triplets are perfectly healthy."

"Good. What are they?" Jess asked, smiling back.

"They're babies?" He replied, stupidly and making his statement sound far more like a question. She grinned; she knew Becker would've gotten a kick out of his Team Leader's brief lapse into stupidity.

"I mean what sex are they?" Jess clarified, as Boots rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that! I've got two girls." Matt told her, the makings of a grin twitching onto his lips.

"Oh bloody hell, Matt. You've got _triplets,_ as in three. I know it's been a long night, but surely you can remember how many children you've got." She said, looking horrified.

"I've two girls, Jess…" He stated, as his grin finally broke through; "…and a boy." Boots and Adrian both laughed as Jess gasped and then beamed brilliantly at him as he grinned broadly.

"Oh Matt! That's wonderful!" Jess said, using her free hand to give his a squeeze.

"Yeah! Emily's thrilled. But how are you? And him?" He asked, his face turning serious.

"I'm fine. And as for Becker…he will be. I know there are no signs of improvement, yet. But he's going to be okay. I know it." She replied, turning back at Becker with a fretful look covering her features. Boots bit her lip, and Matt looked saddened as he took in the sight. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a brotherly kiss against her temple.

"Of course he will be. Becker is one the strongest men, I've ever met. He'll be just fine." He told her, gently. He kissed her forehead again and gave her another squeeze before he pulled back and walked to the door, saying; "I'd better get back to Emily. Get someone to give me a call if anything changes."

"Totally. Give Emily my love. And give your three little babies a hug from their auntie Jess, yeah?" She replied, smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded, glancing at Becker briefly before departing.

Jess and Boots sat in silence as Adrian continued to move around the small recovery room in order to check the machinery and monitors. After a while, Boots got to her feet and walked up behind him.

"So!" She said loudly, causing him to jump and drop all of his papers. He blushed as knelt down to pick them up and was surprised when she did the same, smiling coyly. Jess watched with a sheepish smirk on her face. It was odd seeing Boots look shy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She apologised, handing the papers she'd collected as they both got to their feet.

"You-you didn't scare me. I just...didn't expect you there." Adrian replied, stuttering on his words slightly. Jess bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing, instead settling for silent giggles.

"Right, right. So, you've just finished Medical School?" Boots asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah." He answered, smiling at her.

"That's so cool. I've just started Medical School a few months ago, actually." She told him, folding her arms.

"Really? That's cool. Are you enjoying it?" Adrian asked, holding the papers to his chest.

"Sort of. It's great, but a lot of work." Boots replied, honestly.

"Yeah, kind of overwhelming at first innit?" He empathised with her, nodding knowingly and chuckling lightly.

"Exactly." She laughed, smiling warmly as she reached out and touched his forearm, causing him to blush furiously. Jess chuckled softly as she watched them continue to flirt awkwardly. It was cute and rather amusing. She was totally unaware of what was going on beside her…

* * *

_Pain…_

_That was the first thing that he felt…pain…and a lot of it…in his chest. Well actually it hurt all over…but especially in his chest. Oh bloody hell…it hurt like hell…why did it hurt? Why was he in pain?_

_But wait!_

_He's beginning to feel something else…_

_It was odd. It was tingly. Was it bad? Was it good? Was it…fear? No, it couldn't be. He wasn't afraid. But he was. Sort of. No. he was…worried. That's it! He was worried. But about what? Who was he worried about?_

_But wait!_

_He was feeling something else…_

_Darkness; it's everywhere. It's beginning to close it from all sides. And it's calling to him, welcoming him into the darkness. And the pain. It was going away. The darkness, it was the only way to escape the pain. Did he want that? Pain was bad. So if it was gone, then it would be good. Right?_

_Wrong. No. Something wasn't right about that answer, no matter how logical it may seem. He knew. He didn't belong here. He shouldn't be here. The darkness was welcoming. But something was wrong. He was missing something. He was missing…__**someone**__._

_But wait!_

_A soft sweet tune suddenly hit his ears. And just like that, light erupted into existence and chased away the darkness. And at the same time, the agony began once again. But instead of falling back into the painless darkness, he stayed in the light. _

_Because he wanted hear that gentle melody, that laughter, again. He wanted to hear more. It was so soft and gentle and sweet. It was just so very harmonious._

_Oh but the pain, it felt horrible! _

_But that voice, it was so beautiful!_

_And the brighter the light became, the worst the pain became. And in the darkness, there was no pain. In the darkness, it was peace. In the light, it was agony._

_But despite all the pain, it was felt better here. He felt relaxed and composed. He felt tense and on edge. He felt sad and heart-broken. He felt joyful and wonderful. He felt anger and hate. He felt affection and devotion and love. He just felt emotion. __**All kinds**__ of emotions. The ones that hurt and made you want to cry and fall apart. The ones that frustrated you and made you angry and upset. And the ones that made you happy and made you want laugh and sing and dance and…_

_Then he realised._

_Eventually, the pain would subside and disappear. And yes, being in the light could make you feel all sorts of feelings you don't want to feel. But then came the good times. And it felt…beautiful._

_Just like the voice that was calling him back._

_**She**__ was calling him back._

_He didn't belong in the darkness, where you simply felt at peace. Not yet. Not for a long time, yet._

_He belonged with the woman he was made to live with his life with._

_Jess…_

_She was the light that had erupted into his life when everything was going wrong. She was the flame that had rekindled his hope. She was everything he was once drained off. She fixed him. And she was calling to him._

* * *

Becker's eyelashes tickled his cheeks. His hazel eyes fluttered open. He closed them almost instantly afterwards because of the bright light that had burned his eyes. Slowly, he opened them again and allowed his sight to adjust to the light.

Everything was blurry and everything was muffled. It was light someone had turned down the sound on a TV. He was looking up at a large mass of white. He gaze fell down and he noticed two blurry figures, one with red hair and the other with black. And finally he eyes landed on a third figure, just as he eye sight cleared.

There, sitting before him, was Jessica Parker. Her hair naturally fell across her shoulders and framed her face. She wore blue nurse's scrubs. And she had absolutely no make-up on; she looked older because of this. Her small hand was wrapped around his, as with her free hand she caressed his knuckles. She was laughing quietly, that sweet soft melody that he'd heard beforehand, as she watched the two other people across the room, -who'd he completely forgotten about. But she looked magnificent.

Of course he'd seen her without make-up and her at her most natural, before. But, there was something about her now. She just looked absolutely stunning. She was like an angel, his guardian angel. His lovely little Jess.

"Jessica." He murmured, gently wrapping his fingers around hers. She stopped, and her smile faltered. She turned to him and their eyes met. Tears quickly welled up in hers.

"Jamie!" Jess said, as a beautifully dazzling smile spread across her lips and her baby blue eyes shone with tears of joy. Across the room; Adrian and Boots had stopped flirting and looked around, both looking surprised.

Becker reached up with a trembling hand and slipped off the oxygen mask, wincing as he leaned up. Adrian and Boots quickly moved across the room and helped Jess, her hand never leaving his.

"Careful there, you've not long had surgery." The Red-Headed Doctor told him, as he helped the Soldier sit up, gently easing him into the pillows again. But Becker wasn't really listening.

"Hey." He said, slightly breathless as he reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned willingly into his touch; half-laughing and half-sobbing.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"I'll go get Doctor Hardy!" Adrian told them, before moving out of the room.

"I'll go tell the others." Boots added, grinning as she left the room; more so that the two of them had some moments alone before being torn apart by doctors and visitors.

Jess leaned down and they closed the gap between them, their lips meeting half way in a soft, gentle and meaningful kiss. She settled on the edge of the bed as she cupped his face with her hands as his hands automatically went to her hips. They broke apart, and he rested his forehead against hers as she allowed her hands to fall to his shoulders.

"Jessica…" Becker whispered softly.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Captain!" She scolded him, as tears ran down her face.

"Sorry." He replied, smiling as he ran one of his hands through her hair.

"Seriously. I thought I was going to loose you." Jess sobbed, before being comforted by another kiss from her fiancé. This time he pulled away after only a few seconds, keeping it light but still meaningful.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm okay. And I love you." Becker soothed her, softly.

"I love you too!" She murmured quietly. They leaned in and kissed for a third time, just a gentle and tender and meaningful as the first two, though it went on for longer. They broke apart when they heard the return of Adrian and Doctor Hardy.

"Captain Becker? You're awake! But there were no signs of improvement! That's Unbelievable!" Doctor Hardy said, approaching him and looking utterly astonished.

"I'm afraid that I've just got one of those really _unbelievable_ lives, Doc." Becker replied, exchanging secret grins with Jess as she laughed as he pulled her close and she snuggled against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Doctor Hardy checked him over and said that he should be allowed to leave within a few days, before leaving while muttering something about never having a case like this before. He'd barely gone before the door suddenly burst open and a large group of people entered inside.

"Jamie!" Mrs Becker cried, grinning at the sight of her son.

The Becker-Clan -except the children-, the Core Team -except for Ruthy Lester-, and the Parker Duo quickly grounded around the room, everyone grinning and laughing happily. Adrian did nothing to make the large amount of people to leave, but simply stood there and grinned. Becker and Jess gazed at each other, both smiling broadly at each other.

"I'm very glad you're alright, Becker." Came a placid yet at the same time stiff voice, which broke through the loud noise. Becker looked up from Jess's eyes and around to find Mr Parker had been the one who'd spoken. The room lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Thank you, Mr Parker." Becker replied, eyeing him with curiosity and confusion.

"And I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life back there." Mr Parker added.

"I like to think you'd do the same for me, if the situation was reversed." He responded, dismissing the thanks as he always did. After this statement, there was a long and rather drawn out silence, as both Soldiers held the other's stare.

"Well, someone say something, for heavens sake!" Lester exclaimed exasperatedly. Mr Parker sighed awkwardly and folded his arms.

"Alright, Becker, I'm sorry. I've been very wrong about you. You saved my life today, and you can say you did it because it was your job, or because it was the right thing to do. But it's obvious you also did it for Jessica. Because you love her and wanted to protect her, from the pain of loosing a parent. And _that _earned my respect, today." The Retired General told him, earnestly.

Becker smiled.

"And thanks to some well chosen words from Jessie and Mr Lester, I realise now that I have terribly misjudged you. All I wanted was for my little girl to be protected, and I think you've got that pretty much covered. And I'm glad that Jessica is going to marry you. Because as I said you on the night when we went to the pub…you're a good man, Becker. And I'd quite like to give you my blessing on the wedding." Mr Parker concluded, as a small Jess like smile spread across his face.

Becker and Jess quickly looked to each other in surprise and then back at Mr Parker, as great big pleased grins broke out on their faces. Everyone in the room was smiling happily. And for first time since she'd taken her seat, she moved from Becker's side and gave her Dad a massive bear-hug.

"Thank you, Dad." She said, pulling away and beaming up at him.

"As long as you're happy, Soldier, then I'm happy." He replied, grinning broadly down at her.

This was the man that Jess had known and adored as a child. This was the man who was really a big lovable softy. This was the man that reminded her so much of Becker, being one of the strong reasons she'd fallen in love with the Captain. This man was her Father, who she knew and loved.

"Well, we've got quite a party going on in here, don't we?" said the Nurse as she entered. She pushed past everyone to check on Becker's vitals. "Now why don't you all leave so that Captain Becker can get some rest? You can all come back to visit him tomorrow?" She suggested, brightly.

Everyone moaned, but Mr Becker spoke up.

"The Nurse is right. Let's all just go to our place and have a cup of tea. Jamie can get some sleep and we can always come and see him tomorrow." He told the group of people, wisely and reasonably.

"Well you can go. But I'm staying." Jess declared, folding her arms as she sat beside Becker on the bed.

"You can visit him tomorrow, my dear. Right now, Captain Becker needs his rest." The Nurse said, looking at Jess with a calm expression.

"To be fair, he'd probably get _more_ rest if Jess was with him." said Danny, as he smirked. Becker flicked his eyebrows, but didn't even bother to deny it. Jess smiled, smugly. And the Nurse sighed impatiently.

"Look, that's all very nice. But visiting hours are over and as I keep saying, he needs to sleep. So, please, just go home." She pleaded with the Field Co-Ordinator. Jess opened her mouth, to probably counter with some wise-ass answer, but was quickly interrupted by Granddad.

"Oh come now! They were meant to be getting married, today. Go on. Please let her stay, for the sake of love." He appealed, smiling in a friendly manner. The Nurse was silent for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"Alright. You can stay the night." She gave in, causing Jess to grin brilliantly.

One by one, the Beckers, the Parkers and the Core Team said their goodbyes to the couple and left. Boots was last to go through the door, before stopping and doubling back to Adrian, who stood at one side of the room going through notes.

Boots took the pen from his pocket, pulled out his arm and wrote down something onto it. With that she winked and waltzed out of the room, with a wiggle on her hips. He looked down at his arm and blushed furiously.

Adrian left after a few more minutes, leaving Becker and Jess completely alone. They smiled at each other, before she got into bed beside him and rested her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

They just lay there with their eyes close and their breathing level in total silence. And it was the first time, in a long time, since they'd both felt totally at peace and content. Jess smiled against his skin, as he absentmindly stroked her hair.

"I love you." Becker whispered, smiling himself.

"I love you too." She sighed, with her eyes still closed.

"And I'm sorry." He added, taking her by surprise. Jess raised her head to look at him; he was staring at her with a regretful and somewhat concerned look. He was frowning and his eyes looked saddened.

"What for?" Jess asked, smiling at him.

"Well; the Wedding. It all went wrong." Becker replied, frowning at her sadly.

Jess laughed and smiled at him sweetly; "Oh sweetie, that wasn't your fault!"

"I know. But the hotel was trashed, I was hurt and the wedding didn't even go ahead. I thought you'd be more upset." He explained, tucking a strand of her hair and tucking out of her face.

Jess sighed and pondered for a moment. She should be more upset, shouldn't she? Her whole wedding was trashed! But, thinking back on it; she had a lot of mixed feelings on the matter. She _was_ upset that she hadn't gotten married, today. She was relieved that Becker was okay. But the strangest thing of all, she wasn't upset about the _Wedding_ itself.

As she said many times before, she wanted nothing more than to marry the love of her life, who was Becker. But there something about the Wedding that just hadn't been right. Perhaps it was the ill-feelings towards the marriage. Or perhaps it was because it was all so stressful. But truthfully, it was mixture of all these things and more.

And with that thought, Jess realised why she wasn't upset. A Wedding and a Marriage were two very different things. And a Wedding meant different things to different people. To her, she realised that a Wedding was the day in which she made that final step of commitment with Becker in spending the rest of her life with him.

So she wanted her Wedding Day to show everything that they were, as a couple and as individuals. And to be frankly honest; the Wedding they'd planned may have been picture perfect, but it hardly expressed who they were, who they are and who they were going to be.

Jess pulled away from the Captain and knelt on the bed, facing him with a determined look on her face. "Becker, I've been thinking…the Wedding wasn't right. I thought it was just because my Dad was being so unsupportive. But thinking back, I realise that the reason our Wedding wasn't right was because it didn't show people who we are."

Becker arched an eyebrow, but a smile spread across his lips.

"All my life I always thought that a Wedding Day is more than just putting on a pretty dress and having a party. For me, it's about starting a journey with the love of your life. And I want my Wedding Day to express who we are, both as couple and as individuals, as set off on our journey." Jess went on, taking his hands and holding them in her lap.

"And to be frankly honest; the Wedding we'd planned, though lovely, it wasn't 'us'. We weren't being ourselves. And I want to start to rest of my life, with the man I love, whilst myself. Don't you think?" She finished, looking up at his face with a hopeful look on her face.

Becker grinned, leaned in and pressed a loving kiss against her lips, before pulling away. She was taken aback, but very pleased by his reaction. He settled back into his pillows, with a content smile on his face.

"Jessica Parker, I love you. And I think you are absolutely right." He said, grinning at her. "The Wedding we'd planned was too picture perfect, which was stupid of us. Because we have the most crazy lives ever, with crazy families, crazy friends and crazy jobs. So I think you're very right. We should have a Crazy Wedding!"

"We should!" Jess agreed.

"So, let's do it. Let's get married and be ourselves." Becker said, coolly.

"But let's do it the right way this time." She said as she settled back into place, snuggling into his side.

"Let's have a _Crazy_ Wedding!" He declared, chuckling as she burst out laughing. Pretty soon he joined her and they were laughing, excited and exhilarated. Finally, things seemed at peace.

"You know, we could get everyone to pitch in to help. I mean; Evy's a Dress Maker. Cookie's a decorator. Mam knows how to make flower arrangements. Everyone can do something to help out." Becker mused, once the laughter had subsided, thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea! I told you that my Mum used to have all these little tea-parties, so she could help make some little nibbles for reception. And Jenny knows how to handle people." Jess noted, as he nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! Lester could marry us!" He said, laughing at his brilliance.

"Yes!" She cried, pulling away to face him with an excited grin plastered on her face. They both grinned at each other, before Becker's smile faltered and frowned deeply at her.

"What is it?" Jess enquired, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, that's all very good. But _where_ are we going to get married?" Becker asked, arching an eyebrow once again. There was a silence in which they both thought about this question, before a brilliant bright smile quirked Jess's lips.

"Well, I've always liked the willow tree in your parent's back garden."

Becker arched an eyebrow and he smirked at her; "Really?"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I've got so much to say here and I don't know where to start…Hmmm… **

**Right! Let's begin with Boots and her flirting! If you remember **_**Chapter 6 – Operation Pub Bonding**_**, Mrs Parker was comforting Boots after her Boyfriend Johnny cheated on her, by telling a story about an Ex-Boyfriend and how a few days after she broke up with him she found out that Mr Parker was her Prince Charming all along. Now her flirting with Adrian (Yes, he is named after brilliant co-creator of Primeval, **_**Adrian Hodges**_**) is meant to symbolize that she can look ahead and feel love again, like Mrs Parker. Basically, I felt bad for giving Boots a broken heart and decided a slightly geeky yet totally charming red-headed Doctor would fix it!**

**Secondly, I'm going away for a few days on holiday to a place where there is NO Wi-Fi or Internet Access, on Tuesday! So you probably won't get an update until next week! But do not worry, I will try to get it up as soon as I get back because I'll be working on it all week. And you never know, I might get it done before I go away, but I can't make any promises. You all know what I'm like with updating, I can not do it for weeks on end before posting several chapters at once. Really, I'm hopeless!**

**And Finally, I really hoped you enjoyed this Chapter, which I actually had a lot of fun writing. There is only one more chapter to go and that'll be the end of Crazy Wedding! **** But let us not be sad yet my comrades, for it's not the end until someone says 'I Do!', sort of…**

**Please keep reading and please review, it really makes my day!**

**-Tsuki Books xx**


	18. Finally!

**Author's Note: So here we are, at the end of a story that has lasted months and been very close to my heart. It's very fluffy, not ashamed to say so. Hopefully funny, I like to think. And kind of crazy, to some people's eyes. But thank you everyone for your support! You are truly brilliant! :D**

**I really hope you enjoy! Thank you for everything, you guys! You really are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Crazy Wedding**

**Chapter 18 – **_**Finally!:**_

_Two Weeks Later…_

It was Saturday the 14th of June 2014.

The late-morning sun gently caressed the Becker Household. The flowers outside had bloomed, beautiful and colourful. Birds were singing and a gentle and blissful summer breeze was blowing. Everything was simply peaceful.

Inside, however, everything was chaos.

The whole Becker-breed, their perspective Partners, the Parker Duo and the ARC Core Team had all spent the night crammed into the house. They'd all been cramped up in that, now seemingly much smaller, house; sleeping on floors, air mattresses or sofas.

-Basically, The Becker household had been turned into the _TARDIS. _It was simply very fortunate that all of the guests were staying at local hotels in the area. Or else who knows where they'd all have slept the previous night?

Right now; everyone was awake in the house. They were shouting up and down the stairs at each other, pulling out flower arrangements, making the food and getting ready for the exciting day ahead.

It had been two weeks since the incident in which Becker had been injured and the Wedding had been ruined. But as soon as he had been released from the Hospital, they'd all gotten to work. They'd planned _their_ perfect wedding within just two weeks.

Captain Becker been restricted to the ground floor and first floor, as his fiancé and her company of bridesmaids and gal pals had taken up the third floor and the attic. Everyone was currently running about the house like _'headless chickens'_ -as Lester had so put it.

* * *

Shane, Jake, Kyle, Richard, Frankie and Stephen were all outside; setting up chairs to face the Old Willow Tree in the back garden. The garden itself had been decorated the night before so that the trees were decorated with lanterns and ribbons. The Old Willow Tree had ribbons and fairy lights tied on all of its branches, making it look truly magical.

Shane wore dark grey jeans with black shoes, a grey short sleeved button-down shirt and black vest.

Jake and Kyle both wore matching black trousers, white t-shirts with ties printed onto them and white converse.

Stephen wore white button-down shirt, black trousers and shoes with purple tie.

Frankie and Richard both wore black suits with brightly colored bowtie/tie.

* * *

Inside, Harry was settling the kids down to their breakfast. Mrs Becker, Mel and Mrs Parker danced (expertly) around them, cooking the food that had already been prepared for the reception. The kids were laughing and chatting happily among themselves.

The two elder women wore beautifully bright summer dresses and both had hats to wear.

Mel wore a hot pink knee-length dress with a bow in her hair and hot pink heels.

Harry wore grey tuxedo with a brightly colored bowtie around his neck.

* * *

In the Living Room, Mr Parker, Mr Becker and Granddad were sharing in a half-glass of whiskey; toasting to the exciting day ahead. There had been a significant change in the 56-year-old General, since his reconciliation with his Daughter and soon-to-be Son-In-Law. People were finally beginning to see what Jess had gotten from her Father. From his nearly bright smiles to his bellowed laughter and even his rambling, Jess could be seen all aspects of him.

He wore a brown blazer, brown trousers, a white button-down shirt, a darker brown vest and red and blue stripy bowtie.

Mr Becker wore a black suit, white button-down shirt, black tie, orange vest and black shoes.

And Granddad wore an old army dress-uniform, with his old cap instead of a beret.

Matt and Emily sat on the sofa, attempting to feed their newborn triplets; Penny, Charlie, and Gideon. Penny was the eldest out of them, and was named after Emily's Mother. Charlie was next and her name was short for Charlotte, as in Charlotte Cameron the friend of Emily's. And Gideon was the youngest, obviously named after Matt's Father.

Matt wore dark blue jeans, dark brown trainers, a light blue button-down shirt, brown vest and blue tie.

And Emily wore a long light brown and pink halterneck dress, with stilettos. She looked fabulous, having got most of figure back already.

* * *

Upstairs to the first floor, and into the largest bedroom, was where Captain Becker had taken up refuge. He'd been released from Hospital within a week of the accident and was well onto the road of a full recovery. His lungs were working perfectly, his wounds were practically healed and his spirits were defiantly high.

He wore his blue and white shaded SAS dress-uniform once again. Evy had, in some miracle, completely repaired and cleaned from all blood stains and now it looked as good as new.

Connor, Danny, Nick and Luke all came into the room, laughing and chatting happily among themselves. –Nick was carrying Evan in his arms, who looked adorable in his little purple vest.

Luke wore a black blazer, dark grey jeans, trainers and a button-down white shirt.

Danny wore a grey suit with white trainers, a white under shirt and bright red tie.

Nick wore black trousers, blazer and shoes along with a dark purple button-down shirt.

And Connor wore black trousers, green converse and a white no-collar shirt with a green hat.

"You excited or nervous?" Danny asked, sitting himself down as Becker study himself in the mirror.

"Exhilarated." He corrected him, with an ecstatic grin on his face.

* * *

But the busiest room in the whole house was upstairs in the Becker's old attic bedroom. Abby, Boots, Sarah, Rocky, Jenny, Cookie, Lottie and Evy were crowed around it, doing each other's hair and make-up, getting dressed, laughing and drinking Champaign.

Abby wore a blue ruffle skirt dress that came to the knee, along with open-toed blue heels.

Boots wore a black button through, thick strapped dress that came to right above the knee, with black converse.

Sarah wore a knee-length strapless golden yellow dress, with black cardigan and pumps.

Rocky wore a white tank top with a floral print skirt with gladiator shoes.

Jenny wore a flowingly long dark purple spaghetti-strap dress with black kitten heels.

Cookie wore a light purple strapless dress that came to above the knee with a black bow on the black waist band and also black open-toed d'orsay heels.

Lottie wore a beautiful green halterneck knee-high dress and heels.

And Evy wore a long royal blue dress, with a white waist band, neckline and kitten heels.

Boots sat in a chair while her elder sister, Cookie, straightened her hair. She was giggling to herself as she texted Adrian. It had become apparent that the thing she'd written on his arm, had actually been her phone number and a cute little _'Call Me ;)'_ on the side. Becker seemed to be the only one who didn't realise that his little sister may have a crush on the young Doctor.

"You _so_ fancy him." Lottie teased, as she painted her nails.

"I do not! He's just gonna help me study!" She retorted, a light blush on her face.

"You do! You're blushing!" laughed Sarah, as she curled Rocky's hair, who was also laughing hysterically. She blushed even more and attempted to duck her head, out of sight.

"Becker blushed when we teased him about fancying, Jess. Now looks what happening? They're getting married" Abby commented, smirking.

"I've just turned 20! Stop pressuring me!" Boots cried, as they all burst out laughing.

"There was me thinking you had a thing for bad-boys! Instead it's for Red-heads!" Cookie sniggered.

"Ahem." Evy's cleared her throat in order to catch the attention of the room. She was grinning as she stood beside a blind at one end of the room. The room filled with women looked around at her. "I present to you…the Bride of the hour…Jess!"

Jess stepped out from behind the blind, a coy and demure smile on her lips. She looked absolutely stunning.

The front part of her hair was loosely braided and taken back to the back of her hair, while her side-bangs fell across her forehead. She was clad in a strapless white dress, which came to right below the knee. It had a purple lacey-flower-like lining over the top of the bodice and parts of the A-Line skirt. Her veil came to her lower-back with purple gems stitched in and she also wore plain strappy white high heels.

She looked beautiful.

"Oh wow." Jenny sighed, putting her hand to her chest and smiling happily. All the girls were tearing up; even Boots was a little watery eyed. But all of them were grinning and smiling at her.

"Jess, you looked amazing." Abby said, standing up and going over to her best friend.

"Thanks. And you thank you, Evy. You were the one who made this dress within two weeks, and I just love it." Jess replied, looking over at the now 6-month-pregnant, eldest Becker child.

"Anything for you." Evy smiled.

"I have to say, though Sis, you've really outdone yourself." Boots declared, with a smirk.

"I know!" She bragged, grinning happily with herself. Everyone burst out laughing. There was a knocking on the door, and the tone of James Lester called into the room; "Man in the house!"

"We're decent!" Abby reassured, chuckling slightly. The door opened and he entered into the room, wearing a pin striped suit with a bright yellow lily tucked into one of his pocket holes. He smiled fondly at Jess when he caught sight of her, rather like he did when he saw Abby wearing her Wedding Dress for the first time. Both the girls, he earnestly thought of as daughters.

"Jess, you look absolutely lovely." He assured, smiling at her.

"Thank you. And thank you for marrying us, James. We realised we didn't want anyone else to do so." Jess replied, walking over to him and giving him a hug, in which he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married!" Sarah sighed, grinning happily.

"I know!" The Bride laughed, beaming brilliantly.

"I can't believe its _Becker_ who you're getting married too." Lester mused, sardonically.

"I agree with that!" Boots announced, nodding eagerly.

"Yeah, remember when we first met; Becker?" Abby said to Jenny.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't think I'd even know him this long, let alone be a friend at his wedding!" She responded, smirking.

"If someone had told me, back in 2010 that I'd get married to the guy I met by the lifts, I'd have told them they were utterly insane." Jess said, chuckling to herself. There was another knock on the door and they looked around to see Mr Parker entering the room.

He froze in his steps when he spotted Jess, standing in the centre of the room and wearing her beautiful wedding dress. Tears of joy began to well up in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Jessie…you look beautiful, darling." He said, smiling as a tear escaped his eye. She smiled brilliantly at him, walked over, wiped the tear away and hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Please, Daddy, don't cry. Or else I'll cry and then my make up will run!" She joked, half-heartedly.

"I'm just so proud of you, Jessica." He told her, hugging her back.

"Thank you, Daddy." She murmured into his chest. He kissed her forehead, before pulling away and grinning at her once again, pride washing over him in giant waves. He cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"We've got twenty minutes left. Are you ready?" Mr Parker enquired, gently. Jess twirled around the room, taking in every inch and remembering every second of these last moments before taking that final step in commitment. A content and peaceful feeling erupted in her stomach as she realised that this was exactly what she wanted.

Jess turned back to her father, a confident smile on her face. "Yes. I'm _so_ ready."

* * *

_17 minutes later…_

_**11.57Am.**_

Becker stood beneath the willow tree, with a massive lopsided grin plastered on his face. The guests that had come down for the Wedding had arrived and were taking their places in the chairs facing him. He recognised the faces of techs, soldiers and general ARC staff. –Including Lt Williams, who'd witnessed the engagement back in December. Another familiar face was Doctor Adrian Carter, who Jess had begged to come with Boots eagerly agreeing.

Connor stood beside him, bouncing excitedly. Evy and Frankie, Mel and Richard, Lottie and Harry had taken up their seats, with their kids surrounding them. Cookie sat with Stephen, their fingers laced together. Nick and Jenny, with Evan on her lap, sat beside them with grins on their faces. Matt and Emily, with Penny, Charlie and Gideon, were sitting nearby. Luke, his girlfriend Hannah, Shane, Kyle and Jake had all clustered together near the front. Granddad, Mr Becker and Mrs Becker sat in the chairs behind them, both wearing proud looks. Danny had his arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders. Mrs Parker and Ruthy sat beside each other, both wearing smiles as they admired the decorations. And Lester stood in front of him, his hands behind his back and smug look on his face.

The music began to play, and excitement and joy and all sorts of emotions erupted in him as they guests rose to their feet. Becker looked down the middle section between the two rows and rows of chairs. This was finally happening.

First down the aisle was Rocky, grinning happily, with Sid on a lead beside her. He had a light blue bowtie around his neck. The friends of family, like Gillian the Baker or Adrian, looked very bemused; -but didn't bother questioning it.

Second down the aisle was Boots. She had a glow about her, grinning ecstatically as she led Nancy along the aisle with her. She had a dark purple bow around her neck, and was barking excitedly at random people.

Third down the aisle was Abby. No she was not leading Monty the Mammoth down the aisle, though it was thought about. Instead Rex, with a light blue bowtie around his neck, was perched on her shoulder. He jumped into the air and flew to one of the branches of the willow tree, chirping away without a care in the world.

Becker chuckled and looked back down the aisle. His breath was taken away and a small lopsided smile appeared on his face. Jess was walking down the aisle, holding onto the arm of her proud-looking Father and she looked radiant. A dazzling smile alit her lips and her baby blue eyes were sparkling in the sun.

Mr Parker kissed her cheek, squeezed her hand and took his pace beside Mrs Parker. Jess turned to face her fiancé and she beamed at him. He grinned back, on cloud nine with all the happiness and peace he was feeling.

"You look absolutely stunning." Becker whispered as she past her bouquet of purple, blue and white lilies to Abby.

"Thanks." Jess replied, blushing beautifully.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Creatures…" Lester began, in his infamous sardonic tone. Rex chirped and scuttled down the branch a little, almost as if to get a better look at the ceremony that was taking place on this beautiful early summer morning.

"We're here today to witness the union of Jessica Lilith Parker and Captain Hilary James Becker." When the Captain very notably glared at Lester, he added rather quickly; "And a quick warning; if anyone decides to laugh at that, they will inevitably find themselves shot by him."

He straightened his yellow tie and went on; "When I first met Captain Becker; he was focussed, stoic, professional and hard-hearted."

"That went pair shaped, didn't it?" Lester muttered under his breath, and was reward by the chuckles and chortles of the guests and the happy couple in front of him, as Ruthy wore an amused smile.

"When I met Ms Parker; she was bubbly, colourful, rambling and terribly annoying because she wasn't afraid of my threats. Not much had changed there, then." He grumbled sardonically. Jess smiled smugly, pleased with herself.

"So when I came into work and found these two complete opposites laughing and flirting with each other, I thought to myself: 'Oh here we go again. Another pair who'll dance around each other for the years to come until a near death experience brings them together.' And _I_. _Was_. _Right_." Lester said, in a half-exasperated and half-exaggerated tone, rather like he was acting in a Shakespearian play.

"Now, I'm not a sentimental man…" He began, lightly.

"You're telling me." Connor snorted in amusement. He went silent when his Sardonic and Threatening Boss glared at him menacingly.

"However, I would like to say that ever since the moment that Ms Parker and Captain Becker first met, this day has been a long time coming. And it makes me very proud to say that I'm very fond of them both. And I wish them a life time of happiness." Lester told them sincerely, as a proud smile spread across his lips. Becker and Jess both gave him appreciative smiles. Lester quickly cleared his throat and straightened himself.

"Now that all that gushy rubbish is over with, let's move onto the vows. Captain, if you will go first…" He said, turning back to his old-self as if his little speech had never even happened. Becker smirked as Connor handed him his vows and he turned back to, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the world.

"There was a time in my life, when I felt like I had nothing to live for. I was drowning in darkness and self-loathing. And I thought I was nothing, but a failure and letdown." The Soldier began, keeping eye-contact with Jess the whole time, knowing the words he'd put down off my heart.

"But then you came into my life, and brought all the brightness and all the joy back. And you gave me something to live for." He admitted to her as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You bring everything good in me, everything I thought was lost. There is something about you that makes me feel so alive again; I don't want that to ever go away. 5-years-ago, when we first met outside that lift; you made me do something I thought I'd never do again. You made me smile. And I fell for you right then and there, even if I didn't realise it."

Jess smiled at him, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. His own eyes were suspiciously bright as well,

"So, Jessica Lilith Parker, I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you how devoted I am. That if we're ever separated, then I'll do everything to come back to you. And I promise to love you, forever and to the end time." Becker vowed, reaching out and taking her hand in his. She smiled brilliantly and wiped away the tear that had escaped.

Silence.

"That was beautiful." Lester suddenly croaked, taking out his yellow pocket handkerchief and dabbing his surprisingly wet eyes with it. Becker's eyebrows shot up and Jess giggled. Though everyone was pretty teary-eyed at this point, including Mr Parker.

Lester cleared his throat again; "Right, Ms Parker, your turn."

Abby held out a piece of paper, but Jess refused them and turned back to her fiancé, who wore a confused look on his face.

"What I originally wrote, doesn't really explain how I feel about you. Truthfully, I don't think there are any words that could express how I feel about you." She explained briefly, taking both his hands in her and looking him straight in the eyes. "But I'll give it a go."

"People keep saying that I've barely changed, though I think I have. Ever since I met you, you've help me to become a stronger person. You were my very first friend when I started work at the ARC. You were the one who made me feel safe and secure. And I know you sometimes doubt yourself, but in my eyes you will always be the bravest and kindest man I've ever met. And you say that I bring out the best in you, but I think we bring out the best in each other. Because it's you, who made me the woman I am today." Jess confessed, softly. Becker smiled back, that smile that made him look so young.

"Jamie. I know our jobs are dangerous, but I'll always wait for you. Even if you're a million miles away from me and it's likely we'll never get to see each other again. I will always wait for you. Because you are my one only true love. And I love you, forever and all of time." Jess declared, a watery smile spreading across her lips.

"I love you too." He whispered, winking at her.

"Of you both do or else we wouldn't be here, would we?" Lester interjected, his overly sarcastic, stoic, stubborn and hard-hearted façade once again back in place. The Couple both grinned knowingly at him and Ruthy rolled his eyes.

"We know you love us." Jess claimed with a teasing smile.

"Repeat that and I'll have you both fired. Imprisoned too, if I can pull the right strings." He retorted, uninterested.

"Let's get on then, shall we? So, do you take each other through all the monsters that lurk in the shadows and the pain they we will feel, until the end of time itself?" Lester asked, a genuine smile falling on his features. Becker and Jess looked toward each other and grinned again.

"I do." They said at the same time.

"Good, if we can the rings?" He requested, so Connor and Abby both handed the rings to them. They turned back to each other. Both rings were white gold with a band of blue around the middle. Jess took his hand in hers and slipped the ring onto the ring finger. Becker then did the same with her.

"Excellent. Then I pronounce you, Husband and Wife." Lester proclaimed and the Newlyweds beamed at each other. Then Lester added, rather unmoved; "You may now kiss the bride, or whatever it is custom to do."

Becker cupped her cheek, leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Jess smiled into the kiss, before wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The crowd of Guests got to their feet and burst into applause and cheering, Stephen was even whistling. Jake and Kyle pulled out confetti guns and let loose. Jess and Becker pulled away and laughed, grinning at each other like idiots.

* * *

The Reception was also held outside. Two gazebos were pulled up and set up beside each other. Small tables were brought out and put around the edges, with the chairs turned into them. A long table was put at one end, and was filled to the brim with snacks and food. As Becker and Jess cut the cake, Kyle, Jake and Connor set up the DJ stand.

The Afternoon consisted of a fairly large buffet, with Connor, Mr Parker and Abby giving tear-jerking speeches. Laughter and chatter filled the air as the children played together.

"Alright all you lovely ladies; it's time for the Bride to toss the bouquet, so get into position!" Shane said into the microphone the DJ stand, in which he'd hijacked. Their was some squealing of a medium sized group of women, not married and single, gathered together behind Jess. Some from the ARC, some old family friends and Rocky had dragged Boots into joining her.

"Ready?" She called over her shoulder. The Women roared the affirmation and Jess laughed, before lobbing the lilies over her head. Women jumped for them, but missed. Becker watched it soar through the air, past the crowd of women and hit a certain dark brown haired beauty in a light purple strapless dress, who was standing beside Stephen.

"Ow!" cried Cookie, as the bouquet fell into her arms. She looked from the flowers, to the crowd of women in front of her, to Jess and then back at the flowers before a brilliant blush spread across her face. Everyone burst out laughing, including Stephen and Cookie.

"This is just typical, isn't it? The one year I wasn't even trying." She giggled, still red with embarrassment.

"Well, I think it was excellent timing in my opinion." Stephen said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Cookie asked, pulling a confused face. His face suddenly turned very seriously, as he gently took her hand into his own, before falling to one knee. Everyone gasped and stared in shock and Cookie's eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing?" She said, warningly.

"Oh bloody hell; he's not going to propose to her!" Cutter muttered, in despair.

"I don't want to look." whispered Jess, turning to Becker's shoulder.

"But it's hard not too." Connor added, wincing painfully.

"Charlotte Karen Becker, I want to ask you something…" Stephen announced, calmly.

"Stephen, _please_, this is going so well, just don't do it." Cookie quietly pleaded with him, wishing she was invisible right now.

"Cookie, will you do me the great honour…" He began, reaching into his pocket.

"Stephen…you idiot…" Becker grimaced, shaking his head.

"And move in with me?" Stephen finished, pulling out a key with her entails engraved into it. Cookie's jaw dropped and it took everyone a moment to register what had just happened.

"YES!" She shouted, partly in relief and partly in glee. Everyone burst into applause and cheering, totally taken aback. Becker looked like he was torn between laughing and passing out.

"Well, I hadn't expected that." Granddad commented, standing beside Lester, with a smirk.

"Neither had I." Lester agreed dryly, before the clinked their whiskey glasses together.

* * *

As the day turned into the evening, people began to dance and laugh on the dance floor. Fairy lights and lanterns lit the party, giving a magical glow to the back garden. The summer breeze was beginning to go slightly chilly, but no one was bothered.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the first dance between Captain Becker and Mrs Becker. Congratulations, you guys!" Shane announced, as people cleared what would be the dance floor as s soft song began to play through the amps.

'_Just when you think, hope is lost. _

_And giving up, is all you got._

_Blue turns black. Your confidence is cracked. _

_There seems no turning back, from here.'_

Becker smiled, got to his feet and held out his hand for his wife.

"May I have this dance?" He requested with a grin on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jess replied, smiling coyly back and taking his hand. The two of them went to the centre of the room, all eyes were on them. But neither of them had a care in the world. Jess allowed her hand to rest on his shoulder as he put his hand on her waist. She laid her free hand gracefully in his own available hand.

'_Sometimes their isn't an obvious explanation,_

_Why the holiest hearts feel the strongest __palpitations.'_

They swayed on the spot, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Lester had been right by what he said before, this day had been a long time coming. And now it was finally here, everything was finally at peace. Yes, there'd be hard times ahead. But they'd deal with their troubles when they came, and they'd do it together.

'_That's when you can build a bridge of light. _

_That's what turns the wrongs all right._

_That's when you can't give up the fight._

_That's when love turns nighttime into day._

_That's when loneliness goes away._

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight._

_Only love can build us a bride of light.'_

Boots watched from the side lines, a grin on her face. Adrian walked over and stood beside her.

"Hi." He greeted her, awkwardly.

"Hello." She replied, smiling back.

There was a silence between them.

"D-do you...er…perhaps…if you'd like too…maybe…fancy going to the cinema…or…something with _me_…sometime? Like…a date type thing." Adrian asked, his face the shade of a ripe tomato. Boots was taken aback for a moment, before grinning cheerily.

"I'd love to go to the cinema with you, on a date type thing. Then maybe we could have dinner afterwards?" Boots said, before turning back and watching the couple sway to the music.

'_When your feet are made of stone,_

_And you're convinced you're all alone.'_

Abby sighed as she watched her friends dancing to the music. She glanced at her Husband, standing on her left, as he wore a wide proud grin on his face. A small smile quirked her lips as she lay her hand absentmindly on her stomach. Connor looked over at her and noticed the strange smile on her lips.

"You okay, love?" He asked. Abby looked away quickly, tears welling up in her eyes. Truth was she wasn't alright. She was scared. This was probably the most frightened she'd ever been in her life. And it was only two words she had to say. Then she noticed the twinkling of the lights and smile spread across her lips. She had no reason to be afraid. Connor loved her and would never leave her. He'd help her every step of the way. He was the light that kept her good.

"Conn, I have to tell you something…" She began slowly.

"What?" Connor asked, laying his hand on her shoulder gently. Abby turned to face him, looking nervous but excited at the same time. There was pause, before said spoke.

'_Look at the stars, instead of the dark._

_And you'll find your heart, shines like the sun!'_

"I'm pregnant." Abby confessed, waiting for his reaction. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Until a broad grin spread across his lips and he laughed loudly, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

'_Let's not let our anger get us lost…_

_When the need to be right comes at way to high a cost!'_

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Connor bellowed at the top of his lungs, before twirling Abby around in the air. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Becker and Jess cheered, and were followed by more than most of the guests.

'_That's when you can build a bridge of light._

_That's what turns the wrongs all right._

_That's when you can't give up the fight._

_That's when love turns nighttime into day._

_That's when loneliness goes away._

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight._

_Only love can build us a bride of light.'_

"I don't believe it!" roared Danny, laughing.

"Really? I do. They're going to make great parents." Jenny commented, smiling at her friends.

"Of course they are. Shall we dance, my love?" Nick suggested, holding out his hand to his wife.

"I'd love too, sweetheart." She replied, taking his hand and joining the couple on the dance floor.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea. Emily, care to dance?" Matt said, getting to feet and turning to his Partner, who looked up at him curiously.

"What about the kids?" Emily asked.

"Come dance. Sarah and Danny can keep an eye on them. Look, just because we're parents now doesn't mean we have to be on edge all the time. We need to have fun, too." He replied, taking her hand and pulling her out to dance.

"They're so cute." Sarah cooed over the babies.

"Maybe we should think about having one these?" Danny suddenly suggested. Her head snapped around to stare at him, in shock, before a smile spread across her lips. "I think so too."

'_That's why you gotta be strong tonight._

_Only love can build us a bride of light.'_

Jess draped both her arms around his neck as Becker wrapped his arms around her waist. They hadn't even noticed that other couples were beginning to join them on the dance floor. Both of them only had eyes for each other.

'_Deep Breath..._

_Take it on the chin…'_

"We did it, Mrs Becker." Becker whispered, his lips close to her ear.

"I believe we did, Captain Becker." She sighed contently, with a smile on her lips. They pulled away from each other and gazed deeply into each other eyes. Whatever they had to face, they'd face together.

'_And don't forget…_

_To let love back in!'_

Becker's and Jess's lips met halfway, it a soft, sweet and meaningful kiss that sent electricity throughout their bodies, made the world stop spinning and time stop all together.

'_That's when you can build a bridge of light!_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right!_

_That's when you can't give up the fight!'_

"I'm so proud of her." Mr Parker said, as he twirled on the dance with his wife.

"So am I, Harold. She's become a fantastic woman." Mrs Parker replied, smiling affectionately at him.

"Just like her Mother." He said, kissing her forehead.

–Becker's parents danced on past them.

"I thought after he quit his job, that he'd never be happy again. I'm so glad I was wrong." Mr Becker said, looking down at his wife.

"We may have many children, Edward. But I think they've all turned out pretty well, don't you?" Mrs Becker replied, smiling back.

"Indeed I do, Miranda." He laughed.

'_That's when love turns nighttime into day!_

_That's when loneliness goes away!_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight!'_

"Ah, Ms Becker." The Infamous James Lester greeted as he came to stand beside Boots as they watched the couples dance on the floor.

"James Lester, right? Nice to see you again, Mate." Boots replied, smirking at him. He gave her an unimpressed look.

"I've been meaning to speak to you." Lester said, looking back out to the couples.

"Why?" She enquired, turning to look at him.

"You handled the situation with your brother, excellently. The way you put everything aside and focussed at the job at hand was flawless. I was very impressed." He told her.

"Thank you."

"That's why I wanted to offer you a part-time apprenticeship at the ARC Medical Bay. It'll be built around your studies, of course. We're running low on Field Medics and I think you'd be perfect for the job, once you've completed your medical studies and finished the apprenticeship." Lester said, looking totally uninterested.

"What!? You want me?" Boots replied, astonished.

"Why not? You're very clever. You've got experience with dinosaurs. And your brother just happens to be my Head of Security. As I said, I think you'll be perfect for it. So what do say?" He commented, calmly.

"Yes! Yes! I'd love that!" She answered, excitedly.

"Good. You'll get an email. Now if you don't mind, I think I'd better go dance with my wife." Lester said, before meeting Ruthy on the dance floor. Boots grinned like an idiot; this was going to be exciting.

'_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light.'_

Becker and Jess grinned at each other. This day may seem crazy to someone else. But to them? It was the best day. And everyone knew, without a shred of a doubt, that this would last forever.

"I love you, Jessica." Becker whispered softly.

"I love you too, Hilary." Jess whispered back, pressing her lips against his.

'_Only love can build us a bridge of light…'_

Becker and Jess, Edward and Miranda, Harold and Elizabeth, Nick and Jenny, Connor and Abby, Matt and Emily, Lester and Ruthy, Stephen and Cookie, Harry and Lottie, Richard and Mel, Frankie and Evy, Luke and Hannah and Boots and Adrian danced together on this perfect day. Because that was what today was…_perfect_.

'_Of light.'_

Granddad stood outside the gazebos by the old willow tree. He looked at the carving on the bark of the tree and a small, almost sad smile spread across his lips. _**'Hilary + Peggy'**_.

"I wish you could be here, my love." Granddad whispered to his deceased wife. "Eddie and Miranda are still happy, you'll be glad to know. The Grandkids have all grown up. Jamie got married today, right under this tree. She's a wonderful girl, you'd have loved her. He's made quite a life for himself, that boy has. You were always making jokes about aliens and conspiracies; well you'd have loved this one."

Granddad sighed and smiled happily as he glanced back at the reception echoing behind him. "You'd be proud of what our family has become, Peggy. I know that I am."

'_Of light…'_

Rex suddenly flew over the heads of the couples and landed on the disco ball, chirping away. Becker and Jess looked up and laughed, as Sid and Nancy attempted to jump at reach him. This certainly was a crazy wedding.

* * *

"Sir! We've got an anomaly!" Lt Williams informed them, running over to Lester. The team exchanged glances as a silence fell, before their Sardonic Boss sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well go!" He ordered them.

* * *

But they were a crazy family, after all.

* * *

The Core Team leapt intoaction. Granddad, Mr and Mrs Becker all promised to take care of the Triplets and Evan until they arrived back. The team hopped into their 4X4s, pulling on jackets and boots, charging up EMDs and setting off.

Becker and Jess argued about who was going where, but eventually she wore him down into agreeing she could come with them. The anomaly was in a meadow with no security cameras around for miles and the creatures were only small rabbity-thingy's.

Of course, there were still over a hundred rabbity-thingy's.

But, for some obscure reason, neither of them minded all that much. After all, the Newlyweds were only happy that they were together. Because this was their lives and they'd have to deal with this.

* * *

Though they wouldn't change it for the world…

_**END**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Personally, I think I could've have done better. But my brain really isn't working at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed **_**Crazy Wedding**_** as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**I'd like to thank you to: musicgirl95, Annabel, HungerGamesPrimevalLover, Scotsfangirl, Rubytronix, BethGisborne, Mijo54, Primeval4Eva, barfanichita, Esmerelda Diana Parker, migotka21, Old Yeller The Yeller Dog, Shalungda, NightmareOfDarkness, Emma, luvdavamps, Jangocommando27, writergirl99, Finchozombie, jasam369, WildGypsyWoman12 and everyone else that I might not have included!**

**As you all know I went through a very tough patch in November and even considered dropping this story all together. But it was your support and reviews that kept me going! So thank you so much! You guys are truly amazing!**

**In other notices, I'm going to take a little break before continuing to **_**S.A.M Series**_**. But I may write some OneShots or even some Single Stories. I've got loads of ideas, just been so focussed on this.**

**My **_**Series 6 of Primeval**_** (also known as the **_**Continued Series**_**) has temporally been discontinued, just until I work out some of the kinks. Very, very sorry about that! I'll try start working on it after the **_**S.A.M Series**_**.**

**And for all those, who enjoy **_**Call Of Duty Fanfiction**_**, I will be Co-Writing a story with ****my Big Brother, Aka Richtofenking95, very soon and I will have a link to the story on my Profile as soon as we begin writing. BTW, I'm not all that great with **_**Call Of Duty**_** and everything (****Richtofenking95 is the genius about it all), but when he came to me and spoke about it with me, I got really, really excited by it! So look out for it, okay?**

**Well, I suppose that's it for now. That's the end of **_**Crazy Wedding**_**, but keep a look out for the third and final story in the series called; **_**'Forever & All of Time'**_**.**

**Please review and thanks for everything, everyone!**

**God Bless!**

**-TsukiBooks x**


End file.
